The Shadow Thief
by Piper'stemper
Summary: Nothing like digging out of your own grave, literally. Prue has to betray everyone she loves in order to save them while Piper is going through her own transformation and Phoebe is pulled to the dark side once again. More inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Nothing like digging out of your own grave, literally. Prue has to betray everyone she loves in order to save them while Piper is going through her own transformation and Phoebe is pulled to the dark side once again, as a young woman with red hair comes into their lives.

The Shadow Theft

Chapter 1

Digging out of a hole

A pale man with dark hair that came down to his shoulders sat on a log next to a freshly dug grave as the moon lit the small graveyard. He has been sitting patiently for over two hours as the dirt remained still. He decided to break his boredom by cleaning his fingernails that had dried blood and dirt under them. "Like I have time for this," he said as the dirt began to shift and move while a small grunt of someone underneath the dirt was breaking the silence of the night. "It's about time," he said as a hand broke the surface and then the upper part of a person or something not of this world anymore dug and clawed its way out. He smiled that his wait was over and now could begin the task of teaching his new pet and then moving on with his so-called eternity. He stood up from his resting place and walked over to the woman that was cover in dried dirt and clearly confused about her predicament. She stood up while her body shook uncontrollably mostly because of the night air that was cold and uninviting and because of fear. Her back was facing him and her dark blue tank top and jeans were covered in dirt and sweat. He approached her tentatively after picking up a bottle that held a dark red fluid. "Don't be scared," he said calmly. The woman turned around quickly and now faced the one who buried her alive or dead she was still unsure as she tried to take a breath in and found she could not. She expected her hart to be pounding vigorously but her chest was silent and unmoving. But all those things would take backseat as her curiosity to who the man was overwhelmed any other senses.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to me?" she said and staggered backwards.

"I know this is unexpected, but I am here to help you," he replied and he continued to walk forward as she was doing something with her hands.

"Get away from me," she said through her teeth as her fear was turning to anger and confusion.

"What do you remember?" he asks.

"What?"

"The last thing what do you remember?"

"Listen you twit if you don't tell me who you are and what you want, I will kill you," she replied.

He smiled at her threat and was slightly impressed with her gumption," I think not but my name is Drake La Mort and you are Piper is that correct?"

"Don't pretend you don't know me, Leo!" Piper yelled and tried to flick her wrist to freeze him but she was having issues tapping into her power.

"It is getting close to sunrise, I would suggest we discussed this at a safer location," he said and moved towards her again.

"Are you kidding me, you buried me alive and now you want to take me someplace safe. You are either their worst demon ever or completely stupid."

Drake raised his eyebrows and in any other normal circumstance he would have put her in her place, but he did not have time for this and needed to get back to his brother. "Piper I don't want to kill you, I saved you but we do not have time for this," he replied as color was coming to the sky that was replacing the darkness.

"No, Leo!" Piper yelled again but he did not come.

"I will take you by force!" he yelled back as his patience and his fear of being cooked alive by the sun was removing his normal calm demeanor.

"What do you mean save me?" Piper asks now more curious of his earlier statement then the heat she was feeling on her skin as the sun began to rise.

Drake could no longer wait or explain and moved so fast that he was a blur as he grabbed her. Piper was now in front of an old house and he moved her in quickly. "Let go of me dammit," she said as he moved her to the basement door. "You need to sleep and eat, we will discuss this tonight and your family is well aware of your situation," he said and closed the door as Piper could hear it lock from the other side.

She stood there a moment trying to grasp what he just said, "_My family is aware then why aren't they here_?" she thought and made her way down the creaky steps and into a completely black room. Her eyes were adjusting quickly to the thick darkness and there was a mattress on the floor that has seen better days. She was exhausted in a way she could never explain as she looked at a bottle that had something red in it. "Like I am going to drink that or sleep on that," she whispered with a snort. "Dammit Leo!" she yelled again but again no bright lights filled the room. There was a chair near the wall and she decided that's where she would rest as she could barely stand. Her eyes were heavy and she was thirsty not like a normal thirst but like she has been in the desert for days without water. The bottle became more enticing and seemed to put her under a trance as she looked at it. Her voice was hoarse from yelling and from lack of moisture as she picked up the bottle and twisted the cap. She put it to her nose not sure what to expect but it smelled sweet and bitter at the same time. She closed her eyes and allowed the fumes to fill her nostrils as her body went calm as the lip of the bottle made its way to her lips. She was unaware of her actions like this was natural as the first taste touched her tongue. It was an explosion of flavor unlike anything else and now she was guzzling it as some escaped through the corners of her mouth. Her once week body became strong again and she could feel her blood moving through her veins like electrical pulses. But she was so tired and let the bottle hit the ground breaking into small pieces as she fell asleep with her head down and her body slumped. She could not keep her mind from drifting into dreamland as she went to sleep.

_Dream:_

_She was putting money away in a cash register at the bar as the place was crowded and the music was blaring. _

"_Busy night," one of her waitresses said as she handed Piper some money._

"_Thank god," Piper replied and put it in the register._

"_Piper," a man's voice said behind her but Piper did not turn around and just said "Yeah."_

"_Piper Halliwell?" the man asks again._

_She turned around to see who was asking for her and before she could react all she saw was a flash and then sharp pain in her head. She landed on her back staring up at the ceiling as Phoebe came into view and then Prue._

"_Piper oh god, Prue what do we do?" Phoebe said but to Piper it was mostly muffled and hard to make out as darkness was moving in from the sides of her vision. She could see the panic and fear in their faces until there was finally nothing but blackness. She could feel her blood leaving her body at a rapid rate but she was unable to move or respond._

Piper's eyes flashed open and she almost fell out of the wooden chair as the basement door opened.

"Morning sunshine," Drake said from the top of the staircase as the lights came on. She let her eyes adjust to the eminent light and can now see the room clearly in the broken glass by her feet. She smelled like sweat, dirt and dry blood as she looked around. She could hear him coming down the steps and immediately stood her ground.

"Well not exactly morning, more like sunset," he said and entered the room." Sorry about the accommodations but we were both unprepared for the recent events."

"You said my family knew and what did you do to me?" Piper asks as she backed up a little from his approach. It was now that she could see him clearly. He was pale but his complexion was flawless his eyes were a dim blue and his hair perfect.

"You might want to freshen up your family is expecting you," he replied and tossed some clothes for her to change into. "There is a bathroom upstairs and you can take a shower, don't worry all your questions will be answered soon," he replied and left the basement.

Piper wanted to see her family and hoped it was not a trick but considering her power was not working, and Leo was not hearing her she decided to take a chance and do what he wanted. So far he is not asked her about her powers or the book for that matter and she was not that afraid of him. She made her way up the steps and he was leaning against the wall with his arms folded near the bathroom. "I will give you some privacy," he said and moved out of her way to let her pass. She entered the bathroom and placed a T-shirt and jeans on the toilet seat. Piper then decided to look in the mirror as she could feel dirt all over her and turned on the faucet before looking up. If she had a breath to spare it would have escaped as she got a good look at herself. Her hair was tangled tattered her face had dirt smudges all over it but around her mouth was the most frightening. Dried blood created a streak mixed with dirt that came from the corners of her mouth and then she remembered drinking out of the bottled," Oh god," she said as she put her shaking hands into the running water and immediately went to the task of washing her face. "_What did I do_?" she thought and started the shower wanting desperately to remove any evidence of the night before. She let the hot water hit her skin and washed her hair out thoroughly as dark thoughts ran through her mind. She was still thirsty but not for water or any other substance but for something she could not explain and had flashbacks of drinking out of the bottle. "Fuck stop it," she said through her teeth as she tried to move the desire for her unquenchable thirst. After about 15 minutes she emerged from the bathroom devoid of any mischievous from the previous night. She didn't bother to dry her hair is the need to get to her family was far more important than vanity at the moment.

"You look civilized," he said and motioned heard to the front door.

"I don't know what you did, but I assure you, that you will die for it," Piper said as she past him and went out the front door. Drake rolled his eyes at her comment as he closed the front door behind him. Piper waited outside for him and looked around for a car. Normally she would have ran for it but she had no idea where she was and if he was going to kill her, he would have done it already. He stood beside her and then took her arm and before she could protest they were gone in a blur and she was now in front of her door of the manner.

"See just like I promised," he said and ring the doorbell. The sound of feet moving at a fast pace could be heard on the hardwood floor as they ran towards the door. It opened and Prue was standing there wide-eyed and completely relieved. "Oh thank god," she said and hugged her.

"Prue what the hell is going on, why didn't Leo come for me?" Piper said as she hugged her back and Phoebe with Leo came out of the kitchen also looking exuberant.

"You didn't tell me she was vocal," Drake said while raising his eyebrows.

"Piper we will explain everything," Phoebe said as she hugged her while Leo waited patiently inside.

"Oh you bet you will."

Prue walked back into the manner with Phoebe as Piper tried to enter but almost felt that she was going to pass out before even taking a step as Drake just rolled his eyes again. "We have to be invited in," he said and Piper just stared at him as too many things were falling into place. "This is my home," Piper said as Leo walked up to her. "Sorry you can come in," he said and the nausea feeling that she felt earlier was gone and knew she could enter.

Phoebe and Prue were in the living room as Piper and Drake entered with Leo in tow.

"My favor is done I need to go," Drake said but Prue stopped him.

"Drake wait, we have no idea how to handle this," Prue said as Piper sat down and felt safe for the first time since this happened.

"It is not my problem Prue," he replied but she stopped him again.

"Dammit Drake please," she pleaded.

He stopped and closes his eyes and lowered his head, "Fine here is a person you can contact that will help in her adjustment. She is older than me but not as well tempered so treat her with respect," he replied and handed Prue a card with the name Jezebel Night on it with an address and phone number.

"Thank you," Prue said and he was gone in a blur as the door slammed behind him.

"Well I would say don't let it hit you on your ass on the way out, but that doesn't seem possible," she said as she walked back into the living room where Piper was clearly showing impatience.

"What the hell happened and why didn't you come for me?" Piper said as she looked at Leo.

"Sweetie what is the last thing you remember?" Leo asks and sat next to her. The normal warmth and energy he felt from her was gone as he could no longer sense her. He put his hand on hers and it was cold and devoid of life as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. Piper could feel his hand and even his heart beat through the skin and it was hypnotic as she tried to focus on the last thing she truly remembered.

"I was at the bar counting money when someone said my name and I turned around. I remember a flash and a lot of pain and you guys are over top of me and that's it," Piper replied hoping he could fill in the gaps.

"Honey you were shot in the head and you were dying, Leo could not heal you because it was not a demon but a human," Prue replied and bit her lower lip knowing that what was coming next would frightened her more.

"Then how am I here, Prue I don't feel right, I feel different?" Piper replied as Leo squeezed her hand which only made her focus much harder.

"There happened to be a vampire at the club that night and he offered a way to save you," Prue replied and held her breath as Piper's eyes widened and narrowed quickly.

"What!" Piper yelled and stood up clenching her fist. "You let him turn me into a vampire, are you insane?"

"Piper we didn't want to lose you and we know we can fix it," Prue replied and stood up as well.

"I crawled out of a grave and slept in the basement and I think I drank blood Prue!" Piper continued with her voice still raised.

"What?" Leo said and was now standing as panic struck him.

"Oh god Piper did you kill someone?" Phoebe asks completely terrified of the answer.

"No it was in a bottle," Piper replied.

All of them went let out a sigh of relief and sat back down trying to calm her nerves.

"Well I'm glad everyone's okay with that, because I'm sure the hell not. How could you and why weren't you there when I dug out of my own grave?" Piper asks still furious.

"Because he wouldn't let us, he said according to the rules it has to be the maker and technically you're not opposed to be here but we were able to convince him to let you come back here," Prue replied.

"So how do we fix this?" Piper asks as she headed for the attic.

"Piper there is nothing in the book but we are looking everywhere to find a way and we will fix this," Phoebe said as she followed her up.

"What do you mean there nothing in the book?" Piper asks as she walked over to it but when she tried to touch it went flying across the room. "Great it thinks I'm evil."

"No honey it just doesn't know you right now, here try again," Prue said and after picking it up off the floor handed it to her middle sister and hoped it would not reject her again. It took a few seconds for her to fight through the shield but it did let her touch it. "See its ok," Phoebe said in relief.

Piper began going through the pages quickly until finding a caption labeled demon vampires. "I thought you said there was nothing in here?"

"You're not a demon vampire, you're legit," Leo replied.

"What's the difference?" Piper asks.

"Demon vampires are half breed between human, vampire and demon. You are what they consider a pure blood but you are still a witch at least we think," Leo replied.

"My powers didn't work on him," Piper said as she remembers trying to freeze him earlier.

"According to Drake there might be a delay he thinks you powers will come back, plus and vampiric ones as well," Prue said and sat down on the couch.

Piper was overwhelmed and decided to sit down on the couch as well as her thirst was becoming unbearable. Leo could tell she was struggling and from what Drake told them, she would need to drink a least five times a day for at least a week to gain her strength. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees that were shaking.

"Piper you need to drink something, here," he said and offers his arm to her but Piper looked at him with disgust and pushed it away.

"Leo I am not doing that," she said and got up from the couch.

"Piper I am self-healing and you need it to survive until we find a cure," Leo said and grabbed a knife off the table along with a goblet. He took the knife and made a large cut on his forearm and tried to hide the sharp pain from her as the crimson blood poured into the goblet. She could not help but stare as intense thirst increased in her body. The color was vibrant and glowed around it and she could even smell that sweet scent, if life itself had a smell it would be of Jasmine and the ocean all wrapped into one. Piper was so focused on the flowing life force that she did not notice her eyes change to a bright light blue as her two teeth extended to sharp points. Prue and Phoebe backed away as she changed in front of them. She was like a hungry lion getting ready to pounce as Leo finished up and his wound healed. He picked up the glass to hand to her but before he could even turn around she was in front of him and ripped it out of his hands. All Prue and Phoebe saw was a blur as she moved to fast for their eyes to register. Piper put the goblet to her lips without hesitation and drinks as some escaped down the sides of her mouth. Leo's blood was different than what she drank before; it was euphoric, pure and untainted. It was bliss in liquid form and she could feel her whole body get stronger with every gulp. How could something taste so good that normally would make anyone vomit at just the thought? She finally drank the last drop and closed her eyes while a smile unwillingly came upon her face. But after she came back to reality she looked into Leo's concerned eyes and could now feel the fangs in her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand as she dropped the goblet and felt ill from what she just did and how much she liked it. She could not help but cry but unfortunately that was another mistake is the normal clear liquid tears were replaced with bloody ones. "Oh god what is wrong with me?" she said as she wiped her face and could now see the blood clearly.

"It's ok Piper its normal," he said in hopes to comfort her.

"Normal, Leo there is nothing normal about this," she replied and ran to the bathroom.

"Just give her some time," Prue said as she picked up the goblet of put it back on the table.

"Did you see how fast she moved?" Phoebe said as she was impressed with Piper's new ability.

"Phoebe I know that you might be a little excited about having power, but Piper never wanted it," Leo said and was clearly upset with her comment.

"Leo I didn't mean it that way," Phoebe said as Leo left the room to check on Piper.

"I know sweetie we are just exhausted and need some rest," Prue said and put her arm around her baby sister. "I need to call Jezebel Night, to see if she can help us."

"We definitely need help, Prue do you think there is a fix for this?"

"Yes Phoebe it might just take us some time to find it."

To be continued…


	2. New blood

Chapter 2

New blood

Prue walked into the living room where Piper was sitting in a daze as the last 72 hours have been mined blowing. There was always an answer in the book when it came to being turned into mythical are magical beings. But this time there was nothing and the thought of being like this forever just wasn't acceptable.

"Piper I talked to Jezebel and she said we can come over to her club and talk," Prue said as she put the phone down.

"Is she the one giving me all the competition," Piper replied with a snort.

"I doubt that, I think her clientele is a little different."

Piper looked up at her," Dead," she replied.

"We should probably go the sooner we know how to handle this, the sooner we can fix it."

"I think it's too dangerous I should go alone."

"No we have left you alone to long now and we are in this together, it's not like we haven't been in danger before," Prue replied and sat next to her.

"Where is Leo and Phoebe?" Piper asks.

"Leo is talking to the elders and Phoebe is, well getting some _protection_," Prue replied and just shook her head.

"What like holy water, just keep it away from me," Piper said as Phoebe walked into the living room with garlic strand together with rope around her neck.

"Ok are we ready?" Phoebe asks and made sure to keep her distance from Piper.

The middle sister stood up and walked over to Phoebe and took off the necklace and dropped it to the side." Really Phoebe,"

"Piper be careful, wait it doesn't affect you?"

"No and please don't make across with your fingers I don't want to piss them off or show just how uneducated we are when it comes to real vampires," Piper said as Leo orbed in.

"Well what did they say?" Piper asks hopefully.

Leo hesitated and pressed his lips together before answering;" They said we should go with it for right now but they are looking into how to reverse this."

"So in other words they don't know anything," Piper said and sat back down.

"Pretty much," He replied.

"We should go I have the address, Leo can you orb us there but make sure no one's sees you do it. I have no idea how they would react?" Prue asks and Leo nodded. All of them stood near him and they orbed away and then orbed in behind the building. There was a line outside the main door but Prue motioned them to go around back. "Jezebel said she would meet us near the back entrance."

A large man that was at least 6 feet tall and nothing muscle stepped out of the shadows in front of them.

"Follow me," he said and led them into the club. They made their way through the kitchen but instead of the normal cooking utensils that Piper was used to seeing, there was refrigerators against the wall filled with bottles of dark red liquid and she cringed remembering what she drank in the basement. All of them felt uncomfortable as they walked past people who were staring at them intensely. They finally made it to the office of Jezebel Night and the security guard motioned them to enter. But Piper found it impossible to pass this threshold as her sisters and Leo walked in.

"You can come in," a woman said to Piper as she stood up from her chair. She had shoulder length dark hair a mixture of brown and black that had a slight curl to it. Her complexion was not as pale as Piper's but her features were perfect, a good side effect of the transformation from human to vampire.

"I don't understand I was able to walk into the club without being invited?" Piper asks as she stood next to her sisters.

"The club is public domain and does not need invitation, as for my office well you get the hint. We have something in common you and I we both fuel desire of the wicked kind," Jezebel said as she eyed Leo.

"We have nothing in common," Piper said as she could feel jealousy build in her.

"Alcohol, blood what's the difference," she said as she walked over to Leo," Doesn't he look _delicious_."

The jealousy became overwhelming and a once controlled emotion was now 10 fold and she felt an immediate need to stake her claim. Her fangs came out and her eyes changed as Prue tried to stop her from doing something foolish by grabbing her hand.

"He is mine," Piper said in a growl that made all of them except for Jezebel tense up. Even Leo was surprised at his wife's protection of him.

Jezebel smiled and now put her dark green eyes on Piper," Don't get your fangs in a tizzy," she said and moved back to her desk. "And if you show your fangs to me again you better intend on using them, it is rude and foolish."

Piper retracted her fangs and her eyes were back to normal dark brown is Jezebel set on the edge of her desk. Leo could not help but smile a little at his wife's jealousy.

"And I would suggest that you stake your claim on him before he becomes lunch."

"He is my husband I think that's enough," Piper replied.

"Oh sweet girl blood is thicker than ring in our world," Jezebel replied as she pulled out a cigarette from a integrally carved box that was on her desk. Her office was filled with antiques from all over the world and was probably worth millions but who would dare try to steal them.

"How do you do that?" Phoebe asks as she looked at Jezebel while she lit her cigarette." I thought you guys don't breathe?"

"Well someone is on the ball and I smell a hint of garlic," Jezebel replied and gave a sideways smile at Phoebe who just looked away. "He will need to drink her blood and she will need to drink his. That will connect you and make it clear to others that he belongs to her. As for the smoking I enjoy the flavor and I can still inhale, on the bright side I don't have to worry about getting cancer now do I."

"Jezebel we know there are rules and we need your help in protecting her," Leo said as the urgency of their situation was more important at the moment.

"Right the rules, Drake was supposed to go over all these things with you but unfortunately I owe him a favor, they are always so inconvenient when it is time to pay it back. There is little tolerance for breaking them even for new blood. The first which is already been broken is you are to sever all ties with your family, the second is to not reveal us to the world and the third is that you cannot make another without the permission of the Council."

"Well then Drake is going to have some issues because I'm pretty sure I wasn't on the menu," Piper replied.

"I am very clear of the circumstance and I agree to keep it quiet, but if you bring attention to yourself I'm sure it will find its way to the light. No one can know they you have your family here, so you will go by your husband's last name and your sisters will also go by different last names. I would suggest to keep the _I love you_ at home and as for your husband he would just be your human mate for feeding purposes only."

"That's disgusting," Piper said.

"Oh goody a vampire with morals _how delightful_," Jezebel replied and rolled her eyes as she put her cigarette out in the ashtray. "When was the last time you fed?"

"A few hours ago," Prue finally spoke as she was observing and staying on guard most of the time.

"Well then I'm famished, shell we have some lunch?" Jezebel asks and headed out her door while looking over her shoulder and motioned them to follow her. They all took in a deep breath except for Piper who was in front of them as they left the office. Jezebel open two large doors that have black leather covering them. The room was dimly lit as they entered but was well-maintained and clean as all eyes fell upon them as they went to the bar. They didn't know what to expect and assumed in their line of work, they thought that there was going to be bodies hanging from the ceiling dripping blood. But instead it seemed more like a dimly lit bar with normal people just sitting around talking. Prue half expected to hear drums in the background and people snapping their fingers together but instead there was a band playing a song she was familiar with.

"Surprised?" Jezebel said while looking at Prue.

"Actually yes," she replied and sat down at the bar.

"Unfortunately we really don't have many refreshments for your kind. We don't serve alcohol to our food it makes the blood taste tainted. So we have pure juice and fruits and of course water," Jezebel said and motioned the bartender to her.

"Nothing for me thank you," Prue said not wanting to be a pincushion just yet.

"Piper I could make a suggestion. I see you are conflicted so let me put your mind at ease, everyone here that is human gives willingly in hopes to being turned by proving their loyalty to a particular clan. It is forbidden to hunt and kill to feed. So does that help?"

"Wow Hollywood really has it all wrong," Phoebe said.

"Who do you think owns them," Jezebel said and winked.

"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled, right," Piper said as Leo sat next to her.

"Now you're getting it."

"Piper you can drink from me, you need to keep up your strength," Leo whispered into her ear.

"By the way we have bat like hearing," Jezebel said as the bartender brought a goblet and a sterilized knife to them.

"You said we have different last names," Phoebe said low and hoped now one heard her.

Jezebel pulled out two pieces of paper and handed one to Prue and then one to Phoebe. Prue last name was now Williams and Phoebe's was Smith. Piper's would remain the same and so did Leo's.

"We will talk later about business," Jezebel said and put the knife into Piper's hand. "Now would be a good time as any to claim you're human, and I'm sorry sweetie you're looking a little pinkish even for our liking."

Piper looked hard at the knife as Leo nodded to her. He did not want anyone else to touch him and wanted to always be able to be around her in case she got into some kind of trouble. She placed the blade on her skin and closed her eyes as she slid it down and over the goblet. It's not the first time she has drawn her own blood so the task was easier than expected. Leo did the same to his arm and he covered the wound with a napkin even though he knew it would heal, he did not want anyone else to see that happen. Piper's wound also healed as she handed the goblet to Leo and he handed his to her.

Phoebe and Prue sat quietly as the two would drink each other's blood. They could see more color come to Piper's face as she put the empty goblet down and this time not a drop was wasted. Leo also finished and once he put his goblet down he could feel her blood running through him. It was hot and empowering as every muscle seems to gain strength while it moved through his veins. He felt connected to her again but in a different way as his hormones became more intensified and his sexual attraction to her has never been higher.

"There is a small side effect for humans to drink our blood, it's quite euphoric and has healing properties hence the reason we keep it quiet. We're not fond of being guinea pigs mostly because of some point we've had the eat them to survive."

"Trust me we understand more than you know," Prue said as she could see Leo looking at Piper as though it was the first time he set eyes on her before taking her to bed. Piper seemed to be in her own euphoria and did not notice Leo's reaction to her blood.

"Do you guys have synthetic blood?" Phoebe asks as this world was becoming more curious by the minute.

"Yes but it's like fat-free chocolate or boxed wine. Ever since we have started only drinking from willing participants we've had issues. You see it's not just the blood it's the adrenaline and over the centuries we have adapt it to this unexpected effect. Are fangs can now inject chemicals that either arouse or numb depending upon the situation. If we need the adrenaline then we cause the heart rate to increase and if we just need the blood then we can numb the area," Jezebel replied as she took a drink out of her wine glass that had no wine in it but instead the life force she needed to survive.

"Jezebel Night what goods have you brought us?" a man said as he approached them.

"A baby vampire isn't she _cute_?" she replied while looking at Piper.

"Adorable," he said as Leo got up from his seat and made it very clear he was with her. "A human companion that does not understand the rules," he said and showed his fangs.

"Lucius play nice," Jezebel said as he looked at Prue and Phoebe.

"These two are unclaimed, do you mind?" he said and before he could even touch one of them, he found himself slammed to the wall on the other side of the club as Piper had her hand around his throat and his feet off the ground a couple of inches. Unfortunately she has forgotten that vampires don't breathe so the grasp was meaningless. Jezebel closed her eyes and shook her head from side to side as Piper was not quite getting the stay under the radar part. Lucius was at least 400 years old and decided to let the little baby vampire have her fun.

"No one touches them," Piper said as her eyes showed she meant what she said.

Lucius just laughed at her but that would fade quickly as his expression changed to a very intense look. "That was a mistake," he said and Piper went flying across the room and landed hard as her back hit the wall adjacent from him. The sound of breaking drywall and bone echoed the room as everyone continued their talking and drinking as though nothing was happening. Jezebel put her wineglass down and stops the sisters and Leo from running to her aid. "This is why I don't have children," she said and was gone in a blur as she now stood in front of Lucius with her fangs clearly showing. "You've made your point now back off," she said as Lucius stood his ground for a moment as his adrenaline was still rushing. But then his senses came to him and realized that fighting Jezebel would be a death wish as she was at least 2500 years old. He nodded in respect and gave one last evil eye to Piper who was standing up slowly as she could feel her bones go back into place. "I can already see that you and I are going to clash. I will not defend you again do you understand?" Jezebel said and walked away from her as Piper twisted her neck and the sound of something popping went through the room as it was readjusted.

"Jezebel if one of them feeds of us does that make us theirs?" Phoebe asks nervously.

"No only if you drink their blood as well. If you plan on blending in then I suggest that you blend in and let one of them feed off you."

"Wait what if I claim them?" Piper asks as she was now next to them again.

"You can only have one human companion bound to you and I recommend you keep it the way it is," Jezebel replied and started to leave. "I have paperwork to finish, drinks are on the house," she finished with a smile and left the bar.

"I need to get you guys out of here," Leo said.

"No she is right, if we are going to help Piper then we need to do this," Phoebe said and looked around for a thirsty vampire.

"Phoebe please don't," Piper said but a man with short dark hair with dark blue eyes was already making his way to her. He was tall and his body chiseled and she could not help but feel odd sexual attraction as he looked into her eyes.

"My name is Maximilian, what is yours?" he asks.

"Phoebe," she replied almost in a trance.

"You're new here," he said and locked eyes with Piper who was not happy about her baby sister's choice. "Would you care to sit with me?" he asks and put his eyes back on Phoebe.

"Yes I would like that very much," she replied monotone.

"Phoebe," Prue said in hopes of breaking her free.

"It's okay he won't hurt me," Phoebe said not taking her eyes off him.

Max took Phoebe's arm and led her to his table as the others could only stand and watch. "This is ridiculous I can't let you guys do this," Piper said and started to move towards Phoebe but Prue stopped her.

"Piper I don't like it either but it is her choice and we are out of options. According to Jezebel it doesn't hurt and they are not allowed to kill us. The one thing I am getting from this is they are very strict on the rules so I'm pretty sure they will inherit to them," Prue said as a man walked up to her.

"I knew I picked a good night to come," he said as he looked at Prue from top to bottom.

Prue rolled her eyes before turning around and facing the one it would probably be biking tonight. But was put into the same trance as Phoebe and found it hard to speak. The normally outspoken sister was now silent as he worked his magic with his dark almost black eyes. His short blond hair was streaked back and again his features perfect in every way.

"Ok what the hell is going on with you guys?" Piper said as the effect did not work on her but for some reason Leo was looking at him a little too seductively for her liking and she punched him in the arm. He shook his head and snapped out of it and was a little confused for a moment. Before Piper could protest the man was walking Prue over to his table.

"It's weird it's almost hypnotic I couldn't help but be a little attracted to him," Leo said quietly and felt very uncomfortable even admitting it as he looked at the floor.

"Yeah Leo that's just creepy," Piper said and decided to sit down at the bar again and order a drink. She knew it was a losing battle to fight her thirst and it did put her conscience at ease knowing that these were willing participants. She also knew that by not killing anyone she would not become evil, "Well when in Rome," she said and raised her hand to order. Leo sat next to her and ordered some water as the night would continue.

To be continued...


	3. That Fateful Night

Chapter 3

That Fateful Night

Prue was in her room looking at a picture of all three of them together as a tear ran down her face. Just a few hours ago they arrived home from Jezebel's club and she was getting ready for bed. "I'm so sorry Piper," she whimpered softly as a knock on her door made her wiped the tear away and put the photo graph back on the nightstand. "Come in."

Piper opened the door as Prue moved her hair to cover her neck. Both her and Phoebe were fed on and she felt dirty because of it and didn't want Piper to feel bad about it.

"Prue are you ok?" Piper asks as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"A little drained," she replied with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that trust me it won't happen again," Piper said as she moved a strand of hair behind Prue's ear.

"It's not your fault, none of this is."

"Prue what happened to the man who shot me and why?" Piper asks.

Her older sister took in a deep breath as she remembered that fateful night when the entire world changed. "I don't know who the man was but he was someone you kicked out a couple of hours earlier. He was drunk, people told me and very irate about being removed."

"I caught him a dam cab," Piper said as she shook her head slightly. "What about Drake how was he even there?"

"He comes to your bar on occasions trying to reconnect with his human half, at least that's what he told me after he made you."

"Prue why have you been so quiet, I am starting to understand why I am so protective but that is because of my emotions being out of whack, but I am not leader and I don't think I can be?" Piper asks a she looked into Prue's watering blue eyes.

"They're not demons or anything else we ever faced and Drake told me what kind of powers they have. Piper for the first time since we have been witches I am scared. I don't know how to protect you or Phoebe," she replied as the once water filled eyes now let loose. "I don't want to let mom down; I know there is no way in hell she would have let this happen."

Piper moved next to her and leaned against the headboard while pulling Prue into a hug. It felt odd as normally Prue would be comforting her at this moment as she stroked her sister's hair. "Sweetie you could never let mom down and I know we're out of our comfort zone, if there is one. But I want the old Prue back because I have a feeling that demons are unaware of our predicament."

"I know and I'm trying Piper," she said and put her head against Piper's chest. It was cold and no heartbeat could be felt and if it wasn't for her talking and moving around she would have no idea if she was alive or dead. After 15 minutes or so Piper left her room so she could get some sleep as 2 AM was showing on the clock. Her night was just beginning as Prue's and Phoebe's was ending and she closed the door softly as Prue fell asleep. Piper could hear creaking wood panels down the hall and without even thinking she was gone in a blur and now stood in front of her baby sister. Phoebe jumped and put her hand to her chest as Piper looked at her inquisitively. "Dammit Piper don't do that, you scared me half to death."

"Sorry I'm still having some issues with my movement," Piper replied apologetically. "Where you are you going anyway?"

"Out," Phoebe said as she moved past her and was trying to move quickly to avoid questions but Piper was way too fast and was now in front of her again." Piper."

"It's 2 AM I don't think you need to be going out."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm an adult and technically I am older then you right now."

"Hay my dead years don't count," Piper said and then realized how ridiculous that just sounded as she followed her down the stairs.

"What?"

"Nothing but you're still not telling me where you are going," Piper said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Okay Ms. nosy I am going to talk to Jezebel."

"Phoebe are you insane, first I don't think she likes and 2nd that club is not safe especially for you."

"Let me guess because I am the irresponsible one or the one who is attracted to evil," Phoebe said as she folded her arms.

"I didn't say you were irresponsible," Piper replied as she put her hands on her hips.

"Right so it's the evil thing," Phoebe replied angrily.

"Phoebe we all have a dark side and that is not what I am saying, it's just dangerous."

"Piper I just want to asks her some things and help you."

"She answered all our questions."

"There is no way that is all of it, I mean what about what can kill you or hurt you, she didn't exactly go over that."

"Maybe because it's self-explanatory," Piper said.

"I will be fine they're not allowed to kill me remember and you need something to drink anyway."

"Fine just let me get dressed," Piper replied.

Phoebe looked at her wristwatch and sighed heavily," Piper it will take you over an hour." She said but when she looked up her middle sister was already dressed and ready to go.

"What did you say I was upstairs?" Piper replied and looked at Phoebe confused.

"Never mind," Phoebe said and grabbed the keys off the counter," You know right now you're every man's dream."

"What do you mean?" Piper asks as she followed her out.

Phoebe just laughed as they headed for the Jeep and drove away into the night.


	4. Tainted blood

Chapter 4

Tainted blood

Piper and Phoebe were sitting at the bar waiting for Jezebel when Maximilian sat next to Phoebe. She could feel his presence even before he sat down. "Couldn't keep yourself away I see?" he said as the bartender put a bottle of blood in front of them." I probably don't need this tonight now that you're here."

Piper was not about to let him drink from her again and leaned back showing her fangs as her eyes turned the bright blue.

"I see your friend does not approve."

Phoebe looked at her sister and did not want another incident that would get her hurt or killed," I'm feeling well tonight maybe some other time," Phoebe said and looked down at the bar counter.

"I wasn't too rough with you was I?" He asked as he took a drink of his refreshment.

"No it's just been a long day," Phoebe replied but still kept her eyes firmly focused on the counter. She knew he could put her in a trance and decided not to look into his eyes.

"That's the problem with humans they are too fragile," he said and stood up as he gave a nod to Piper.

"Phoebe we are here to talk to Jezebel and that is it," Piper said as her fangs receipted and her teeth went normal along with her eyes.

"I got it Piper," Phoebe said as Jezebel was now behind them.

"You see I'm confused, I'm not one of those bubbly people that others like to be around, I don't brighten people's day or make them forget their worries. So tell me why you have this persistent need to talk to me?" Jezebel asked as the two sisters turned around.

"Sorry to bother you we still have a few questions," Phoebe said trying to ignore the earlier comment.

"Fine then get on with it, I know I have eternity but that doesn't mean I have time to waste," she replied and motioned them to her office.

Jezebel sat down at her desk and waited for the slew of questions as the sisters sat down in the two chairs adjacent from her. "What can kill her?" Phoebe asks.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Phoebe replied.

"Stay away from the sun and wooden stakes, silver is like kryptonite to us but on the bright side we don't have to wear underwear on the outside of our pants."

"That's it?" Piper said thinking that there would be more.

"You can be bled to death I suppose but even if one drop remains you can be brought back," Jezebel replied.

"What kind of powers does she have?" Phoebe asks.

"You are inquisitive, well of course able to move fast, strength and the ability to glamour among other things. Let's just say we get better with age."

"What do you mean glamour?" Piper asks.

"There are many names for it, basically you can persuade people to do things you want to do."

"Like mind control?" Phoebe asks and remembered how she felt with Max.

"Yes that is one name for it but it is a skill that takes time to master," Jezebel replied as Drake was standing at the doorway." Oh the prodigy son's returned."

Piper could feel him behind her and she stood up to face him.

"Thank you Jezebel I owe you," Drake said but remained at the doorway.

"You need to take better care of your pets," Jezebel said and got up to leave the room.

"I agree," Piper chimed in as she walked past him after intentionally nudging him in the shoulder with hers.

"Piper I had urgent business to attend to, but it looks like you were taking care of," Drake said as he followed her.

Piper stopped in the hallway outside of Jezebel's office. "Taken care of, you guys have a screwed up way of on-the-job training."

"I am now free to assist you in your transformation from the sun to the night," Drake said as he looked at Phoebe.

"How about you keep your eyes off of her for starters," Piper said as she could feel her blood flow through her veins much quicker.

"I see you're still having issues with controlling your temperament. I heard about what happened the other night. It's a common thing with new blood and it gets them killed often."

"Guys can we stop fighting for a minute?" Phoebe said as she could feel the tension between them.

"You just happened to be at the bar that night and just out of coincidence took the chance and broke the rules to save me; you see I am having some issues with that?" Piper asks.

"Piper you don't know me and I had my reasons," Drake said and started walking away from her.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Piper yelled as he was gone in a blur.

"What is it with men if they don't orb away they blur away?" Piper said as she walked back to the bar.

"How is Leo handling this?" Phoebe asks as she followed her.

"I wouldn't know, he was been taking care of his charges and I haven't had much time with him. You know I'm starting to think the elders are keeping him away from me."

"Piper that is ridiculous you're married now and they can't take that away from you."

"I hope you're right."

Back at the manner Prue awoke after only sleeping a few hours as her mind would not rest. She made her way to the attic after looking at her phone that had a message on it. "Piper and I are talking to Jezebel see you later." She knew that she was alone in the house and decided to have a conversation with someone she's been wanting to talk to since this happened.

"I know you're lingering around and I need to talk to you now," Prue said while looking around the room. After a few moments of silence white lights appeared in a corner and a man was now standing there dressed in a golden robe.

"Prue how is everything going?" he asks.

"You tell me, first you make me keep the secret and now you don't know how to fix it."

"I understand this is difficult but things must play out Prue or this will be for nothing."

"Why couldn't it be me?"

"We went over this it had to be her, Phoebe is too easy to corrupt right now especially when it comes to power and you are too protective. Not to mention it is her power that is needed."

"So you picked her because she can freeze things?"

"Yes it is the only way to slow them down long enough for them to be killed."

"Why can't I tell her the truth?" Prue asks.

"Because the more powerful vampires can read minds and this way we don't have to worry about them finding out what we're doing."

"What exactly are we doing besides putting ourselves and her in terrible danger?"

"I can't get into that. Piper needs to get into the inner circle and I know it would take some time for her to gain their trust. We are going to give her a boost at some point but if a mistake is made it will not end well," he said as Prue walked over to him.

"If anything happens to her you're on your own do you understand?"

"Yes but you need to start acting like yourself are she will get suspicious and so will the others."

"Fine."

"I need to go coming here was already a risk, be well and be careful you have not dealt with this kind of power before."

"Yeah I've already figured that out," she said and he orbed away.

Prue stood alone in the darkness of the room trying to sort everything out and her head," _Piper will never forgive me for this if anything happens to her or us_," she thought and she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and did not notice the demons shimmer in behind her. One of the demons stepped forward causing the floorboard to creak that was loose and she turned around quickly. "Shit," she said and used her telekinesis to throw one of them to the wall as the other two formed fireballs. She managed to avoid the first one by diving out-of-the-way, but the second struck her in the shoulder as she was standing up. She could smell the burnt flesh and of course the pain that came with it but she stayed focused and grabbed a knife off the table. She tossed it and hit one of the demons in the chest causing him to explode as the other shimmered away and behind her. He grabbed her and pinned her arms to her side as another demon shimmered in. She was completely outnumbered and the demon that held her was too strong for her to get free. "Leo!" she yelled and her whitelighter orbed in. Leo went into action and used a chair to hit the demon that held Prue, causing him to release her. The demon she tossed earlier was now standing and threw a fireball at Leo, hitting him in the side.

Back at the bar Piper could feel Leo's pain and panic, "Leo," she whispered and grabbed Phoebe's arm. It only took a few seconds for them to arrive at the manner and Phoebe felt nauseous as she was trying to get her balance. Piper was already heading up the stairs and to the attic where a demon was standing over Leo with a knife while Prue was fighting another. Her eyes changed and her fangs extended as she looked at the demon. "Hay!" she yelled.

"What the hell?" he said but before he could react she was on top of him sinking her teeth into his neck. The other demons stood in horror as Piper ripped the demons jugular out of his neck and a black fluid sprayed out. The demon screamed in pain and then exploded as Piper stood up and faced them. The black tar like liquid was coming out of her mouth and onto her shirt as Phoebe ran up the stairs to see what the commotion was while Prue took advantage of the distraction and used a knife from earlier and killed one of the demons with it. The other got the hint and shimmered out before Piper could attack him. Leo stood up slowly as Piper was getting her senses back but immediately felt ill and started vomiting.

"Oh god Piper are you ok?" Prue asks while running over to her.

"Leo what's wrong?" Phoebe asks as Piper was convulsing.

"I don't know I can't heal her," Leo replied as he held her head.

"Jezebel we need to get her to Jezebel, she will know what to do," Prue said and Leo orbed out with all of them.

To be continued...


	5. Learning the hard way

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and this story will have a lot of twist and turns, and of course more drama is coming along with battles.

Chapter 5

Learning the hard way

Leo orbed Piper into Jezebel's club as she continued to convulse and choke on the tar like liquid that came out of her mouth. The other vampires were too busy feeding to notice the commotion as Jezebel walked up to them clearly irritated with other visit from them.

"What now?" Jezebel said as she looked down at Piper.

"Just help us dammit she is having problems breathing," Prue said as she held Piper's head.

"Fine follow me," she replied and headed to a hallway and then some stairs as Leo cared Piper in his arms while Phoebe and Prue walked behind him. They made their way down the dark steps until reaching a basement that looked more like a make shift dungeon then the normal basement filled with stuff that no one uses anymore. There was a concrete slab that stood off the ground about 3 feet and was 6 feet in length with blood coming down the sides. Silver chains bolted into the ground around the slab gave all of them a shiver as Jezebel turned on the lights and motioned Leo to put Piper on the cold slab.

"What the hell is this?" Prue asks as she looked around the room.

"None of your concern, now if you want my help then do what I say and be truthful with me," Jezebel replied as she opened a cabinet and pulled out transparent bags filled with blood attached to IV's. "How did this happen?"

"She drank from a demon," Leo replied as he laid her down gently.

Jezebel stopped her gathering of things to help her and gave them a disapproving look. "Demon why the hell would she bite a demon and most of all why would one be coming after her?"

"It kind of happens on a regular bases with us," Phoebe replied and had no idea what she just began.

"What are you?" Jezebel asks as she grabbed Piper's arm and looked for a vain to put the IV's in.

"Witches, I thought you knew," Phoebe replied as she held Piper's shanking hand.

"Could we please focus, Piper needs help now!" Leo said as his panic was rising for his wife.

Jezebel harshly pushed in the needle and then moved to the other arm and put an empty bag on the pillar next to the slab. "I will do a blood transfusion and it will take some time, while this is running through we are going to have a little talk," she said as her fangs came out because she was having trouble holding in her anger.

"I will stay with her," Leo said as he held her hand while the dark blood was filling the empty bag and the new blood was going in.

"You two with me now!" Jezebel said to Phoebe and Prue and both looked at each other not sure why she was furious with them.

It only took a few moments for them to reach Jezebel's office and the door slamming behind them, made the witches jump a bit.

"I don't think you understand the severity of this," Jezebel said as she sat down and lit a cigarette.

"Are you kidding me, you are a vampire I think you know about witches," Prue said as she sat down in the chair opposite of the angry smoker.

"We are very aware of witches and had most of them burned during the 14th-century," she replied.

Both sisters felt a surge of rage as Phoebe remembered all too well what is was like to get burned alive. "What, that was the inquisition," Prue said as she tried to keep from using her power on her.

"Oh please the church was never that organized we just used them as a cover."

"Why?" Prue asks.

"Because you are the only ones who can affect us, something with communicating and controlling the dead. Does that ring a bell?"

"We have never hurt any of your kind," Phoebe said as she was getting a little frightened at what Jezebel might do.

"Sins of the father crap Phoebe, if any of them knew what you were they would kill you the old fashion way."

"Listen we are just trying to get Piper back to her old self and then we will leave you alone," Prue said.

"What powers do you have?"

"Why?" Prue asks not wanting to give her any more info then she needed.

"Right now you own me so spill, or something else will."

"Premonitions, and levitation," Phoebe said not wanting to see a fight break out.

"Telekinesis and astral projection," Prue chimed in also not wanting to stop her from helping Piper.

"And Piper's?"

"She can freeze time," Phoebe replied as Prue shut her eyes tight. The last thing she wanted was for her to know too much and she felt the plan slipping away.

Jezebels eyes widened with the mention of Piper's power. "Freeze time?"

"It only works in the room she's in and for a short time," Phoebe said as Prue gave her baby sister a hard look. "Prue she needs to know the truth."

"Has she been able to use it since she has been turned?"

"No not yet," Prue replied.

Jezebel took a long hit off her cigarette as she leaned back in her chair while looking at a picture on the wall of a woman. "During the cleansing we were looking for a particular witch, one that could just use spells to wipe our minds and do many other things with just a few words. Even the fastest vampires could not escape her and our entire race was almost sent to extinction by her."

"Is there a way to turn Piper back or not?" Prue asks as Jezebel seemed to be lost in her memories.

"There was a nest of old vampires that wanted to be human to avoid her, so they hired alchemist to come up with a cure," she replied while keeping her eye on the picture.

"Well?" Phoebe asks trying to bring her back to the present.

Jezebel looked away from the oil painting and now looked at Phoebe. "There is a myth that they succeeded but if anyone would have it, it would be the council and braking into that place would be impossible unless you have the power to freeze time," she answered with a small smirk. "Odd isn't it, Piper gets shot, Drake just happens to be there to turn her, how convenient."

Prue tried to make her body language as neutral as she kept her mind clear of her conversation with the elder as Jezebel looked directly into her eyes, "Why are you singing?" she asks as Prue was humming a tune in her head.

"What?" Prue replied trying to look naive.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, so we just get the cure and we part ways," Prue said as she continued the tune in her head.

"Maybe I should have tried to read your minds earlier. Fine I have to admit that I would like to feel the sun again so here is the deal, Piper works on getting her power back and I will find out where the cure is and come up with a plan to retrieve it."

"Will she be ok?" Phoebe asks as she wanted to check on her sister.

"Oh I would not worry about her, but if I can read your minds even though I get showtunes," Jezebel replied as she looked at Prue, "Then other's will be able to as well. I suggest you find a spell that will block that from happening."

Downstairs Leo was using a towel to clean out her mouth of the dark liquid as her eyes opened slowly and took in her surroundings, "Leo," she said but it was low and groggy.

"Piper how are you feeling?" he asks softly.

"Like I drank a gallon of oil," she replied as she gave a week smile and started to cough.

"I guess you can't drink demons blood."

"A factoid that would have been nice to know about," Piper said and tried to sit up but her body was week and Leo made her lay back down.

"Stay put you need to rest."

"Is everyone else ok?" Piper asks as the memory came back to her of why she felt like hell.

"Yes they are fine now get some rest," Leo replied and kissed her on the cheek as she closed her eyes to get the sleep she desperately needed.

Phoebe and Prue came down to check on her as Leo sat down in a chair while holding Piper's cold hand.

"Hay how is she?" Prue asks as she stood next to the concrete slab.

"She is doing well but she needs to sleep," he replied.

"We have good news and bad news," Phoebe said.

"She knows," Prue said not even getting Leo a chance to choose which one he wanted first.

"And?"

"And she will help us get the cure on one conditioned," Prue replied.

"Why does there always have to be a condition?" Leo said while moving his head slightly back and forth.

"Piper needs to leave the manner and find a new place to live until this is over," Phoebe said and knew this would not please Leo.

"What?" he asks and stood up from his chair.

"If any other vampires find out who we are, then we are all dead." Prue replied.

"It's ok Leo it's not like we can't see her, it's for her Safety and ours," Phoebe said in hopes to calm him down.

"Phoebe demons are still attacking the house and you might need the power of three," Leo said almost in a whisper as he did not want anyone else to hear them.

"She moves at almost the speed of light, I think she can get to us in plenty of time," Phoebe replied.

"Leo you need to work with her on getting her witch powers back, we are going to need them," Prue said and rubbed Piper's head. "I'm sorry sweetie," Prue said to herself as Jezebel words rang through her mind. "Piper gets shot, Drake just happens to be there to turn her and she is the only one who can freeze time, Convenient." Prue knew she had to keep her secret but the gilt and the betrayal was becoming almost too much to bear. They all stood there in silence as new blood moved into Piper's body while the tainted one moved out while Jezebel stood at the top of the stairs as she drank from a wine glass filled with blood. "Keep your friends close," she whispered as a man walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't know if they are your enemies just yet Jezebel," he said.

"Said Brutus," she replied and drank the contents of the glass in one swallow.

To be continued…


	6. Remember me?

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews Hazel08 and P.M.H. I know that Vampires are over done these days but I am trying to bring it in differently as the story is more about trust being broken and how the sisters will deal with it. I will also be bringing in Paige soon as the story takes place towards the end of season three.

P.S

There is some great music I found and would be great doing Piper and Leo's love seen. The link is in my profile if you're interested.

Brand X = Eventide.

Chapter 6

Remember me?

Phoebe was getting dressed to go out with her new friend Max while Piper was upstairs working with Leo on her freeze power and Prue was working on a spell to block their inner thoughts from others. But of course Phoebe did not tell them who she was going out with and all of them assumed it was Cole. She was just about to leave when the doorbell rang and ran to answer it.

"Sorry I am running a little late," she said while closing her purse.

"Do you have a date?" Cole asks as he leaned against the doorframe. Phoebe looked up and was not expecting him and a matter-of-fact for some reason the man she loved more than anything became a distant memory. "Cole what are you doing here?' she asks and rushed him inside.

"I came to see my girlfriend, why haven't you called and I heard about a shooting at P3 is everyone alright?" he asks as Phoebe nudged him into the kitchen.

"Yeah it was just an attempted robbery," she replied not wanting to tell him what was going on right now.

"So who are you late for?" he asks as she was wearing a dress that he would have loved to take off.

"A friend Cole can we talk tomorrow?"

"Cole," Piper said as she walked into the kitchen to get some ingredients for Prue's potion. He looked at her and she seemed different, more confident and sexy then usual as she wore a sleeveless top with a low V neck that revealed a little cleavage and her flat stomach showed a little between her jeans and the bottom part of the shirt. "Piper I'm glad everything is ok," he said as he looked at her cleavage a little too much for both Piper's and Phoebe's liking.

"Up here Cole," Piper said as she raised one eyebrow.

"What oh sorry that blouse looks good on you," he said and cleared his throat while looking a little embarrassed at Phoebe who had her hands on her hips. She felt jealous and then realized that Max was doing the same thing to her. Vampires are known for their lore and is a way of attracting their prey like a sent or something visual used in the animal kingdom, but in the human world it is sexuality and the seduction. Cole could not quite understand why he was having the feelings he was and tried hard to block them out. Phoebe could feel guilt in the pit of her stomach as she was realizing she was cheating on her boyfriend that she loved very much but Max would be there soon and she needed to find a way out of this situation quickly.

"Ok well I need to go back upstairs, have fun on your date," Piper said and headed out of the kitchen as Cole watched her leave with a slight tilt to his head and a half smile. Phoebe's hit in his arm snapped him out of it and he now focused his gaze on her. "Do we have a date?" he asks as he put his arms around her. "Um yeah just give me a minute to call my friend," she replied and went to the phone in the Fourier but a knock at the door took her away from that task as she answered it. Max was standing on the other side and he looked amazing as the same thing that just happened to Cole was now happening to her again. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stepped outside to talk to him. "Max can we reschedule, something came up family emergency," she lied and hoped he could not read her mind as Cole was running through it at the moment along with having sex with him. "Sure maybe tomorrow night," he replied and kissed her on the cheek softly and it sent shivers down her spine in a good way. He was gone in a blur before she could even open her eyes to say thanks. "Oh boy," she thought as Cole opened the door," Who was that?" he asks.

"The friend I was supposed to go out with so are you ready?" Phoebe replied and put her hands around his strong neck as she felt very aroused at the moment.

"Maybe we could go someplace secluded," he said as he too was feeling the heat run through his body.

Phoebe just smiled and they shimmered away.

Upstairs Piper came in with the ingredients Prue needed as Leo was moving some furniture out of the way. "Who was that?" Prue asks.

"Cole," Piper replied but looked away and put her hands in her back pocket.

"What?' Leo asks as her body language was very telling that something wasn't quite right.

"He looked at me odd, do you think he knows?" she replied.

"What do you mean odd?" Prue asks.

Piper jotted her eyes back and forth trying to think of how to explain without pissing off her husband." Um he said I looked good in this blouse, he's never compliment my attire before," she said and avoided eye contact with Leo. Prue just laughed as she put the ingredients into the bowl. "You're kind of irresistible right now," she said and Leo blushed a little as he could not help but look at the blouse that Cole complemented. Every part of her body was like a still pond that glistened in the sunlight and all he wanted to do was make ripples in its perfection. "What?" Piper said not noticing her husband's lustful gaze. "It's part of your hunting mechanism, it attracts people to you," Prue replied.

"Oh god does it work on women?' Piper said a horrified at the thought.

"A little," Prue replied and gave a smile.

"That's not right," Piper said and now looked at Leo who was looking at her cleavage. She rolled her eyes and her neck," Leo up here concentrate we have work to do," she said and he snapped out of it.

"Right," he replied and cleared his throat.

Piper stood near the rear of the attic as Leo stood on the opposite end," Ok here goes nothing," she said and flicked out her wrist to freeze him but nothing happened. "Dammit."

"Piper just relax and keep trying," Prue said as she poured the contents of the bowl into a potion bottle. Piper shook out her hands and focused on her husband and tried again but this time something did happened and Leo exploded into a thousand of tiny blue and white lights. Prue and Piper stood in shock as Leo reformed himself," Ouch what was that?" he said as his wife ran to him. "Leo are you ok?" she said and hugged him. "Yeah I think so but that was not freezing me," he replied.

"No that was much cooler," Prue said as she looked at Piper.

"Prue I just blew up my husband, do you think the vampire blood is changing my freeze power?" Piper asks.

"I will check with the elders, just try to relax," Leo said and orbed out.

"Your powers could be advancing," Prue said and handed a bottle filled with purple liquid.

"Perfect and what is this?"

"To block them from reading our thoughts."

"Prue I don't handle things other than blood well," Piper said as she opened the bottle up.

"I know that is why I put some of mine in it."

"We share way too much," Piper said and drank the purple liquid along with Prue. They wrinkled their faces as the bitterness almost made them vomit." Why can't it taste like chocolate?" Prue said and put the bottle down.

"Then we wouldn't be witches we would be bakers," Piper replied and put hers down as well. "I wonder how Phoebe and Cole's date is going?"

"Let's just hope he doesn't say your name instead of hers," Prue replied and tried not to laugh.

Cole was kissing Phoebe on the neck as she arched her back as they laid on the soft grass while the moon was overhead. "Cole," she moaned as he moved his hand down her thigh. He stopped for a moment to look into her eyes as the moon reflected in them. "Phoebe," he whispered but felt his body go air born and all Phoebe saw was him being pulled away from her as Max now took his place. Cole landed hard against a tree and was knocked out as Max showed his fangs, "So this is your family emergency," he said and forced her head to the side so he could access her jugular and bit hard. Phoebe tried to fight him off but he was too strong and she was losing consciousness quickly as her veins were being drained of all its blood. "Leo," she whimpered as everything grows dark.

Leo orbed back but his face tightened as he could feel Phoebe's pain and cry for help. "Phoebe," he said and looked at the sisters. "Go now," Piper said as Prue touched Leo along with Piper so they could orb together. They arrived in a wooded area but there was a clearing, Prue saw Cole unconscious and then saw someone on top of Phoebe," Get off of her you son of a bitch!" she yelled and used her power on him to toss him off. Piper's fangs came out on their own and Max snarled as he stood up. Leo ran to Phoebe but Max was not about to let his dinner go without a fight. He moved in a blur and Leo went flying backwards landing hard on a bolder knocking him out cold. Piper moved in her own blur and pushed Max back as she stood near Phoebe's lifeless body. "Stupid baby vampire that was a mistake," he said and rushed her. Prue tried to wake Leo but it was no use and decided to help Piper kill Max. She looked around for a sharp stick and found one nearby as Max had Piper pinned to a tree. He was older then her and his strength was greater as he squeezed her neck. He knew that she did not need to breathe but that wasn't the point he wanted to rip her head off. Piper tried to use her freeze power but nothing was happening as she could feel her neck being stretched while he had one hand on her shoulder to keep her upper body from moving with it. "Prue," Piper grunted out while Max continued to push her head up. Prue took advantage of the opportunity of the distraction and tried to plunge the stick into Maxes back but he knew she was there and backhanded her across the face sending her tumbling backwards. The stick she held went into the air and Piper used what martial arts she knew to free herself of him by twisting his wrist and kicking him back. She used the tree as leverage to gain height and in a blur was air born grabbed the stick and plunged it into him in less than a second. He looked at her completely shocked as he screamed and then exploded but not like a demon, more like a bag filled with blood and bone. Piper backed away as she was now covered with pieces of Max as Prue got to her feet.

"Piper are you ok?" Prue asks hoping that wasn't her blood.

"Yeah but I don't think I can have a smoothly for a while," She replied and then looked at Phoebe," Oh god." She said and ran to her with Prue behind her." Prue wake Leo up."

"I tried he is not budging, Piper she is dying."

Piper looked around frantically for something that would help and remembered something Jezebel said about their blood. She took her forearm and bit hard to cause it to bleed," Phoebe drink," she said and lifted her baby sisters head to help her with that task. "Come on Phoebe drink," she said again and could feel Phoebe's lips begin to move on her arm as her eyes fluttered open. "Piper what are you doing, won't this turn her?" Prue asks as Cole and Leo started to stir. "No she has to be completely drained and I need to drink it," Piper replied.

"What happened?" Cole said and noticed that Piper was covered in blood and Phoebe was doing something to her arm. "NO!" he yelled thinking it was Phoebe's and ran to her side." Phoebe can you hear me?" he asks as Piper pulled her arm away. She could feel Piper's blood run through her as her body came back to life as a surge of energy came along with it. "Yeah I'm great," she said as Piper helped her up and she staggered a bit feeling a little drunk. "Have I been drinking?" she asks and then looked at her middle sister. "Piper tell me that is not yours."

"No it was his," she said as she pointed to the gelatin like substance on the ground.

"Is that what happens?' she asks looking at Piper very concerned.

"Let's just hope I don't get a splinter," Piper replied as Leo stood next to her and was now very concerned about her vulnerabilities. "Phoebe you ok?" she asks.

"Yeah thanks," she replied as Cole held her.

"That was a pureblood vampire, what the hell was he doing here and why would he be after you, witches and them don't travel on the same circles," he said while looking at Piper. "Your one aren't you?'

"Cole we can explain," Piper said as she pulled out a piece of bone from her hair.

"This is bad Piper killing another of your kind is punishable by death and the permanent one," he said.

"How do you know so much about them?" Phoebe asks.

"I have been a demon for 100 years Phoebe," he replied and that's all he had to say.

"Leo can you orb that somewhere, if they find his remains they will start looking for the one responsible?" Cole asks.

"I think so," he replied and with a move of his hand the pile was gone in white and blue orbs.

"We should go," Prue said and none of them disagreed.

It only took a few moments for them to arrive back at the manner and Piper immediately went for the shower. Cole paced back and forth in the attic as Phoebe drank tea that Prue got for her. "This will help," she said and put a blanket around her.

"Thanks," Phoebe said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this," Cole said as he continued to pace.

"Cole we have had a busy week and I am sorry," she replied.

"How did Piper get turned it's not an easy process and Leo would have known something was wrong?' he asks and Prue got up as she hoped that Cole could not read minds.

"It's a long story and I am very tired," Phoebe said as she put the cup down. "I need to go to sleep," she said and headed for the door way.

"Wait I will go with you," Cole said and Phoebe smiled. "Ok but don't asks any more questions tonight," she replied and they held hands while they left. Prue let out a sigh of relief as she avoided another bullet but for some reason the question never came up about Leo not knowing that something was wrong with Piper when it happened and she hoped it never would.

Leo changed into his boxers and jumped into the bed while waiting for Piper to get out of the shower. He was still feeling very frisky and they have not made love since this happened. Piper came out while rubbing a towel on her hair as she had one wrapped around her. "That was disgusting," she said and sat at the vanity," I think we are going to need the drains snaked after that shower," she said as Leo just watched her.

"Come to bed," he said softly yet his voice carried a message with it. Piper turned around a little taken back that he was in the mood considering what just happened. "Leo I just had a man explode on me and I don't know if I am ready for another, if you know what I mean," she said but all Leo did was smile back at her. The untried water on her shoulders sparkled and ran down her back, and he didn't know why he could see each drop as it did so but it was light small little lights that had life to them while Piper put the towel down on the table. She could see the lust in his eyes and now she was feeling it as everything around her became fuzzy except for him. She gave a half smile and was on top of him before Leo could even blink. "I'm stronger than you now," she said as she straddled his lower half while the towel only gave him a sneak peek of what was behind it. He tried to move his arms that Piper had pinned to the bed but found she was right and he could not budge. Piper could see his chest move up and down along with his hart pound as her wet hair cascaded down one side of her face. She was so thirsty and so aroused as she moved back and forth on top of him while he could see reddish orange light emanate from her. He could always see people's Ora's but hers was so bright and intense as he looked into her eyes. Piper was new to the hunt but her new instincts were kicking in as she looked deeply into his. His boxer shorts were not enough to contain how much he wanted her and Piper snapped her head back as she felt him grow while her fangs extended. This was nothing like she felt before, as her all her nerve endings seemed to be on the outside of her body as she let go of Leo's arms while she moved her hair out of the way so it flowed down one side of her body. Leo used his new found freedom and undid the towel to get a full view of what his eyes were denied. He almost wept when he ran his hands on her abdomen and rocked her gently as Piper let out a moan of satisfaction of his actions. She looked down at him as she moved his hands to her chest as her thirst grew and she narrowed her eyes slightly to put him in a trance. He turned his neck as he smiled while his hands were working on their own. Piper could see his jugular vein throb and she lowered her self-down as Leo said her name. Clear liquid dripped like a snake being milked for its poison but this concoction was to make Leo love what she was about to do as he moved his hands to her back and pressed his chest into hers. She bit gently and drank the life force that she desired and needed badly after giving half of her blood to Phoebe. Leo let out a moan of pleasure as he has never felt so at peace and euphoric as she drank from him. They made love like they never have and seemed to float on air while Leo's and Piper's Ora mixed together and for anyone who might be witness to this, it would have been like watching fireflies dance in the moonlight.

Meanwhile in Phoebe's room Cole fell asleep next to her as she went into dream land. "Phoebe how are you feeling?" Piper said as she rubbed Phoebe's arm. "Oh Piper you scared me," she said as she turned around to face her. But felt odd and a little excited as Piper ran her hand down her arm and onto her leg. "Are you cold?' Piper asks and gave her baby sister a sexy smile," A little," Phoebe replied as her excitement grew. "Maybe I should warm you up," Piper said and kissed her shoulder. "I would like that," Phoebe replied as even Cole could not make her feel this way and her whole body trembled with Piper's touch.

"Oh My God!" Phoebe said as she shot up in bed holding the sheets close to her chest.

"What is it?" Cole asks as he was awakened from his restful sleep.

"Piper," Phoebe said through her teeth and tried to get her breath back.

"Piper?" Cole asks in confusion.

"You don't want to know, apparently there's a side effect," she replied.

"Did you drink her blood?"

"Yes."

Cole could not help but laugh a little as he knew the consequences of drinking their blood. "It will only last for a week or so," he said and went back to sleep.

Phoebe looked at Cole and then blinked repeatedly as she tried to get the images out of her head but most of all how she felt as well. "Great that's just great," she said and laid back down but kept the covers close to her neck.

To be continued...


	7. News travels fast

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews LeoPiper, Hazel08, P.M.H.

I know this story is kind of odd as it is a mixture of True Blood and Game of thrones but will get much darker and more sister drama is on the way.

Chapter 7

News travels fast

Jezebel was working at her bar when she saw the top of light brown hair over the counter with two men standing behind the familiar hair color. She straightened up and put the towel away to free her hands as defense mode kicked in. "Did you miss the sign that said you must be this tall to enter?" Jezebel said while placing her hand up towards her neck to indicate the height. The light brown haired lady was not amused by the comment and just gave a small snort but in a blur she was now standing on the counter and was just a little taller than Jezebel. She was dressed in designer clothes that cost a fortune as she held a small staff to one side. "You must have missed the sign for no sluts aloud," The 3 foot woman replied with a satisfying grin.

"Oh it's the lollipop Guild," Jezebel said and gave her own satisfying grin.

"Your wit never ceases to amaze me," she said.

"Astra Von Hagen, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Your place fills more like a brothel then a hip club," Astra said and started walking down the counter while tapping her staff to make small dents in its top.

"I'm sure with some _small_ changes, we could accommodate your taste," Jezebel replied as she walked next to her.

Astra stopped her walking and was now focused on the questioning at hand, "Maximilian he visits here on occasion?"

Jezebel stopped as well and tried to keep her emotions in check as Astra works for the Council and is their head Hunter 'literally'. "On occasions," she replied.

"We'll have you seen him or is he not one of your weekend delights?"

"I am not his keeper," Jezebel answered as her patients for this woman was growing thin.

"His father is very curious about his whereabouts."

"Maybe you should look in _little_ crevices, you know places you can fit," Jezebel said and could not help but smile.

"I could look in your nether regions but it would be like the Grand Canyon and likely get lost," Astra said as she too smiled.

"It's a pity that after all these centuries you have not grown," Jezebel said and noticed Astra's expression harden as she was tired of playing verbal games.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know like I said I'm not his keeper."

"If you hear anything I'm sure you will take a moment out of your busy schedule to call me. You know if it wasn't for the fact that vampires heal themselves you would still bear the scar of our last encounter," Astra said as she used the end of her staff to trace where the scar would have been. "Thank god for _little_ miracles," Jezebel said but her patients and tolerance was gone. She grabbed the end of the staff but before any other action could be taken she was now airborne as the 3 foot woman was somehow faster and stronger than Jezebel and she went flying across the room as the patrons split like the Red Sea as she hit the wall hard. Leo and the others stepped into a very tense environment as Jezebel stood up quickly and tried to rush Astra but was stopped by some unseen force as Astra raised her hand with her palm facing Jezebel. Both their fangs were extended and their eyes darkened as this dance has taken place before. "Now Jez you know better than that, I might be small but I've learned to compensate by learning new and fun tricks.

"She is using telekinesis," Prue whispered into Phoebe's ear.

Astra took her eye off Jezebel but kept her hand in place as she sniffed the air," New blood," she said and looked right at Piper. "My My who are you?" she asks and lowered her hand but Jezebel stayed put while giving Piper a look of don't do anything stupid.

In a blur Astra was standing in front of Piper who was completely confused about who this woman was and just stood there her mouth agape. "Well?" she asks.

"Piper Wyatt," she replied remembering not to use her real last name.

Astra pulled out her cell phone and after a moment of tapping on the screen to get to information she stopped and now looked more inquisitively at Piper.

"Odd you're not here," she said.

"She is new," Prue chimed in and immediately got a very uncomfortable look from Astra.

"Your human companion needs to know her place."

Prue was about to make it very clear that she was not anyone's human companion and would not be put in her place but Phoebe grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Who is your maker?"

Piper again was not sure how to answer but knew she could not tell the truth, "I don't know I just crawled out of a hole," she partially lied.

"This is why I think we need a handbook," Astra said to the man next to her as she looked up at him. He smiled and laughed a little at the comment.

"Well we will start with the simplest, I am your superior," she said and raised her eyebrows waiting for Piper to do what is required when in her presence. The two men could tell Piper was confused and were behind her in an instant as they took her legs out by hitting the back of her knees, causing her to hit the ground into a kneeling position. "There now isn't that better, I do so hate to look up it makes my neck hurt," she said and Piper was not one to kneel for anyone and felt a hand on her shoulder keeping her down.

"Here is my card if you know anything about Max's whereabouts or your maker call me," Astra said and gave one last look at Jezebel. The little woman walked past Piper and the others with her Associates but stopped outside the door to look back while Piper stood up and entered the bar, "They are lying, keep an eye on them," she said and one of her men stayed behind outside while Jezebel headed for her office with the sisters in tow along with Leo.

"She knows your lying," Jezebel said as she shut the door.

"That obvious," Prue said and sat down.

"Did you move out yet?" Jezebel asked.

"We have been a little busy," Piper replied.

"Killing Max?" Jezebel said with a raised eyebrow.

"He was trying to kill me," Phoebe replied to justify their actions.

"Irrelevant your human, so who did the dirty deed?"

"I did," Piper replied.

Jezebel leaned forward as she blew smoke into Piper's face. "I have only known you for a week or so and I have the headhunter of the Council on my front doorstep."

"Looks like you too get along, 'Prue said.

A man in his 40s came to the door and Jezebel nodded to him to come in. He handed her a set of keys and a folder. "These are for my penthouse downtown and here is your new license, registration and other identification," she said and handed the folder to Piper. "I would count on a visit from Astra by tomorrow night she likes to tie up loose ends, as for you guys she may have someone keep an eye on you as well."

"Perfect," Prue said while rolling her eyes.

"On a second note I had to glamour most of my patriots when your husband decided to show that he could glow-in-the-dark when he brought you here after your demon incident," Jezebel said while looking up at Leo.

"Sorry I was in a panic," he replied.

"Wait how did you get this all together so fast?" Piper asks as she looked through the paperwork.

"I started the minute I saw Astra," the man replied.

"We are very efficient," Jezebel chimed in.

"Why is Max so important?" Phoebe asks.

"His father is a member of the Council," Jezebel replied.

"I thought vampires could not conceive?" Prue asks and looked at Piper, she immediately felt horrible for what she just said knowing how much her and Leo want a family.

"You're right, his father had Max turned once he became a vampire. He did not want to outlive him," Jezebel replied.

"That's a nice birthday present," Phoebe said.

Prue kept looking at the man who had slightly feathered hair that was brushed forward and could not help but think she saw him somewhere. The man noticed how she was looking at him and assumed it was his lore but Prue had some of her own even without being a vampire. He gave her a small smile as she tapped her fingers on the table trying to place him. Jezebel was very aware of the exchange but also was more aware of the tapping on her desk. "Unless you're trying to do S.O.S I would prefer if you stop that," she said as Prue's eyes widened.

"No it can't be," Prue said.

"What Prue?" Piper asks not sure what her older sister was referring to.

"Brutus?" Prue said with her mouth agape.

The man was impressed as he raised eyebrows at her and smiled more brightly," impressive."

"Wait they Brutus?" Piper asks as she too was a little amazed at the possibility.

"In the flesh," he replied.

"Ok what the hell are you guys talking about?" Phoebe asks.

"You know, friends romans countrymen," Piper replied while looking at Phoebe.

"Oh, oh." Phoebe said.

"Wait you killed yourself after losing the battle of Philippi?" Prue asks.

"Killed, turned it's all the same," he replied and headed for the door.

Prue just sat there as she could not believe she has just met the legendary Brutus. "Now that were done going down memory lane, could we get back to the business at hand?" Jezebel said as he left the room.

"Right how do I deal with her?" Piper asks referring to Astra.

"First don't make fun of her size, second try not to show you're hiding something she's very quick on picking those things up."

"Have you come up with the plan to get the cure?" Leo asks.

"Well now that you have made your presence known it may be a litter harder than expected," Jezebel replied as she leaned back into her chair. "I will contact you wants I have a solid plan, until then could you reframe from killing anymore of us?"

Piper rolled her eyes and nodded as she stood up. Prue how did you know who he was?" she asks before leaving the room.

"There was an oil painting at Buckland's, I can't believe the resemblance," Prue replied.

"He always complained that the artist made his nose too big," Jezebel said as she shut the door behind them.

"Well look who is going to the penthouse," Phoebe said.

"Be careful guys," Piper said as Leo orbed her away.

"I hope I don't have any more dreams," Phoebe said as she looked up and the white and blue orbs faded away.

"What?" Prue asks.

"Nothing," Phoebe replied and headed for the exit with Prue in tow.

To be continued…

A/N:

The next chapter will be Prue centric as we get into more of the betrayal part of this story, and maybe a new love affair with Brutus.


	8. Rat in a cage

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews Hazel08, LeoPiper, P.M.H.

True blood does every right when it comes to bringing in all the different elements of the supernatural and mythology even with a small budget. I really like how they brought witches into it. I don't what to copy the show, but I am using how they make vampires because I think it's more believable the way they do it. I would like to start reading the books to see if it is close to the show.

Chapter 8

Rat in a cage

It was morning and Prue moved from one side of the attic to the other with her hands firmly placed on her hips. "Come on I know you're lingering around," she said and was given her answer by blue and white orbs that filled the room. "Prue how are things going?" the elder asks to a very irate charmed one.

"Right like you don't know," she replied not amused by his question.

"We do not keep eyes on you guys at all times Prue," he said.

"Well Piper killed another vampire and by the way it is punishable by death if anyone finds out. Second Max almost killed Phoebe and third keeping this secret from them is tearing me apart. _WE_ don't keep secrets in this family," she said as her breathing was quickening and the need to use her power on him was growing.

"This is bigger than you, I and everyone. Prue I told you about what we have heard and if we don't stop them humans like your self will be just cattle."

"You guys have all the dam power so why don't you deal with it?" Prue asks.

"We are trying and have tried but turning an elder could be disastrous if they ever found a way to take our powers."

"And if they ever find out about Piper, you don't think they will try to take hers?"

"Prue I know this is more then we have ever asked of you before and is not the normal demon hunt, but I'm afraid there's not much choice in the matter. The line has already been crossed and now it must be seen through."

"Is that why she's getting a power boost so to speak?" Prue asks referring to her exploding hands.

"No that is a normal progression of her witch powers but could come in useful when the time comes."

"Fine but when I tell her that I was responsible for her getting shot and turned, you better hope she doesn't use any power on me," Prue said as she went to the book.

"She loves you Prue, more then you know and she will never hurt you. Please be patient and careful some of these vampires are old and powerful not to mention have no quandaries on killing anyone, and you still don't know if the mind reading potion is powerful enough to stop all of them. So don't tell her yet," he said and orbed away.

Prue watched the orbs go but her anger towards them did not as she searched the book for a way to get this done quickly, but this magic was not the same as what they faced, and decided that another book may be more appropriate. She went to Piper's room and rummage through some of her books, most of them were romance and comedy but she did have an Ann Rice book, called Queen of the damned. She was not sure if there was something in there that can help them but maybe it would give some insight on how the vampire's world worked. She flipped through some of the pages and found a chapter called the shadow thief and she looked at it inquisitively and sat down at the edge of the bed. She began to read the small print while Phoebe and Cole was getting up to start the normal routine if they had one.

Cole was more playful than usual as he used a towel to smack Phoebe on the butt after they took a shower. "Cole," Phoebe said as she giggled to her room. The white towel hung low on his waist and his chest was shining from the clean water they emerged from. "Hay come back here I have a few more in me," he said and chased her into her bedroom.

"You are frisky today," she said and closed the door to her room as Cole pressed up against her as her towel was just above her cleavage.

"I am frisky every day," he said and kissed her softly but passionately.

"I love you Cole," she said into his lips and he smiled at her.

"I love you too," he said and began to show just how frisky he was.

Leo was just waking up from a restful night sleep and was not sure if it was morning or night. The penthouse was designed to keep all sunlight out and it was a welcome change from sleeping in the basement. He looked to his side expecting to see Piper but she was not there.

"Piper?"

"Yeah," she replied coming out of the kitchen.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Leo I don't sleep at night anymore remember," she said while carrying a tray of food.

"Right sorry are you ok you look a little paler then usual?" he said as he took the tray of eggs and bacon out of her hands.

"Just tired," she replied as Leo put his thumb under her nose," Piper you're bleeding," he said as he wiped the small amount of blood away.

"Yeah apparently if I don't get enough sleep I bleed, again another factoid left out," she said with a forced laugh.

"Here get some sleep and did you eat last night?" he asks while taking her to the bed.

"I had some of the synthetic sorry excuse for blood, Jezebel was right it is like fat free chocolate or boxed wine," she replied and sat on the bed.

Leo picked up the knife that was on the bedside table and started to cut his forearm when Piper stopped him.

"No Leo I am just tired," she said and crawled under the sheets and settled in to get the rest she needed.

"Good night Piper," Leo whispered as he kissed her cold cheek. He took the tray of food that she made for him to the kitchen and ate his breakfast alone.

Prue finished skipping through the chapter about the shadow thief and came across something interesting. Apparently there was a clan of vampires that did not cast shadows. She looked on the web for any info on that concept but unfortunately found nothing. "_Why would that matter_?" she thought as she did search after search. "_Does Piper cast a shadow_?" she pondered and could not remember if she did. She was tapping on the keyboard keys lightly as she continued to think of searches. "_What does our shadow represent_?" she thought and did a search. She got a variety of hits most of them referring to darkness and evil meanings but nothing solid. "_Jezebel will know something about this_?" she thought as Phoebe came down the stairs beaming as she held Cole's hand.

"Hay what are you doing?" Phoebe asks as she went to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Cole do you know anything about a myth or a clan called the shadow thieves?" Phoebe asks ignoring her baby sister's question.

"Nope why?"

"Just curious, I need to talk to Jezebel," Prue said and started to head out when Phoebe stopped her.

"Um Prue she is asleep and I am pretty sure she would find it rude if you woke her up, considering she doesn't like us very much."

"Dammit I forgot," Prue said and sat back down frustrated that she had to wait until sunset to find some answers.

Phoebe could tell that Prue was not handling the situation well and sat down next to her. "Prue what is going on with you, it's like you want to tell me something but you can't?" she asks.

Prue felt like a rat in a cage and tried to not show she was squirming on the inside as she got up from the table. "I just have a lot on my mind Phoebe and I need to get to work."

"Ok," Phoebe said but knew something was wrong.

Cole gave his girlfriend a kiss before shimmering out and Phoebe was getting ready for school.

Piper just got out of the shower and was about to put the towel around her when Drake walked in to the bathroom. "Drake," she said and let her eyes travel down his broad chest until they rested on his impressive manhood. "Hello Piper would you like to take another shower?" He said and she was lost in a trance as he was near her in a blur. "Sure," she replied as she ran her hands down his hard shirtless chest. He moved his hand behind her head and through her wet hair. "Dammit!" she yelled as she rose from her bed and would have been sweating and gasping if she did those things anymore. "I thought those dreams were over," she said and flopped back down on the bed. She looked at the clock on the end table and it was only 6 PM. She felt rested but extremely thirsty as she licked her lips while getting out of bed. This was the first time she really looked around the penthouse as she went to the refrigerator that for the most part only had a few bottles of blood in it. Leo went to the grocery store to pick up some food for him but it was a huge stainless steel double door masterpiece of engineering to her. She let her fingers glide down the polished steel as she closed the door. The kitchen was four times the size of the one at the manner and the alabaster countertop was to die for. Contemporary high-end pendants hung over the bar as the living room came into view. The furniture was custom-designed and had modern yet 1930s look to it a mixture of glamour and streamline. She was more into antiques but could not help but love this look as she moved into the bedroom. It was clean and spotless as she made her way to the walk-in closet that had a huge sliding door that was made of an old door from a monastery. She could not help but snicker at the ironic choice of doors as she slid it open and put the half-drunk bottle of blood on the table that was near the entrance of the closet that was larger than her living room. "Oh my," she said as she looked at the designer clothes that seemed lonely on their hangers. She remembered when Prue was Ms. Hellfire and now understood how she felt as she ran her hand through the variety of luscious materials. There was a radio built into the wall along with a television on the far end and she turned it on. Lady Gaga song bad Romance was just starting and the beat had its own power as she started bobbing her head as she picked out an outfit. "She didn't say don't touch," she thought as she went to the mirror and put the bronze dress in front of her. It shined in shimmered in all the right places and it looked like she was the same size as Jezebel as she took off her pajamas to slip into the silky goodness. It was perfect in every way as she turned to the side and the low back revealed the small of her back. In the mirror she could see nothing but shoes behind her as a wall seemed to be dedicated to the small addiction. "I don't ever want to go home," she said as she could not help but smile while looking for the perfect pair that would match. She started to dance a little more now as the music played and her bare feet moved with ease on the white marble floor that seemed to be heated from underneath. Her long hair danced with her while she used her one hand to hold up the back as she song along with the song.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance"

The shoes she was looking for came into view and she slipped them on as the high heels made her a little taller. She admired herself in the mirror until the door bang rang and she was taken out of her fun as she was trying to think of who it could be. 'Shit Astra," she thought but then remembered it was only 6 PM and the sun was still out in force. She opened the door nervously and was relieved to see her older sister Prue on the other side. "Prue hi," Piper said as she has a ready forgotten the dress she was wearing.

"ooh-la-la," Prue said as she entered.

Piper looked down at herself and then suddenly felt a little embarrassed," You should see the closet," she said as she followed Prue in.

"Wow this place is amazing," Prue said while looking around.

"I finally get the kitchen of my dreams and I don't eat anymore," Piper said with a snort.

"It's not permanent Piper."

"I know, so as she came to see you yet?" Piper asks.

"Astra, no not yet how about you?"

"Nope thank god," Piper replied and went back to the bedroom. "I need to change just give me a minute."

"That dress looked incredible on you," Prue said as Piper was now out of view.

It did not take long for the middle sister to get back into her normal street clothes but was a little worried about how Prue said how she looked. "Prue you're not?"

"No Piper god I can't complement you without it coming off that way," Prue said while laughing.

"Sorry it's just, never mind so how have you been doing?"

Prue was starting to feel like the cage rat again," Piper I am more worried about you."

"What actually it's not that bad, I mean besides having to sleep during the day and a few other things, I feel more powerful and sexy," Piper replied and gave a genuine smile.

"Don't tell me you're changing your mind about being turned back?" Prue asks as she was very concerned that Piper even said that.

"No I still want to be turned back, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the perks while they last."

"Good, but I found something in a book about shadow thieves there was a clan of vampires that did not cast shadows. I think we need to talk to Jezebel about it." Prue said as she looked at the floor and could see that Piper cast a shadow.

"Ok but you know how she is about us showing up," Piper said as she looked where Prue was. "And yes I cast a shadow and I can see my own reflection."

Prue gave her a smile as her stomach started the growl." Prue are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little."

"Well unless you want blood or eggs we might need to go out."

"Going out sounds good but it's still too early."

Piper bit her lower lip as she contemplated a plan," We could try on clothes before heading out?" she said and gave a wink.

"What about Leo?"

"He is going to be busy tonight so its just us and Phoebe," Piper replied.

"Nope just us, her and Cole are spending some time together," Prue said.

"We haven't spent a lot of time together lately, this will be fun," Piper said and headed for the bedroom with Prue in tow. They both would try on a variety of outfits as the hours passed while the radio played and their danced. It has been a long time since her and Piper have acted like this and she was feeling reconnected to her. They were teenagers in a mall again but these clothes were free and much more delightful. Shoes and purses to match what more could a girl ask for.

Meanwhile Drake was also getting ready for his evening when a knock at the door took him away from that task. "Hello," he said while opening the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said and in a flash he was unconscious without even being touched. A man stepped over him as two other men did the same and the door shut.

To be continued…


	9. Blood Ties

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Lizardmomma: You are right about Jezebel. I am bringing her back because I really like her character in silent killer original. Although this is a completely different story we will learn more about her in this story then we did in the other.

Chapter 9

Blood Ties

The waiter brought Prue her well done stake with vegetables as Piper was given red wine but nothing to eat. The restaurant was busy and the two sisters did not go unnoticed as they were wearing designer clothes they borrowed from Jezebel's closet. Piper decided that the copper dress was too revealing because people were already in vertically attracted to her. So she wore slacks with a shiny sleeveless dark steel color blouse. Prue was wearing a long dress that had some pattern to it, but it was subtle and made of muted colors of teal blues and light browns.

"Sorry Piper you can't eat anything," Prue said as she took a bite of her perfectly seasoned steak.

"Its ok Prue on the bright side I never have to worry about my waistline expanding," Piper replied as she moved the wine away from her.

"No but your powers are, have you been practicing?"

"Well I don't want to blow up anything in Jezebel's penthouse considering it would take me a lifetime to pay off. Besides we don't even have a plan yet.

"I know but you need to be ready."

"Prue what is going on with you, its like you're unsure about everything?"

"Nothing it's just this is out of our scope," Prue replied but kept her eyes firmly on her plate.

"Um honey everything is normally out of our scope, you seem so indecisive."

"Piper its fine I just don't want to make a big mistake here and ruin your chance of being cured," she said as she cut into her stake roughly.

"Ok but we kind of need our leader back Prue."

Prue stopped cutting and let the fork and knife fall to the side of the plate as she closed her eyes tight. "Dammit Piper I know that," she replied while giving Piper a stern look.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about you," Piper said as she put her hand on Prue's.

The oldest sister could see that Piper was pale and cold from her touch and knew that the life force that once ran through her was gone." Have you drunk today?"

Piper pulled her hand away and looked to the side trying to avoid eye contact as usual. "No but its ok I drank the supplement."

"Piper that won't be enough and it is starting to show."

"Prue I will not do that," Piper said as she looked her sister in the eye.

"What about Jezebel's nightclub, people there will let you?"

"I know but there was an incident with Leo and I can't I just can't."

"What do you mean?"

"We were you know, and I drank from him during it, Prue I lost control and before I knew it he was unconscious. I could have killed him," Piper replied as a tear of blood started coming down her cheek. She wiped it and looked at her hand as Prue handed her a napkin. "Great just great, it's bad enough smearing my eyeliner now I have blood going down my dam cheek." she said and used the napkin to wipe it away.

"Piper its not your fault you're still learning how to deal with this, maybe if you do it more often you will learn control."

"We will fix this before I need to worry about it," Piper said and then felt something, a sense of urgency a sense of peril but not hers. Her fangs made their appearance in a flash as her already dark brown eyes became much darker.

"Piper?"

"Drake," Piper said and was gone in a blur. Prue just sat there as people looked at her very confused at the situation.

"Check please," Prue said as she raised her hand to get the waiter's attention as people went about their business.

Drake was being held by two men and had a silver chain wrapped around his neck as the other man paced the room. Drake was being weakened by the silver and could not fight back while the other man continued his questioning. He was dressed in a tailor suit that looked more like a representation of the 1930s but with modern additions. He also had a pocket watch in his hand and kept a very close eye on the time.

"Drake you know my obsession so don't abuse it."

"I don't have it I need more time," Drake said as he struggled with the two men.

"I have given you more than enough time, two months, three days and five hours, 20 minutes and 13 seconds make that 12," he said as he kept his eye on his pocket watch while the second clicked away.

"I swear I can have the money in a couple of days."

The man stopped his pacing and looked up from his watch while his face was still pointing downwards. His fangs expanded and a small growl followed. "Time is up Drake," he said and in a blur was in front of Drake with his fangs inches away from Drakes neck but seem to be frozen stiff. Drake looked at the man who was about to kill him and the two men that held him were also frozen.

"Drake what the hell is going on?" Piper said as she stood at the entrance of his house with her hands expanded.

"Did you do this?" he asks as he managed to get away from the two men and moved around the other.

"Yes and it's a good thing they froze and not exploded," she said while lowering her hands.

"How long does it last?" he asked as he walked over to the staircase banister and broke one of the upright supporting columns that splintered and crated a point when he did so.

"Wait you're not going to kill them, because that's the last thing I need right now," Piper said as she stepped in front of him.

"You bet I am," he replied and pulled off the silver chain from around his neck. He could feel his energy coming back as he walked over to the man in the suit. But something was happening and the men that were once frozen were beginning to tremble like a paint can in one of those shakers you see at a hardware store.

"Shit we need to go," Piper said and she grabbed Drake by the arm and pulled him out of the house.

The men became unfrozen and could see that they were missing one key person. "How did he get away from us?" one of the men asks.

The suited man looked at his pocket watch and could tell some time has passed from the last time he looked at it. "I don't know but I think we need to find out," he replied and looked at the entrance as the door was wide open.

Meanwhile Phoebe just came back from her date with Cole and he had some business to attend as he was still a lawyer for the most part so she was alone in the house. She was just about to get undressed when the doorbell rang. "Who the hell could that be?" she said while opening the door.

"Astra," Phoebe said and felt her stomach fall.

"Hello can I come in?" she asks as she looked up at Phoebe.

Phoebe did not reply right away as she knew the only way a vampire could gain entrance, was being invited in but she also knew she could recant the invitation.

Astra rolled her eyes as she waited for the reply, "Don't worry I have already fed and you're not my type."

Phoebe was not sure what that meant and decided to let her in out of fear she would get suspicious. "Ok well I don't know what that means but come in," she said and Astra stepped over the threshold and into the house.

"This is quaint," she said as she made her way to the living room with Phoebe walking behind her but all of her senses were at the ready.

"How can I help you?" Phoebe asks.

"Your friend Piper is new to being one of us and I just want to make sure she's adjusting," Astra replied.

"Oh um right, yeah it is taking some time but she seems to be ok," Phoebe said and could tell that Astra was trying to read her mind and hoped that the potion worked.

Astra gave Phoebe a sideways look as she could not get any internal thoughts and felt a little puzzled. "I see she owns a penthouse apparently her club is doing quite well."

"Yeah," Phoebe said as she kept her answers simple.

"Aren't you the conversationalist," Astra said and picked up a picture of the sisters together. "You are close friends I can see."

"Yes we have known each other for a long time, Astra what exactly do you want?"

"Just checking on the baby vampire and trying to find her maker, she was wronged by not having her maker show her the ropes and I want to make sure that whoever was responsible is punished."

"She doesn't know, she just woke up that way," Phoebe said as the sound of glass breaking in the Conservatory made both of them look. Astra blurred out of the way of a very sharp and directional arrow, which impaled itself into the wall. "Is this how you great your guest?" Astra said as her 3 foot body tightened and her fangs expanded.

"It wasn't me," Phoebe replied as another arrow came busting through the window and Astra pushed Phoebe out of the way just in time. "Van Helsing," she said with a sneer.

"Wait the movie Van Helsing?" Phoebe said as the lights went out in the house.

"What do you think it was based off," Astra replied as she turned the knob on her staff and pulled out a long blade. "Stay here," she said and was gone from Phoebe's site in a blur. The house was quiet and she debated on calling for Cole or Leo but that would give them away and hoped that Van Helsing would leave the premises. She moved around carefully as her eyes strained to adjust to the darkness. She could hear the sound of metal hitting metal outside the house and decided to take a peek. Astra was fighting a man who wore long coat as two other people one a woman and one a man lay dead on the ground, their throats cut by Astra sword. She could not help but be impressed with a small woman as she moved with grace and precision while fighting a man four times her size. But what he lacked in vampire powers he made up and gadgets, she could tell his blade was covered with silver and he had another large blade that was curved in is other hand. She was fast but he was just as quick in responding as they clash swords that sparked giving competition to the stars in its twinkle. Phoebe was taken out of her viewing experience by the feel of a cold blade on her neck.

"Don't move," a man said and her natural instincts kicked in. She grabbed a man's wrist and flipped him over her shoulders, causing him to go crashing through the window she was once looking out of. Astra could hear the commotion and took a moment to check and that was all Van Helsing needed. He plunged his sword into her shoulder and the silver was like a poison as it entered her body. Phoebe jumped out the window to finish the man who tried to kill her but he was human from what she could tell, and could only knock him out with a few punches. She could not levitate in front of Astra or it would give away who she was. Astra pulled out the sword and used her telekinesis to violently toss Van Helsing sideways and into a large tree. He grunted as he hit but was already starting to get up as another man came after Phoebe. Astra look from side to side, keeping one eye on Van Helsing and Phoebe as she struggled to regain her strength. Phoebe was using her martial arts skills to fight the man and was doing quite well in doing so. She was able to take him down quickly and could see a woman coming out of the shadows holding a pointed staff made of wood. Phoebe picked up the knife that fell on the ground and threw it at the woman making sure to hit her in the leg to not kill her. Astra turned quickly as the staff was only a few inches away and then looked at Phoebe who was breathing heavily, while the injured woman decided to make a run for it.

"Thank you," Astra said not sure of why she saved her.

"Don't mention it," Phoebe replied as she was not sure why she did as well.

Van Helsing could see that Astra was at full strength and decided to fight and live another day as he fled.

"Ok what the hell was that about?" Phoebe said as they went back into the house.

"He is a vampire Hunter and I am a vampire I think that clears it up."

"Well there are two dead people in my yard with their throats cut, so I'm not sure how I'm going to explain to the police," Phoebe said while sitting down on the couch.

"I will take care of it, considering you saved my life. I'm just curious where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I took a few martial arts classes; you know being a single woman in the city and all."

"I see," Astra said and pulled out her cell phone. "We need the cleaners," she said into the receiver and hung up.

"They were trying to kill me and I'm not a vampire," Phoebe said as Prue came into the dark house.

"Phoebe are you here?" Prue said and stopped when she saw Astra.

"It's under control I'm sorry about inconveniencing you as for Helsing he was after me and not you. He knows your human at least and should leave you alone, if not then call me. But from what I can tell you can handle yourself quite well," Astra said and nodded her head and was gone in a blur.

"Phoebe did you invite her in and what the hell is going on?" Prue said as she put her purse down on the table.

The baby sister took in a deep breath and started to explain as Cole shimmered in.

"Are you ok I could feel something was wrong?" he asks.

Phoebe hugged him and told them what happened after a few minutes the lights came back on and they sat there not sure how to respond.

"Where did Piper go?" Phoebe asks as Prue told her what happened at the restaurant.

"I have no idea and she's not answering her phone," Prue replied.

"On the bright side I think I got in good with Astra maybe that will help us get close to the Council," Phoebe said as Leo orbed in.

"Where is Piper, it will be morning in a few hours," Leo asks the group.

"We don't know she just took off after she said Drake," Prue replied.

"Can't you since her?' Cole asks.

"No I have not drank her blood in a while, and ever since the incident she won't drink mine," Leo replied as his fear was growing.

"What incident?" Phoebe asks.

"I will tell you later let's just find a way to locate her," Prue said as they headed for the attic.

Drake and Piper were walking through a cemetery as the darkness was giving away to the beginning of light. "Drake tell me who they are!" Piper said as she followed him past tombstones.

"Piper we need to find a place to rest," he said while walking up to a crypt.

"I have the penthouse," she said as she too could feel the urgency of finding darkness.

"We can't go back there not now, he will look there," Drake said and opened the doors to the crypt.

"Why he doesn't know me and he never saw me," Piper said as she walked in with him and wrinkled her nose. "I am not sleeping here."

"We don't have a choice and he will know something trust me he's good at finding people especially the dead," Drake replied and pushed the solid cemented slab off of a concrete coffin.

"Drake who are they?" Piper asks as he stepped in.

"Loan sharks," he replied and extended his hand to her.

Piper stood there for a moment but the light coming through the holes in the roof started to burn her skin and she took his hand and crawled in with him. Drake closed the concrete slab from the inside as the sun rose.

To be continued…


	10. Loan Sharks, Vampire Hunters and Werewol

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Will Prue and the new werewolf find a love connection, will they find the cure and will Phoebe except Astra offer to be her human companion? How did the shadow thieves become to be? These are just a few questions that will be answered in the chapter's to come, as voodoo also makes an entrance later on.

What's to come:

Piper's invitation is recanted

Prue and the new guy hit it off in more ways than one

Leo's wings are threatened

Phoebe gets new power from an unexpected source

Cole has feelings for someone else

Chapter 10

Loan Sharks, Vampire Hunters and Werewolves oh my.

Prue used her telekinesis power to move the large concrete slab off the stone coffin as Phoebe and Leo stood to the side.

"Why would she be in here?" Leo asks.

"I don't know," Prue replied and Drake stood up and stretched.

"Well that was uncomfortable," he said as Piper stood up as well. "Ok who wants to be breakfast?" he asks and extended his fangs with a smile.

"Nobody, Piper what the hell?" Phoebe said as her middle sister climbed out of the stone coffin.

"Asks him," she replied and dusted herself off but felt dizzy and Leo had to keep her from falling.

"Piper here," he said and handed her a bottle of the synthetic blood.

"She needs to feed," Drake said as he too climbed out.

"This is fine," Piper said and drank the contents quickly and felt a little strength come back. "Thank you," she said to Leo.

"You still didn't answer the question why were you with him?" Leo asks as his curiosity and jealousy was rising in him.

"Can we do this outside because this is creepy?" Prue asks and left the crypt with everyone behind her.

"I had some issues with credit," Drake replied as he exited the crypt.

"You mean loan sharks," Piper corrected.

"We all have our addiction that doesn't change even if you're dead," he replied.

"On the bright side my freeze power works on vampires except him," Piper said and turned to face Drake.

"Wait you got in a fight?" Prue asks.

"No I stopped one," Piper replied.

"I have a gambling issue," Drake said as he looked around the graveyard and into the trees.

"So why the hell would you borrow from vampires?" Phoebe asks not caring about what he was looking at.

Drake did not take his eyes off the tree line as he replied," I don't exist anymore so going to a bank would create questions."

"Oh By the Way, Astra stopped by," Phoebe said.

"The house?" Piper asks.

"Yeah and a vampire Hunter, Van Helsing ring a bell?" Prue said and put her hands on her hips.

"You have to be kidding me," Piper replied and rolled her eyes.

"I think Astra likes me," Phoebe said.

"She kicked some ass," Prue said as Drake's fangs extended once again and his face tightened.

"Piper go that way I will go this way, we have company," he said and in a blur was gone.

Everyone looked around to see what he was talking about, but could not see anyone else in the graveyard. "Drake!" Piper yelled as she was confused at what he meant but then she felt a presence lurking somewhere in the tree line and she was fearful. Her fangs extended as well and she was gone in a blur.

"That is really starting to piss me off," Prue said as she looked around in the dark. "Leo go were Drake went, Phoebe your with me."

Leo nodded his head and ran towards the tree line on the far end as Phoebe and Prue ran towards the tree line on the opposite end. Piper was standing on the edge of the graveyard as some trees were rustling in front of her even though her eyesight was far keener at night she still could not see what was behind the trees. Two bright blue eyes pierced the darkness low to the ground and before she could react a large wolf was now on top of her. She used her arm to keep its teeth from ripping her throat out as it bit hard. She used her new strength in her legs to push off the large silver color wolf. It went back about 10 feet but regained its footing quickly. Piper's arm started to heal itself as she got to her feet while her sisters were closing in fast. Piper used her good arm and tried to use her freeze power on the wolf but instead blew up the tree next to it. "Shit," she grunted as the wolf changed into a very large man instantaneously and was completely naked. "What the hell?" she said as he looked at the burning and destroyed tree.

"What are you, vampires can't do that?" he said.

"I should be asking you the same question," Piper replied as her arm was still trying to heal.

His growl seemed to come from his chest that was perfectly chiseled as Piper made her own warning sound to stay away.

"Hay stop!" Prue yelled as she stood between them and looked at the naked man that was 6 foot- and nothing but muscle. "I don't know who you are but apparently you have been blessed in a lot of places," Prue said as her eyes went to his manhood. His growling ceased and he smiled at Prue but then his expression Harden when he sat his eyes on Piper.

"Why don't you tell Count Chocula to back off," he said.

Piper tilted her head to the side slightly as Drake and Leo was now with them. "Hay Q Joe we were minding our own business so you back off."

"I smelled something rotting thought I check it out," he said with an arrogant sneer.

"Maybe it's all the butt's you been sniffing," Piper replied as her own growl was becoming louder. Prue put her hands up to stop them from killing each other. Her hand was in the center of the man's chest and her other one was on Piper's shoulder. She could feel both of their bodies vibrate but one body ran hot while the other cold. "Guys stop now," she demanded.

"So what are you? " Phoebe asks.

"He is a werewolf," Drake replied coldly.

"So all werewolf's walk around naked?" Piper said as she walked away from him.

"All vampires walk around with a wooden stake up their ass?" the man asks while Prue still had her hand on him.

"Enough both of you and Leo could you give him your cote?" Prue asks.

"My pleasure," Leo replied and handed his cote. The man put it around his waist but it didn't cover everything and Leo just gave a snort as he followed Piper.

"What is your name?" Phoebe asks.

"Aidan," he replied.

Leo was walking behind Piper trying to catch up. "Piper wait."

"What I mean its not bad enough to have a vampire Hunter out there but now a dam werewolf. I never thought I would say I miss fighting demons," she said as she turned to face him.

"Yeah I am starting to miss the old days too," Leo said and put his hand on her shoulder," But we need all the help we can get."

"Help from him, Leo if you haven't noticed were kind of internal enemies and he almost bit off my arm," she said while holding up her healed forearm. "I don't want to be a chew toy for Lassie over there."

Leo could not help but laugh a little at her snide remarks about the werewolf but he knew their needed help. "Piper you are a witch first so technically you're not enemies, werewolves are neither good nor evil by default, they choose their path just like you."

Piper stood silent for a moment and gave into her husband who was mostly right when it came to things of magic and the other world. "Fine but that doesn't mean I have to like him," she said and walked back to where everyone else was.

"Do you run with a pack?" Drake asks while looking around.

"No I haven't in years, I was just doing my run for the night," Aidan replied.

"Just out of curiosity does Van Helsing mean anything to you?" Phoebe asks.

"The vampire Hunter?"

"It ant the movie," Phoebe replied.

"Yeah I know him," he replied but his eyes avoided contact with everyone else as they watered.

"Did we hit a chord?" Piper said as she noticed his expression saddened.

He looked right at Piper and was not happy about the comment," listen from what I can tell your new with this so that is why I will let this go, but I have my reasons for hating him."

"I would think you'd be on the same side," Prue said.

"We used to be but then my girlfriend was turned into a vampire out of revenge and Van Helsing out of his nature, buried her in concrete with silver wrapped around her neck. I have been looking for her for three years," he said as his lower lip quivered.

"I am so sorry," Prue said.

"So is he immortal?" Phoebe asks after a long moment of silence.

"Not at first but then he found a clan of vampires that could walk in the sun and breathe -."

"Shadow thief's," Prue cut him off as she remembered the chapter she read.

"How did you?"

"I just do, so what do you know about them?" Prue asks.

"Not much but there is a story that he came across one and he had himself turned so he could fight better."

"Talk about hypocrites," Piper chimed in.

"From what I understand the shadow thief's have all the pros and none of the cons and can even turn vampires back to human."

Everyone's eyes widened as the last part sunk in," That must be the cure," Prue concluded.

"I thought it would be a potion?" Piper asks.

"So all we have to do is find a shadow thief and he can turn you back," Leo said as hope filled him.

"Well it's a great idea unfortunately from what I do know, there is only one left and her location is heavily guarded," Aidan said.

"Aidan I will make you a deal, you help us and we will help find your girlfriend," Prue offered.

"Working with vampires that should go well," he said and nodded his head in agreement.

"Good now can we get out of here because I am tired of meeting men in graveyards," Phoebe suggested.

"We can't go back to the penthouse, the loan sharks will look there and I'm afraid that the manner might be under surveillance by either Astra or Van Helsing," Piper said.

"Jezebel's, oh she will just love this," Phoebe said.

To be continued...


	11. Trust broken

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 11

Trust broken

"Do I mumble am I incoherent, maybe I should try a different language, like French or Russian, what part of stay under the radar do you not understand?' Jezebel said as she ran her hands through her short dark hair as Brutus stood behind her in the basement of the club. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole and Aidan decided it was best to keep their mouths closed as Jezebel ranted. "Oh look a demon to boot," she said while looking at Cole.

"Actually half demon," Cole corrects her and could feel the cold dark eyes of Jezebel Night staring through him. He bit his lower lip and put his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"There are a lot of slashes in this room, what about you werewolf are you anything else a leprechaun, fairy pain in my ass?"

"Nope just a werewolf," he replied and did the same as Cole.

"Jezebel I am so sorry about this but –," Prue attempted to apologize but was interrupted.

"Is that my dress?"

"I will pay to get it cleaned," Prue said as she tried to salvage their relationship.

The 2500-year-old vampire that was normally calm and collected was finding her new encounters pushing the limits of her demeanor." Do you know why I have you down here?" she asks and waited patiently for a reply but all of them shook their head no. "This is where I bring people who brake my trust as you can see it's not made for entertaining," she continued as they looked around the dark room that had the smell of dried blood and silver chains on the wall.

"Wait Jezebel we can still salvage this we know the cure," Prue said while she tried to keep herself calm.

"What do you mean?"

"We think the Council may have a shadow thief," Leo replied.

"They are a myth," Jezebel said.

"So are we," Brutus interjected.

"If you're right then I will let you live but if you're wrong, then get used to the surroundings," she said and headed for the stairs. "One last thing Astra stopped by today and she wants Phoebe as a human companion, she doesn't like to be told no," she finished as her and Brutus made their way to the upper part of the club.

"Perfect wait what does that mean?" Phoebe asks while heading for the staircase as well but the door slammed in her face," ok."

"It is like Leo and Piper it will create a bond," Prue replied as she put her hands on the cold concrete slab in the center of the basement.

"Ewe," Phoebe said as she came back down the stairs.

"Um are we locked down here?" Aidan asks.

"No Leo can orb us out," Piper replied.

"Phoebe its not like that, it just means she will have a blood bond with you and she will be the only one who can feed off of you," Prue said.

"How do you know so much about this?" Cole asks.

"I've been reading," she replied.

"Well I don't want to be," Phoebe said and started to pace the room.

"I don't think it's a choice and it might get us closer to the Council considering she's the headhunter for them," Prue said.

"Phoebe let me talk to her maybe I can talk her out of it," Piper suggested while leaning against the wall for support. She has not drank or fed and over four hours and was starting to feel the effects.

"How did Drake get out of the yelling session?" Cole asks.

"I don't know he just did," Phoebe replied and walked over to Piper who was rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers. "Piper are you ok?"

"Yeah just a lot going on and just thirsty," she replied.

"You can drink from me if you want?" Phoebe asks and started looking for a sharp object.

"No Phoebe I will just get some supplement," Piper said as she leaned her head back on the cold concrete.

"Piper you need to drink real blood," Leo said into her ear.

"NO!" she yelled back and then her body slumped," Sorry Leo."

"Its ok let me go upstairs and get you something," he said and orbed away.

Piper felt week but most of all her senses were becoming stronger as everyone looked like a gourmet lunch. She looked at Prue and could see her jugular vein throbbing as blood was running through it. The sound of everyone's heartbeat was hypnotic as it rattled her eardrums. Without realizing it her fangs extended as everyone else blurred away and her focus was on Prue's neck.

"Hay," Aidan said as he pushed her slightly.

"Don't touch me," Piper said and was only a few inches away from his chest as she looked up at him. He towered over her but she was not phased by his height or strength.

"Ok let's get out of here before someone gets hurt," Prue suggested as Leo orbed with a bottle of the supplement but could feel the tension and see how close Aidan was to Piper.

"Get away from her," Leo said as he put himself between them.

"She was in hunt mode I was just keeping her from killing someone," Aidan said as he walked back over to Prue.

Leo turned around to face his wife and could see it in her eyes as he is seen it before. "Here Piper drink this," he said and handed her the bottle. She roughly took it out of his hand and walked over to the staircases and sat down and drank all of it down the one swallow. It's subdued the craving but not the thirst and she closed her eyes while trying to gain control of her desires.

Upstairs Jezebel and Brutus entered her office. "If Phoebe accepts the offer it will get us closer to our target," Brutus said as he shut the door.

Jezebel sat down and decided to calm herself with tobacco as she lit her cigarette. "What makes you think she will?"

"A little persuasion," he replied with a smile.

"Well then by all means persuade away," she said and took a long drag.

The nightclub was bustling as three men walked in and were not there for the usual delights. The man in the 1930s suit approached the bar as he looked at his pocket watch. "I'm looking for Drake," he said as he sat down on the barstool.

"He just left," the bartender said while cleaning off the counter.

"Do you have an address of where he may be?"

"Nope sorry."

"Here is my card if you should get that info, it will be worth your trouble," he said and pushed the card over to him. The name Dominic Lane was written on it.

"I will keep an eye out," the bartender replied and took the card.

"Since we have that out of the way what is there to drink?"

The bartender looked over at three women and two men that were at the end of the bar and nodded to them. "These should be suitable."

Dominic pointed to the man in his 20s and used his finger to indicate for him to approach. The others went back to the far end of the bar as the chosen man nervously walked up to him. Dominic's eyes narrowed and flashed a light red and the man's head hit the counter unconscious while Dominic kept his body from falling to the ground. "I don't like the food to squirm," he said and extended his fangs and gave a small smile before plunging them into the man's neck. The bartender continued to clean the countertop but made sure to move further down as he felt extremely uneasy. Another bartender interrupted the man's cleaning. "Hay its time for your break," he said and the other man nodded and left without complaint heading right for Jezebel's office.

"I can see by your face you do not have good news," Jezebel said as her bartender came in.

"There was a man named Dominic here and he just knocked someone out by looking at them," he said.

Jezebel rolled her eyes and then started to bang her head on the table gently," Drake," she mumbled.

"Thanks," Brutus said and closed the door again to the office as the bartender left.

"You are attracting quite a few unusual people," he said as Jezebel stood up from her desk.

"I just don't want to end up with a bunch of knifes in my back," she said while heading for the door.

"Was that a Caesar reference?" he said as he followed her out.

Leo orbed everyone back to the manner as the clock struck 3 AM and their bodies were feeling the strange hours they have been keeping.

"I need to get home," Aidan said to Prue.

"How will we contact you?" she asks.

"A dog whistle," Piper replied as she headed for the kitchen.

Prue just looked up to the ceiling trying to ignore the comment," Sorry she has been under a lot of pressure lately," she said.

"Be careful around her," he said low.

"Why?'

"If she does not feed on the real thing she will lose control," he replied.

"I know her and she will not hurt us," Prue whispered back.

"My girlfriend wouldn't hurt a fly either but it happened," he said as he opened the front door to leave.

Prue exhaled deeply as he handed her his phone number." Just be careful," he finished and changed back into a wolf. She shook her head slightly and picked up Leo's cote off the porch while looking around the neighborhood for any signs of being spied on. Prue stepped back into the house as Cole and Phoebe were heading for the kitchen.

"I need a shower and to get changed," Prue said to Phoebe.

"Ok sweetie."

In the kitchen Piper was cutting vegetables and everyone looked at her a little oddly. "Piper what are you doing?" Cole asks.

"Cooking dinner," she replied as though it was a stupid question.

"It's three in the morning and you don't eat remember," Phoebe said.

"I know its for you guys," she replied while continuing her cutting.

Cole could not help but look at Piper's cleavage and was getting a little too excited. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts while Phoebe walked over to her." Piper stop we are not hungry we are tired and need showers," she said and put her hand on Piper's.

The middle sister stopped her cutting and knew she was right but she has not cooked in over two weeks and needed the calming that it gave her. "Phoebe I need to do this," she said.

"Ok honey just keep an eye on the time," she reminded her and walked back over to Cole. "After Prue gets out of the shower do you want to take yours?"

"Yeah," he replied as a cold one was coming to mind.

"Ok I will take mine after yours," Phoebe said and headed for the living room as Leo was looking at his jacket that was torn in a few places.

"Look what he did," he said holding up the torn sleeve.

"Well he's a little bigger than you," she said and tried to hide a smile as she walked past him.

"Its not the size that matters," he mumbled as he headed for the stairs. "I am going to put up crystals and we need some kind of motion detection system, just in case we get visitors tonight," he said and headed for the attic.

"We should keep the lights out too so they can't see in," Phoebe suggested as she turned off one of the lamps.

The house was quiet and dark as everyone had their showers and was now in bed sleeping comfortably as 5 am was showing on the digital clock in Prue's room. Piper doesn't know why she was standing there, she even didn't remember walking into her room, but there she was. Prue was sleeping on her back and her head was turned to one side exposing her neck. Like before it throbbed as blood moved through the massive vain and Piper could feel her mouth water. The wind was coming through the window and was almost like a whisper telling her to feed, to drink to survive. Piper licked her lips and moved her tongue around her sharp fangs. The feeling was stronger than anything she has ever experienced in her life and all reasonable thought was gone. She climbed onto the bed and put one hand on Prue's head and the other on her wrist as she opened her hungry mouth to feed. "Just a little," she thought as she got closer and closer to what would truly quench her thirst. She could not wait any longer and bit hard into Prue's neck. She could feel the blood enter her mouth down her throat and into her body. It was better than sex better than cooking and the more she tasted the more she wanted. Prue felt the sharp pain and opened her eyes thinking a demon was attacking but when she tried to turn her head; Piper became more violent and kept her from doing so. She tried to push her away with her free hand but was losing consciousness fast and Piper was just too strong. Prue even tried to use her power but the lack of strength and the shock of the situation made that task impossible. Her only other choice was to scream for help but it came out as a whimper as Piper moved her hand to Prue's mouth to keep her from screaming. "Oh god Piper stop," she said through Piper's fingers but it was no use. "Piper stop!" she pleaded and fault with everything she had but it was not enough and she felt her life leaving her. Piper could hear Prue and even knew what she was saying but it did not matter only the blood mattered as she continued to drink. Phoebe opened the door to Prue's room because she could hear some commotion and stood there in shock for a moment as Prue's body went limp.

"Piper stop!" she yelled and ran to push her off.

The middle sister would not allow any interruption of her feeding and grabbed Phoebe's neck, squeezing hard as blood ran down the sides of her mouth." Piper stop," Phoebe gasps out in between short breaths as Piper squeezed. Cole shimmered in the room as he could feel something was wrong with Phoebe and went into action. He formed the fireball and tossed it at Piper, hitting her in the arm. Piper let go of Phoebe's neck and the sharp pain brought her out of her hunting mode. She looked around trying to get control and to understand what just happened. She looked at Prue's motionless body and could see the teeth marks in her neck and the pool of blood on the pillow. "Oh god," she said and put her hand to her mouth as her entire body shook.

"What happened?" Leo asks as he orbed in.

"Heal her," Phoebe replied as she ran to Prue.

Leo placed his hands over Prue and the orange glow began its healing while Cole made sure to keep an eye on Piper. Phoebe was relieved that Leo was able to heal Prue but now she was furious with her other sisters actions.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Phoebe I'm sorry," Piper replied as red tears came down her face.

"We offered to give you our blood but you refused and this is what happens," Phoebe said as her rage was building.

"I know – I know please I'm sorry, Leo is she ok?" Piper asks as she tried to walk over to Prue.

"Barely," he said as his healing was still working.

"Get out!" Phoebe yelled while tightening her fist.

Piper felt an odd sensation of being pulled from behind by some invisible force although it was slight it was there," Phoebe please it won't happen again," Piper pleaded.

"Get out I recant your invitation," Phoebe said as tears streamed down her face.

Piper's stomach tightened and it felt like a knot was being made out of her insides and her hart was breaking. The invisible force from earlier was now too strong for her to ignore as she was tossed backwards out of Prue's bedroom door and down the staircase.

"Wait Phoebe," Leo said but could not stop his healing as Prue was still in danger of dying.

The baby sister headed out of the room as Piper was starting to stand on the landing of the staircase.

"Please Phoebe," Piper pleaded once more.

"Get out now!"

Piper could no longer fight the insatiable pull and she was being dragged on the floor by her feet to the front door.

"Dammit Phoebe its almost morning," Leo yelled from upstairs as his healing was almost finished.

Piper held onto the doorframe with her fingers as Phoebe walked up to her. "We trusted you and you said you could keep it under control, you almost killed her so until you learn control you are not permitted in this house," Phoebe said and Piper's grip ceased and she hit the sidewalk hard as Phoebe slammed the door.

Leo and Prue along with Cole ran down the stairs.

"Phoebe what did you do?" Prue demanded.

"She almost killed you," Phoebe replied in defense of her actions.

"She has nowhere to go," Leo said and opened the front door looking for Piper but she was already gone.

"Piper can stay with Jezebel and maybe learn some control Leo," Phoebe said and headed for the living room.

"What if Jezebel doesn't want to see her?" Prue asks.

Phoebe sat down on the couch and the thought never crossed her mind but now she was concerned that maybe Jezebel would not help. She looked out the window and could see the sign of morning as color was coming to the sky that replaced the darkness. "She will," Phoebe replied unsure.

"You need to find her again like you did when she was with Drake," Leo said and sat down next to her trying to keep himself calm.

"I could barely do it then her blood is not in my system anymore Leo, I'm sorry," she said and now started to feel real panic.

Leo stood up angrily and punched the wall," Fuck, I can't since her," he said through his teeth.

Piper was walking through the cemetery that she and Drake went to when she saved him from the loan sharks. She was in a daze as the realization that she almost killed one of her sisters was hitting her hard. She didn't even notice that the sun was coming up and if it wasn't for the smell of burnt flesh on her arm, she would still be in a daze. "I should just let go," she thought as she looked up at the sky. The pain was excruciating but her decision to live was gone.

"Piper find shelter," a voice said behind her.

She turned around and Penny was standing by a tombstone. "Grams?"

"This will pass find shelter now!" Grams said and faded away.

Piper snapped out of her suicidal thoughts and looked for the crypt that she and Drake shared. She made a run for it and was inside as the sun rose, but the holes in the roof were like small cigarette burns on her skin as she struggled with the concrete top. It was already opened from before but closing it was a huge problem. She screamed out caused by the strain of moving the massive object and the sun now hitting more of her body, she managed to seal herself in.

To be continued…


	12. Shattered Soul

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

What's to come:

Prue and Van Helsing have an encounter

Phoebe and Astra come to an agreement

Prue and the new guy hit it off in more ways than one

Leo's wings are threatened

Phoebe gets new power from an unexpected source

Voodoo is on the way

Cole has feelings for someone else

Music used in the beginning Brand X = Shattered Soul. Check profile for url to listen.

Chapter 12

Shattered Soul

Piper could not stop the red tears that flowed as she punched and kicked the stone coffin, "How could I what the hell is wrong with me?" she cried out in the darkness as she pushed her hands through the dusty remains of the person who has long past. After 30 minutes of lashing out and her hands were bloody and bruised she laid on her back exhausted. But she was done she was defeated both physically and emotionally as the last 3 weeks have been a journey she never wanted nor to come to grips with. "I will never have children, I will outlive my sisters and the elders have already talked about breaking her and Leo up because she was not a witch anymore," were some of the thoughts running through her mind. But most of all her fear of killing one of them was more frightening than any of them. Piper stopped crying and found herself staring at the top of the one thing that kept her alive. A concrete slab that separated her from eternity alone and afraid of killing someone. With one flick of her wrist she blasted the top off and pieces of stone went flying up and away from her. The light from the sun was streaming through the holes of the old roof and the pain did not block out her intent. She could smell herself burn as she climbed out of the Concrete slab and made her way to the old decayed wood doors that separated her from the sun. She only paused for a moment as she put her hands on the rusted brass handles. "Forgive me," she said as she opened the door. It felt like stepping into a scolding shower as smoke came off of her while she covered her eyes and walked forward. She looked down at her arm and could see her skin melting away and could no longer walk as the pain was too much. She screamed while looking up to the bright sky, "I love you," she said to her family that was not there to hear it. She lowered her head awaiting the fiery death and could feel herself lose consciousness. She did not feel the blanket rap around her or the person saying to hang on as she was taken to a Hurst and put into a coffin that drives away.

Leo, Phoebe and Prue arrived at the cemetery in white and blue lights near the crypt they found her before.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled as she made a run to the crypt. The doors were wide open and the smell of burnt flesh was fresh as she stood at the entrance. 'Oh god please," she whimpered as Leo ran past her and into the building.

"She's not here," he said and turned to face Prue and Phoebe.

"What, Leo what does that mean because I smell -, "Prue asks as Leo put his hand in the dusty remains of someone.

He went to his knees as the thought of his wife being nothing but ashes was unbearable.

"No No she found somewhere else," Phoebe said as she ran out of the crypt, "Piper!"

"Leo can you since her?" Prue asks as she has forgotten that he could not.

"No Prue," he replied as tears streamed down his face.

Outside Phoebe fell to her knees as she could not feel her anymore as well because of the blood wearing off. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen.

"Do you know Piper? "A man said to Phoebe's side.

"Yes," she replied in hope that he knew where she was.

"I was told to give you this," the caretaker said and handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Thank you," she said and wiped her face while standing up and ran back to Prue." I need your phone."

"What?" Prue asks still in a daze.

"Just give me your phone," she said and Prue did what she asks. Phoebe dialed the hopeful number with shaking hands. "Piper?" she said in the receiver.

"No but she will be ok," a woman replied from the other end.

"Where is she?"

"Resting," the woman replied from the Hurst and looked into the rearview mirror at the casket.

"Call me once she wakes up please," Phoebe asks.

"Sure," the woman replied and hung up.

Both Leo and Prue were listening intensely to the conversation as Phoebe closed the phone and handed it back to Prue. "Phoebe what is going on?" Prue asks.

"She is ok and will call us when she gets up."

"Was that her?" Leo asks.

"No it was a woman in a car I think," Phoebe replied and then let her body slide down the crypt walls as the feeling of relief was like an elephant being lifted off her chest. "Thank god."

The black Hurst pulled into a garage and the woman stepped out Drake walked in from the house after the door closed. "I swear ever since I met these people I don't sleep," he said and helps the woman put the coffin on a cart to wheel it inside.

"Where should I put her?" she asks as he opened the double doors to the main part of the house.

"Here is fine, just make sure she has plenty to drink when she gets up," he replied and left the room.

"Good night Drake," she said and turned on some lights to help her see. The house was completely darkened caused by special black out shades that cover every window.

Prue and Phoebe went back to the manner to await the call from Piper as Leo needed to attend some his of charges. Prue decided to look over some of the Clubs paperwork to keep busy while Phoebe practices her martial arts in the basement. She punched and kicked the punching bag that hung from the ceiling and was interrupted from her anger management by Cole who shimmered in.

"Phoebe you're going to hurt yourself," he said as he walked over to the perspiring girlfriend.

"I almost got her killed Cole," she replied and continued to punch.

"She is fine and I can't blame you, Piper needs to learn control," he said and she let the weight of the boxing gloves take her arms to her side as she slumped. "I shouldn't have got that angry," she said and sat down on the basement steps.

"What about Astra's offer?" he asks.

"At first I wasn't going to do it but if it will end this sooner and help Piper get turned back, then I think I should."

"Phoebe you have no idea what it means to be a human companion to a vampire," he said and sat down next to her.

"I know but I will definitely ask before I do it," she replied and started taking off the gloves.

"Where is Prue?"

"Upstairs doing busy work, Cole I don't know where her head is she is completely undeceive."

"She doesn't want to mess things up Phoebe and the situation is getting out of control," he said and put his arm around her.

"I know god I know, but we really need a leader right now," she said and leaned into him.

Prue was on the top of the stairs and could hear the conversation. "Enough of this," she said to herself and headed for the attic.

Piper awoke and could feel her skin was healed from the burns but she was also in a dark place. She tried to sit up and hit her head on something soft," What the hell?" she said and then put her hands on the padding above her and pushed up. It did not take long for her to realize she was in a coffin as she moved to a sitting position and looked around the darkened house that just had a few lights on. She was not sure if she was in hell, or someone's house or maybe her viewing and she was having an out of body experience. "Hello?" she said and was not sure she wanted an answer.

"Oh good your up," a red-haired woman in her 20s said and Piper a fancy bowl that had frozen slushy like blood in it," it's my specialty," she said and gave Piper a spoon.

Piper looked at the girl oddly and then down at the bowl and wrinkled her face at the thought of slushy blood. "Ok why don't we start with the obvious, where am I and who are you?" Piper asks.

"This is one of Drake's hideouts and my name is Paige, Paige Matthews," she replied and sat on an old high-back chair but used her eyes to tell Piper to eat the contents of the bowl.

"Ok what the hell is this?" Piper asks as she used the spoon to make the scoops of blood turn into mush.

"Like I said it's my specialty, here you can use a stroll if you want?" Paige said and handed her the sucking instrument.

Piper was extremely thirsty beyond measure and as Paige stood up to turn on a few more lights, Piper decided to indulge and began to drink. When Paige turned around the bowl was empty and Piper was holding her head, "Ouch, "she said and Paige giggled.

"Happens every time, brain freeze," she said and took the empty bowl from her. "Would you like some more?"

"No well maybe, but let my head stop throbbing," Piper replied and stepped out of her own coffin and looked back at it while shaking her head a bit at the site.

"Come on to the kitchen and relax your safe here," Paige said and Piper followed her.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Nope I am Drake's human companion," she replied nonchalantly as she went to the freezer and pulled out another bag of blood.

"What it the world would make you do that?" Piper asks as she sat down at the kitchen island.

"I used to have a drinking problem," she replied with quotes," and one day I drank a little too much and ended up in a ditch. I was dying from alcohol poisoning when Drake found me and gave me his blood."

"And that cured your addiction?" Piper asks.

"Yep, so he offered to make me his companion and considering I had no job and no place to live, it was really my only choice." She replied and started making her specialty.

"What about now?"

"Well I have a job as a social worker and I take care of Drake on occasion, we have a pretty open relationship he does what he does and I do what I do," Paige replied and pushed over another bowl for Piper and a spoon.

"Thanks I can't believe I'm going to say this, but this is really good," Piper said as she started to eat but a lot more slowly this time.

"You're new to this aren't you?"

"That obvious?"

"Drake said he went through the same thing after a month he was created, I guess it's normal for vampires to have a higher depression and most of them kill themselves."

"That would have been good to know," Piper said while enjoying her blood ice cream.

"Why did you get turned?"

"It wasn't on purpose I really didn't have a choice in it."

"Sorry."

"So did you come and get me?" Piper asks.

"Drake could feel something was wrong with you and when he knew where you were at, he figures something happened at your home and he could feel your physical pain. So he called me and told me to look for a person who was on fire or close to it," Paige replied and grabbed a bottle of water for her to drink.

"You know he's the worst maker ever," Piper said with a snort.

"He said you would say that, so that is why I am here. He wants me to help you get control and anything else that might have been left out when you turned," she said.

"How old are you?"

"23 and half why?"

"You just looked so young."

"How old are you like 30 or something?"

Piper rolled her eyes at the bad guess," No I am 27, thank you very much."

Paige cringed a little as she drank her water. "That's not old," Piper said as she could see her new friend's facial expression.

"If you say so," Paige said.

Piper didn't know why she felt comfortable around her like she's known her forever but they was something familiar about her.

"Oh you need to call Phoebe," Paige said and handed her a cell phone.

Piper hesitated for a moment at the thought of talking to the person who kicked her out but took the phone and left the room.

Prue was awaiting impatiently the arrival of an elder while she was in the attic.

"Come on dammit we need to talk," Prue yelled up to the ceiling.

A man orbed in wearing the long white robes she has grown to hate, "Prue."

"This stops now, do you understand I don't care what it takes for you to cure her but you do it," Prue demanded.

"That is not possible we do not have that ability, the cure lies in the Council."

"You bastards have you been paying attention at all?"

"Yes and Piper is fine Prue she just needs to learn control and gain your trust," he said.

"Even though I'm going to break it, I need to tell them the truth."

"No it will put everything at risk even saving her," he replied sternly.

"Do you know about Van Helsing?"

"Yes and you need to stay away from him, he has become corrupt over the centuries and will kill anyone who associates with vampires, regardless of how it happened," he replied.

"Perfect someone else who hates us."

"You have friends as well."

"The werewolf, Jezebel will in case you haven't been paying attention enough, Jezebel hates us and the werewolf well let's just say vampires and them don't cuddle."

"Everything happens for a reason from your enemies to your allies. Jezebel is not your enemy but if she feels she's being betrayed she can be a danger. There is something she wants out of this something you're not seeing find out what and help her obtain it."

"Is that before or after Phoebe becomes Astra's companion?" Prue asks as she folded her arms.

"This would be a good time for you to take leadership back, tell Phoebe it is a good idea to accept the offer as it will get her closer to the Council and to the cure."

"So use her too right, all for the greater good."

"I promise that what we are asking you to do will keep the world from going into chaos. Prue there is much more at play than what I am telling you, and for that I'm sorry but even we are unclear of the plan that the other side is contemplating."

"There better be because betraying the people I love could cost me everything," she said and left the attic.

Outside the manner Van Helsing was standing across the street with five other men. "Wait till one leaves and then we kill the other," he said and the men nodded.

To be continued…


	13. Prue is back with a bang

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Lizardmomma, sorry I forgot to put who was talking when Paige and Piper were talking, I will try to fix that this weekend and reload the chapter. Sometimes my fingers go a little too fast, lol

Chapter 13

Prue is back with a bang

Phoebe closed her cell phone as she came into the kitchen and started helping Prue with the dishes.

"Was that Piper?" Prue asks.

"Yeah and we are going to meet at Jezebel's to talk. She wanted to know if you hated her," Phoebe replied while drying off the dishes.

"Of course not and I wanted to talk to her," Prue said as she faced Phoebe.

"I know sweetie and you can come with me," Phoebe said and rubbed her back.

"Did she say what happened after she left here?" Prue asks.

"No most of the conversation was her apologizing over and over again," Phoebe replied and finished up the last of the dishes.

"Phoebe I know you are still having issues with forgiving her, but she needs our help right now."

"I will I just need some time and know she is working on getting control," Phoebe said and headed out of the kitchen as someone knocked on the backdoor.

"I will get it," Prue said and answered it.

Aidan was standing fully clothed in a dark shirt and blue jeans. His dark short hair played nicely with his greenish eyes as he looked into hers.

"Aidan I didn't expect you," Prue said and let him in.

"I know but I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said as his face turned slightly red.

"Excuse me?" Prue asks as her face was matching his.

"I mean about Van Helsing and the fact he uses werewolves sometimes," he replied as he stepped into the kitchen.

"So should I be worried about you?"

"No I would never hurt anyone Prue especially you," he replied and put his hand in his back pocket.

Prue could see he was nervous and a little uncomfortable which in most cases would have sent red flags up in her body, but this was not one of those times. He was acting like a teenager just hitting puberty and all she could do was laugh a little.

"Hay I am heading to Jezebel's do you want to come?" Phoebe asks as she walked back into the kitchen but gave Aidan an approving look, "Or do you guys need to be alone," she said with a smile.

"No I just came to give you guys some stuff in case he attacks again," Aidan said and went back to the door and grabbed a black bag.

"Ok not that I don't like killing gadgets but I need to meet Piper," Phoebe said and gave Prue a kiss on the cheek, "Be safe," she whispered and left the room.

"I will," Prue replied as Aidan put the bag on the table. "So what goodies do you have for me?"

"Just some things to help you kill him if he shows up," he replied and pulled out a gun.

Prue put her hands up," Wait we don't use guns Aidan," she said as he put the customize Glock on the table. It was not the normal black but instead was a copper tone with unfamiliar writing engraved on the shaft.

"Prue I know you have powers but sometimes it's not enough and he is much stronger than you think."

"So are we," she replied but could not help but pick up the gun. It was a beautiful piece of engineering hardware as she ran her fingers across the writing. "I don't recognize this language," she said while squinting hard at the engraving.

"Its our language," he replied and stood behind her so he could read what it said. "Shangri-La and it says, if you want to know your past look at your present condition, if you want to know your future look at your present actions," he said and Prue felt the fire she as missed rise in her again.

Phoebe was pulling away from the house in Piper's jeep as Van Helsing and the five other men hid behind some large trees as night was blanketing the sky." Go after her I will take care of the other," he said and the men turned into a Wolf's and ran through the shadows of the trees as Phoebe drove down the road.

Inside the house Aidan pulled some things out of the bag.

"I don't know why you're worried so much, vampires have to be invited in," Prue said as the front doors were kicked off its hinges.

"Not a shadow thief," Aidan said and grabbed the silver plated short sword that had a curved blade with intricate designs and a wolf top on its grip. "Take the gun its loaded," he said and Prue did what he asks but noticed something else in the bag. It was a long chain like weapon with a long silver coated bullet shaped object on its end. She grabbed it not sure what to do with it just yet and stood behind Aidan as he left the kitchen.

Phoebe was adjusting the rearview mirror when she noticed a silhouette running behind her. She squinted as the streetlights would give her a chance to make out the dark low silhouette as it entered the light. "Shit," she said and looked straight ahead and a man was standing in the middle of the road and she had no choice but to swerve out of the way to avoid hitting him.

Back at the manner Prue was walking through the lower part of the house as the front doors were wide open but no one was there. She held the gun out in front of her and would periodically look to her side and see Aidan moving around the other side of the house. "Come on you prick," she said quietly as she stood still for a moment. Above her was Van Helsing looking down as his back was pressed against the ceiling and his fangs extended.

Phoebe struggled with her seatbelt to get out of the car as it was stuck in a ditch and now undrivable. Her body ached from the impact and blood was coming down her eyebrow but she needed to get some distance between her and the wolf pack. She grabbed her purse that had potions in it and made a run for it into the woods, "Leo!" she yelled as she ran.

"Look out!" Aidan yelled as he saw Van Helsing above Prue and she dove out of the way as he came down. She got to her knee and fired a shot but he was gone in a blur and the bullet hit the wall, just missing Aidan. "Dammit!"

"He is playing with us," Aidan said and put his back against Prue's.

"What is it with vampires and playing with their food?" Prue said as she could hear Van Helsing laugh.

Phoebe was running through thick brush as she came to an opening and was completely out of breath. She pulled out some potions and decided this was the best place to stand her ground. "Come on you flea infested dogs," she said and knew how much that would piss them off. "Leo dammit now!" she yelled again and he came in blue and white lights.

"Phoebe what's going on?" he asks as he looked around.

"Leo look out!" she yelled as a wolf jumped out of the trees and before he could react the wolf was on top of him.

Piper was done getting cleaned up and was heading for the kitchen when she felt something was wrong. Her fangs extended and she made her way to the door but was stopped and felt a strong force hit her in the chest. She slid across the floor on her back as Paige came around the corner and went to help Piper up. "What happened?' she asks and Piper looked at the open door as a man came into focus.

"Dominick, "she said and his eyes flashed red but Piper just stared at him. He was at a loss of why is glimmering did not work on them.

"Well this is peculiar," he said and moved away from the door as men started entering the house.

"Come on," Paige said and pulled on Piper's arm to follow her.

"Who are they?" Piper asks as they made their way to the basement.

"Human bodyguards and trust me they are very well trained. Dominic can't enter the house unless invited so if we can keep the body guards form killing us we might have a chance," she replied.

"Where is Drake?" Piper asks.

"He went out,"

The men ten in total made their presence known by their footsteps above their heads. "You should be able to take them out," Paige said and pushed on a center block causing a portion of the wall to go inward and then move sideways. A variety of weapons were lit up by the lights that came on once the wall was out of the way.

"Somebody has a hobby," Piper said.

Prue and Aidan were still back-to-back as Van Helsing chooses his target. He hid behind a wall and pulled a specialized throwing blade that had five points and looked more like an oversized throwing star. He stepped out for a moment and tossed it at Aidan. Before he could react it sliced his arm and the silver was like poison running through his system. "Aidan," Prue said as he went to his knees.

"Get out of here," he said through his teeth as the pain was excruciating.

"Not without you," she said and tried to help him stand but found herself pressed against the wall by Van Helsing as he had his hand around her neck and lifting her off the ground. The force of the impact was so great that she dropped the gun and now lay at her elevated feet. She tried to use her power but it was not working and felt blocked by something.

"I know what you are," he said in a hungry voice.

"And you're a ass, so what is your point?" Prue said through gasp as she tried to breathe through his squeezing. He just smiled as Aidan stood to his feet and tried to plunge the sword into his and back. But got backhanded instead and went somersaulting backwards at least 5 feet as his wound bled heavily. Prue took the opportunity to pull out the chain like weapon from her pocket and wrapped it around Van Helsing wrist. The silver began to burn his skin and he had no choice but to release his grip and once Prue was free she pulled hard on the chain and he went to the ground landing on his stomach.

Phoebe tossed the potion she had in her purse at the wolf that head Leo pinned to the ground. The dark gray wolf changed into a man and grabbed his chest as the potion did its work of burning his flesh. Leo staggered to his feet as another wolf leaped out of the darkness and right at Phoebe.

"Look out!" he said and she rolled out of the way but right into another one that pinned her to the cold ground. Leo was bleeding badly from his shoulder as he picked up a large branch while Phoebe used all her strength to keep the sharp teeth from ripping her neck open. It growled and saliva was coming out of its mouth as two more wolfs headed for her and Leo. "Shit," he said and tossed the branch at the wolf on top of Phoebe. It was a direct hit in the side and it changed into a man as Phoebe stood up to face the other two. "Cole!" she yelled as the other two wolfs changed into very strong men.

Paige was looking at the variety of weapons as Piper was pacing the room. "You don't understand I can't hurt humans," she said. Paige turned around a little confused about what she just said. "You're a vampire its kind of what you do," she said.

"Paige I just can't," Piper said as the basement door opened.

"Listen little Buddha I don't care about some don't kill living things syndrome, because if you don't do something we will die."

"I can freeze them," Piper said as she stood next to Paige.

The red-haired woman was completely lost on what that meant and pulled a shotgun off the rack. "Trust me," Piper said and pushed the gun down as a canister like device rolled down the stairs.

"You were saying," Paige said.

Prue grabbed the gun and started firing at Van Helsing but he was dodging the bullets as she shut from left to right. He hit her dead in the chest with his fist and she left her feet and hit her back on the wall, causing it to crack along with her ribs. Aidan rushed him and pushed him against the far wall causing that one to crack as well, "traitor," Helsing said and Aidan punched him repeatedly with great force. Prue got to her feet holding her side and could see a necklace around Van Helsing's neck that looked familiar. It was similar to a talisman she saw in Salem when they went to the past a year ago. "Aidan get that off of him," she said as she pointed to the necklace. He did what she asks and ripped it off and then tossed it outside through the open front doors. The moment of laps between punches gave Van Helsing an opening and he used both hands to punch Aidan in the chest with open palms, Aidan went flying backwards and Helsing set his sights on Prue, he blurred but was stopped and found his momentum was no longer moving forward but instead backwards. His power clashed with hers as she had her hand out and palm raised. It created a sonic wave as he went backwards that started from Prue and went outward. Van Helsing finally landed over 10 feet away and outside the two front doors as Prue smiled wide," And stay out," she said and then with a swipe of her arm he went flying back another 10 feet and out of site as the doors shut. Even though they were still off their hinges, it was a statement that was made clear to Van Helsing that he needed to regroup. Aidan stood up and held his arm while he walked over to Prue. "Nice," he said as Prue was tending her own wounds," Its good to be back," she replied and he got her before she fell over because of the wave of dizziness. "We need healing," she said and yelled for Leo.

Phoebe was using her martial arts to fight one man as Leo dealt with another. She did several punches in tender areas and the man finally went down but she was exhausted and her knuckles were bloody as another grabbed her from behind. Leo could hear Prue calling for him but he could not leave Phoebe and continued to fight. He used another large branch to hit and stab the man he was contending with. Phoebe could feel her rips being crushed by the strength of the man that had her and could feel herself losing consciousness. Cole shimmered in and formed a fireball immediately and tossed it at the man's back causing him to scream in pain and relinquish Phoebe. Cole formed another and before the man could even get adjusted to his new enemy; Cole fired and hit him dead in the chest as Phoebe pulled out a potion to finish him off. She tossed it at his feet and he went up in flames as Leo had the other pinned to the ground by the large sharp branch," Cole take care of her I need to go," Leo said and orbed away.

"You ok?" Cole asks as he ran to Phoebe.

"He could have healed me first," she replied with her hands on her knees.

Piper froze the canister in midair before it hit the last step, "Ok what now?" Paige asks while above them they could hear the sound of guns being cocked," I can only freeze things that are in the same room I'm in," Piper replied.

"What does that mean?" Paige asks as she looked up through the spaces in between the spaces of the hard wood planks.

"It means we are screwed," she replied and the men started firing. Piper was hit in the shoulder by one bullet and could feel it burn as it entered," Fuck," she said as Paige pulled her away to the side as the men continued firing. Black liquid like substance was showing through her skin as it moved through her veins and she found it almost impossible to stand. Paige was not sure what to do and just felt the incredible urge to get out and for some reason a place flashed in her head. The next thing she knew her and Piper were near a stream as Piper went to her knees in pain. Paige looked around at the familiar place but then realized that her knew friend needed help. "I need to get the bullet out," she said and laid Piper on her back. She used her fingers to dig in as Piper screamed in pain until she finally got hold of it. She pulled it out and used her mouth to suck out the poison that was only poisonous to vampires. Paige spit out the remaining black liquid onto the ground as Piper went unconscious. "You are the worst vampire ever," she said and sat down completely exhausted and still confused of how they arrived here.

To be continued…


	14. You're a what?

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 14

You're a what?

Prue, Aidan, Leo and Phoebe were licking their wounds and resting after being attacked in the living room. It was about 2 am and the nightlife was not something they liked as their eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Oh god I need to get to jezebel's," Phoebe said as the memory of her meeting Piper tonight came to the forefront.

"Phoebe just call her back and tell her what happened, beside I need to get cleaned up and so do you Leo, you kind of stink," Prue said and stood up from the couch.

'Well you don't smell like roses either," Leo said and he stood up as well. All of them were either covered with sweat or blood as they grunted and stretched while standing. Leo looked at Aidan and could only imagine what Piper would be saying right now about how he smells," _Like a wet dog_," he thought as he headed for the stairs while smiling.

"Piper wake up," Paige said as she shook a slowly waking vamp.

"Ok stop I'm up," she said and went into a sitting position and looked at the hole in her shirt near her shoulder but the wound was healed. "I like being self-healing," Piper said with a sideways smile as her eyes adjusted to the night.

"Good for you but for the rest of us who are not, would like to stay unharmed," Paige said and stood up while dusting herself off.

"I thought the bullet was poisonous?" Piper asks as she too stood up.

"It was I sucked it out, so now I have your blood in me and I know what happens when that occurs," Paige said and started walking forward.

Piper gave a small snort as she knew that she would dream about her while walking next to her. "Wait where are we?"

"That is a really good question, I think this is my grandmothers yard I remember the stream and that fence," Paige replied while pointing to the debilitated wood fence.

"How did we get here?" Piper asks and started to look around.

"I have no idea I was panicked and I thought of this place and shazam we were here," she replied using her hands to emphasize the shazam part.

"Ok but your human right?' Piper asks.

"Last time I checked," she replied.

"Well we will bite that bridge when we get to it, I don't have my cell phone and my husband can't hear me anymore. Do you have yours?" Piper asks.

"Nope," Paige replied.

"Ok we will get to the rode and see if we can get a lift," Piper said and started walking again.

"Um it will be a long ride," Paige said and started playing with her hands.

Piper turned around and put her hands on her hips," What do you mean?"

"We are in Colorado," Paige replied and recoiled a little.

"What!"

"That is where my grandmother house is," she replied.

Piper looked up into the night sky trying to keep from blowing anything up and calm herself. "Paige how the hell are we supposed to get back?"

"You do your blur thing," she replied.

"Are you kidding me from here to California," Piper said and was interrupted.

"Put your hands up!" a man yelled with a shotgun pointed at her.

"Oh come on," Piper said and froze the man in place.

"Cool," Paige said as she walked around the motionless man.

"Wait why didn't you freeze?" Piper asks with her hands still in her attack position.

Paige did not take much acknowledge in the question as she waved her hand in front of the man's face. "What?"

"You're a witch," Piper said and could not believe those words came out.

Paige turned on her heals and placed her hands on her hips," Excuse me, we have just met and in case you haven't noticed you're not a contender for Miss congeniality either."

"No Paige I mean a real witch, I can't freeze good witches, obviously I am still not sure about the whole good thing about you," Piper replied as she scratched her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Paige said and slammed her hands to her side.

"Call for Leo," Piper said and walked over to her.

"What?"

"He can hear witches, dammit just do it," Piper replied.

Paige rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "Leo," she said and then looked at Piper like she was nuts.

"Paige yell it."

"Fine, Leo!" she yelled and blue and white lights brighten the dark night around them.

"Piper?" Leo said as he looked at Paige.

"What the hell?" Paige asks not sure what was happening.

"She is a witch we are in Colorado and I have no idea how we got here. Can we talk about this at home?" Piper said and took his arm while holding on to Paige's shoulder.

They orbed away and were now at the manner after Leo Invited Piper back in, while Prue and Phoebe waited patiently as Aidan and Cole looked at the special gun that Aidan brought.

"Piper thank god are you ok?" Prue asks but she did not move as the event from last night was still clear in her head. "Piper its ok I know you didn't mean it," she said and made the first move to hug her. Piper embraced her older sister and held her tight as Phoebe joined them. Paige was just standing there as she looked around the house trying to figure out what just happened.

"I'm sorry Piper that I kicked you out," Phoebe said through tears.

"I don't blame you Phoebe you had every right," Piper replied and hugged her.

"Have I just been kidnapped?" Paige said and all eyes were on her.

"This is Paige and she is Drakes human companion," Piper said and sat down while Leo went to the kitchen.

"Oh no honey at least I don't think so," Phoebe replied to Paige's question while looking at Piper.

"No Paige but we need to talk," Piper said as Leo came in with some synthetic blood for Piper.

"She is a witch," Piper said as she took the bottle and then wrinkled her face," What smells like wet dog?" she said and looked at Aidan as Leo could not help but snicker a bit.

"Don't you have a tree to hang upside down from?" Aidan asks and Prue smacked him in the arm playfully.

"Come again?" Prue asks Piper.

"She won't freeze, Leo could you check with the elders about her?" Piper asks him and he nodded and orbed away. Paige's eyes widened and was more confused than ever.

"Ok first you kidnapped me and now you're just freaking me out," Paige said and headed for the door.

"Paige wait we will not hurt you," Piper said and blurred in front of her.

"I know you wouldn't because you wouldn't suck blood out of a fly, but I have no idea who they are," Paige said as Piper put her hands on Paige's shoulders and turned her around.

"They are my sisters and we have powers," Piper said as she moved Paige back into the house.

Leo orbed back in and was rocking back and forth on his feet looking a little uncomfortable. Piper knew him well and it was either not good news or their world was about to get rocked.

"Leo what is it?" she asks.

"Um you may need to summon Grams and your mom," he whispered into her ear.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he replied and then looked at Paige with an awkward smile.

"Where did you go and how did you go and who are the elders?" Paige asks as Phoebe walked over to her.

"Its ok Paige but on the bright side if you know about vampires and werewolves, then the rest shouldn't be much of a shock," Phoebe said as Piper headed for the attic with the rest in tow.

"How do I get myself into this crap," Paige said as she looked at Aidan," You the werewolf?" she asks while walking past him.

"Yap," he replied.

They all were in the attic as Phoebe went to get the candles. Prue decided to put Paige at ease and make her feel welcome by extending her hand. "Paige I'm sorry we got you involved in this and thank you for helping Piper."

"Hay I plan on going home soon but you're welcome at lease you know how to say thank you," she replied and shook Prue's hand while giving Piper a sideways look. The minute their hands touched a beam of light came from the ceiling and then spread out surrounding them. "What was that?" Paige asks while Prue looked up as well. Prue felt a small jolt of electricity run through her body and remembered that jolt when they became the charmed ones. Phoebe already started the spell while that was happening and Grams along with Patty materialized into the room. The sisters smiled wide but Paige was a little dumbfounded as she looked at two ghost.

"It's still a shock," Paige said while looking at Phoebe.

"Ok spill," Piper said getting to the point.

Grams and Patty looked at each other and knew it was time to tell them the truth. Patty told them about the affair with Sam and how they had a daughter that they had to give up at birth. They looked at Paige and could not believe that somehow in the middle of all the chaos, they found their loss sister. There was a moment of silence until finally Prue spoke," Are you kidding me, now you tell us about her," she said and was clearly upset about the delay in coming clean.

"I'm sorry honey I didn't know what the elders would do if they found out, it wasn't okay for whitelighters and witches to marry back then let alone have a child. I was scared at what they would do to her or us," Patty replied sincerely.

"You know your definition of shock factor is way off," Paige said and started to leave the attic irate and confused.

"Paige wait," Piper said and ran after her while Prue and Phoebe along with Cole were just blinking rapidly trying to take it all in.

Downstairs Piper got in front of Paige again but the new baby sister was not about to let her stop her. She pushed her out of the way and left through the front doors that Leo fixed before getting Piper and her from Colorado. Piper decided to let her go and knew she would be able to find her again as Leo could probably since her and her blood was inside her as well. "Anything else really anything," Piper said as she looked up to the heavens in a mocking fashion.

To be continued…


	15. Phoebe's plunge

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 15

Phoebe's plunge

"You shot me!" Piper said while holding her left shoulder as blood came through the space between her fingers.

"Yes when someone points a gun at you it is usually followed by them pulling the trigger," Jezebel said while holding the 38 special.

"You are insane," Piper said and then felt another bullet hit her in the leg. "Fuck Jezebel stop it!" Piper said again as the first bullet forced its way out on its own and her wound healed.

"Told you she was the worst vamp ever," Paige said while standing next to Jezebel who could not help but laugh at the comment.

Leo and the others could do nothing but stand there as Piper was getting her first lesson on how to be a vampire. They were in the basement and Paige was talked into rejoining the family by Leo, who as we all know has his special way with persuading people. Paige was not happy about it but understood that she needed to come to grips with having sisters and potentially a new destiny.

"Piper you need to listen," Jezebel said and raised the gun once more.

"I am listening," Piper replied through her teeth.

"No you're not, block out all the other noises and focus on the gun because your hearing is extra sensitive now, so use it to your advantage." Jezebel said and started to pull the trigger.

Piper did what she asks and everything around her blurred away except for the gun as her leg healed itself. She could hear the trigger moved and make its clicks and remembered what she heard before and knew when it was time to move. The gun fired and she blurred to the right as Jezebel moved to fire upon her again, she moved to the left and was making her way to the holder of the gun. Jezebel fired three shots and Piper managed to dodge each one of them and then got cocky by trying to grab the gun out of Jezebel's hand. The 2500-year-old vampire was far too fast for the baby one and Piper went airborne as Jezebel grabbed her arm before she could grab the gun, and tossed her like a ragdoll to the hard concrete wall of the basement. Jezebel rolled her eyes at the attempt but was also grateful that she dodged the bullets. Piper stood up and shook her head slightly to get rid of the cobwebs from the hard-hit as Jezebel made a potshot into the back of her leg," What the hell was that for?" Piper said as she turned around to face her.

"Guilty pleasure," Jezebel replied and headed for the stairs.

"I like her," Paige said and followed her up.

"You ok?" Prue asks with a slight smile.

"Are you laughing at me?" Piper asks as she made her way to the staircases to sit down.

"You did well in dodging the bullets," Phoebe said and sat next to her.

"I don't understand why I need to learn because I don't plan on being this way much longer, unless you know something I don't," Piper said and looked at Leo questionably.

"No but you still need to learn because I have a feeling we will have a big fight on our hands," he said and picked up the bottle of blood for Piper to drink.

"Please tell me that is not the synthetic?" Prue asks.

"Nope its Leo's he is my donor for right now," Piper replied but Prue was not satisfied with that answer." What?"

"Piper you need to learn control and that doesn't help you with that," Prue said and moved her hair away from her neck.

"Ok in case you missed it I almost killed you not too long ago and I don't want a repeat performance," Piper said and stood up to walk away from her.

"Dammit Piper just do it and Leo will orb you off if there is a problem," Prue said and grabbed her arm to keep her from moving forward.

Piper could not help but lick her lips as she could see the jugular vein pulsate, her fangs extended and she moved in close as the need was becoming too great to withhold. Prue put her hands to Piper's face and forced her to look into her eyes," Remember who you're eating from," she said and moved Piper to her neck. Leo stood nervously along with Phoebe as Piper bit down and used the euphoric drug treatment to help soothe the pain. Prue smiled and her eyes rolled back into her head slightly as she felt the drug go to work. She could not help but moan a little and even rub Piper's back but after only a few minutes she started feeling nauseous and snapped out of it, but Piper was still drinking. "Piper enough," she said and then tried to push her away but the new vamp was enjoying her beverage. "Piper stop!" Prue said and Piper did snap out of it and pulled away as she closed her eyes and rolled her head back while blood dripped from her fangs and the sides of her mouth. It was like drinking ice cold water after being stuck in the desert for three days without any, it was beyond refreshing it was life itself. Fresh from the tap, untainted, unbundled and not synthetic or a day old.

"Piper?" Leo said and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Wow that was unbelievable," she said as she wiped her mouth but could not help but lick her fingers to not let any go to waste. She was in her own little world and did not notice the creepy looks she was getting from her family until she looked at them. "Oh sorry," she said and looked for a towel.

"Ok then, well on a different note or same one not sure exactly. I decided to become Astra's human companion," Phoebe said and rocked back and forth on her heels trying to avoid eye contact.

"Phoebe I don't think that is a good idea," Piper said after cleaning herself up.

"I agree and besides I have another plan," Prue chimed in as Leo healed the punctures that Piper made.

"Are you back with us?" Piper asks and smiled at her. Prue has not been herself since this happened and definitely was not in the leadership mood.

"Yes and here it is, we turn you in," she replied and waited for the obvious reaction.

"Maybe you should join Jezebel in the loony bin," Piper said.

"Listen I know it's not the perfect option but it would get you close to the Council, and when you get your freeze power down you can just freeze them and that way we can come in with guns blazing."

"Okay but what makes you think they would even take me into the Council and near the shadow thief, maybe they will just bury me alive in concrete which seems to be a favorite pastime of vampires," Piper said and put her hands on her hips.

"Guys give me some time with Astra I can find out what they do to witches/vampires," Phoebe said and tried to keep Prue from starting her plan.

"I can tell you what they'll do, burn people at the stake or the concrete thing, either way I'm screwed," Piper said and headed for the stairs.

"You have a better plan?" Prue asks and knew that Piper did not. Her sister stood on the staircase for a moment trying to think of something better but found she could not.

"No but we better have a plan B," she replied and continued her ascent up the stairs.

"Guys I didn't want to tell Piper this because of all the stress she is under but the elders are thinking about recanting our marriage," Leo said quietly knowing that her hearing was like a bat.

"Are you kidding me?" Prue said and her anger for the elders was increasing everyday ever since they made her betray her family and now this.

"I am trying to buy us some time, but don't tell her okay?" Leo said and orbed away.

"What side are we on?" Phoebe asks as she too was feeling the sting and frustration of the situation.

"Go talk to Astra and find out what it means to be a human companion or talk to Paige, I think you should do it but it scares me Phoebe," Prue said and headed for the stairs.

"That makes two of us," Phoebe said and followed her.

Later that evening Phoebe had a ready called Astra and was sitting across from her at Jezebel's bar while Prue and Piper were at the manner discussing the plan.

"So what does it mean to be a human companion?" Phoebe asks as Paige was asleep and she didn't want to wake her to question her.

"Well it means I would drink from you whenever I choose, and you will handle my affairs during the day," Astra replied as she played with the cocktail napkin on the table.

"Ok but can I stay at my house?"

"In most cases no you have to stay at mine, but we will see how it works out not to mention I'm having it remodeled."

"Does this mean I will have dreams about you too?" Phoebe said and tried not to laugh at what that would possibly look like.

Astra leaned in and gave a seductive smile," Oh but I am so good," she replied and then leaned back.

"I'll take that as a yes," Phoebe said and took in a deep breath as she was still reeling from Piper showing up in her dreams.

Astra pulled out a short dagger that was very intricate and design and looked very old except the blade that looked brand-new. The hilt was made of leather that was intertwined through steel. She pulled up her sleeve and put a goblet underneath her arm. With one smooth action she made a deep cut in the Crimson red liquid went effortlessly into the goblet. She then handed the knife to Phoebe and pushed the goblet over to her as Phoebe looked at her empty glass that she had to fill with her own blood.

"This will create a bond between us both, I will know where you were at all times and you will know if I need help," Astra said as she covered up her arm as the wound healed.

Phoebe took the knife and did the same but she showed much more pain than Astra as the blood filled the glass. "Bottoms up," she said and pushed over her glass as she took the goblet. They both drank at the same time and Phoebe could feel every drop as it moved through her body. The cut that would probably have needed stitches was now healing and she felt stronger, sexier and more in tune to her environment than she ever was before. She could not help but smile as the feeling would become stabilized in just a few moments. Astra drank her blood and knew it taste different than anything she's ever had but could not put her taste buds on it. "Your blood is unusual but very tasty, I shall enjoy drinking from you," she said and stood up from the table.

"Yours isn't too bad either," Phoebe replied as she leaned back in her chair enjoying every moment.

"I'm going to sound like a doctor, but stay away from heavy machinery and I wouldn't drive tfor a least a couple of hours," Astra said and started to walk away but stopped," How is your friend the baby vamp?" she asks.

"Good she is good," Phoebe replied not really caring how she answered.

Astra walked away and left the bar as Jezebel made her way to a very happy Phoebe.

"Do you need to be alone?" Jezebel asked and sat down.

"Nope its all good," she replied as her whole body slumped.

"Now that you're connected to her you need to be careful, she knows your blood is different and she may try to find out why," Jezebel said to an uncaring Phoebe.

"Okey-dokey."

"Phoebe?"

"Sorry its just this feels so good, I mean when I drank from Piper it was good but this is amazing," she replied and finally looked Jezebel in the eye and was not amused.

"Prue told me about her plan and I have to say its ballze at best but it may work. You need to get close to her and earn her trust, she likes to show off especially her power and she may show you things," Jezebel said as Phoebe was starting to come back to reality.

"Right ok I'm focused now."

"One more thing your other sisters need to drink Piper's blood and vice versa so they can be connected to each other I have a feeling you're going to need it," Jezebel said and stood up to leave.

"We already are in another way."

"No not in our world you're not," Jezebel finished went to her office.

It was getting close to the morning hour and everyone agreed Jezebel was right on making sure they were all connected except for Phoebe who was already bonded to Astra. They all stood at the kitchen island with glasses filled with blood while a knife that was stained with evidence of their actions sat in the middle.

"Great now we all get to have dreams," Prue said and drank Piper's blood. Paige was no longer bonded to Drake as it has worn off over the years and he never rekindled it so she too drank. Leo did as well and Piper drank their blood to complete the connection. Everyone almost gagged on the taste except for Piper who gobbled it down like fine wine.

"Looks like I am back in the basement," Piper said.

"Nope I fixed our room so you could sleep up there but I wouldn't suggest opening the bedroom door," Leo said.

Piper smiled at him and gave her husband a hug it's not that she didn't know the elders were thinking of breaking up their marriage, what she didn't know was the process was overly starting. Leo held her tight to his chest and hoped that they would come to their senses. All of them went to bed after they cleaned out their glasses except for Piper who was too tired to even realize she left it sit out. Cole shimmered in and figured that they were all asleep for the most part as he walked into the kitchen. There he saw a glass of what looked like red wine and knowing Piper's taste in those things figured it would be good. He put the glass to his mouth and drank in one gulp and realized it was not wine but blood. "Dammit," he said and ran for the faucet to grab a glass of water and clean out his mouth, but it was too late and he was now connected to Piper.

"Perfect just perfect," he said and let out a heavy sigh as he shimmered away and into Phoebe's bedroom.

To be continued…


	16. Unwanted premonition

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 16

Unwanted premonition

Piper was in the kitchen as the night started again and sucking on a red sucker while Phoebe entered.

"Ok this whole reverse sleeping pattern is not fun," she said and went to the coffee maker.

"Sorry Pheebes," Piper said as she leaned against the counter.

Phoebe looked a little puzzled at Piper while she ate sweet candy," Is that a blood sucker?" she asks and then rolled her eyes to the side as her sister gave her a smile.

"Are you referring to me or the sucker?"

"I thought you couldn't eat candy?"

"I can't, I found these when I stayed at Jezebel's penthouse in her apparently secret candy staff, and yes it is a blood sucker," Piper replied as Prue walked in dress to the hilt," Wow you look sexy."

"Ok considering I had a dream about you, at least keep the sex words to a minimal," Prue replied as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Who were you yelling at earlier?" Phoebe asks as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Prue stopped as the memory of who she was yelling at ran through her mind. She summoned an elder last night to lash out at him about the Piper and Leo situation when it came to their marriage. She also found out that not all the elders know about what is going on, which did not make this predicament any easier. Phoebe waited patiently for her sister's response as Prue stood there with her mouth slightly open and her eyes unconsciously moving around the room.

"Earth to Prue," Piper said.

"Oh um I was just getting myself to work out," she replied and headed for the living room. Both Piper and Phoebe were not convinced and Piper was the first to reach her in a blur. Prue jumped a little and then tilted her head to the side," You know I hate it when you do that," she said as Piper finished up her sucker. "I thought you couldn't -,"

"It's a blood sucker and ship has left the dock. Who are you all dressed up for?" Piper asks and tried not to push the other question as Prue was not in the mood to answer and she was still feeling guilty about almost killing her. The last thing she wanted to do was make her angry at her.

"Brutus," Prue replied while looking for her car keys.

"Et tu, Prue," Piper said as she found Prue's car keys.

"Cute."

"No he is very very cute," Phoebe said while drinking her coffee," What about the wolf," she continued as the Wolf part came out more like an attempt to copy a sound of a dog.

"You better make sure he's neutered," Piper chimed in.

"I just want to talk to him about the plan," Prue replied to the earlier question.

"Oh the one that has me either burned at the stake or encased concrete," Piper said.

"That's the one. You seem to be in a better mood," Prue said as she walked to the door.

"Well Leo had a long talk with the elders and they are giving us more time, so I have that off my shoulders. And I admit having a plan feels better as well," Piper replied as Prue looked at her watch.

"Listen Aidan helped put defenses up around the house in case Van Helsing shows up," Prue said as she made her way to the door.

"I can take him," Piper said.

"He has much larger sharp fangs than you so do not take him on Piper, just get out both of you," Prue said.

"My fangs are big and sharp," Piper said and extended them to prove her point but unfortunately it did not make her point very well.

"Oh my god are you having fang envy?" Phoebe asks while laughing a little.

Piper put them away," No." she replied and looked away.

"You guys be careful and good luck with your training today," Prue said and kissed Piper on the cheek.

"Love you," they all said and Prue left the house.

"So what do you have planned?" Piper asks Phoebe as they walked back into the living room.

"Astra a lot of Astra, you know she is more anal about cleaning then you," Phoebe replied.

"So did you get any small packages while sleeping?" Piper asks and grinned wide.

"Not funny and she is very sensitive about her height," Phoebe replied.

"What is she going to have you do?"

"Clean, paperwork you know the stuff I hate."

"Have fun with that I need to get dressed and meet Jezebel and Paige," Piper said and headed for the stairs.

"I wish Paige would move in with us," Phoebe said.

"We can't rush her into this and I'm still trying to get adjusted myself to having another sister," Piper replied and continued up the stairs with Phoebe in tow.

Cole was just waking up and headed for the bathroom outside in the hallway but Phoebe was already getting dressed. "Phoebe are you in there?"

"Yap sorry," she replied from the other side of the door.

Cole needed to go to the bathroom and decided to go to Piper's room thinking she was already downstairs. He walked in and she was completely naked and had her back turned to him while she was getting her clothes ready. He said nothing as he could not help but look at the site before him. The moon light mixed with the dim lighting in the room highlighted every perfection. His breathing slowed and his spine tingled as she moved her hair to one side with both hands so she could see the jewelry that was laid out on the table. Piper could feel eyes on her and turned around thinking it would be Leo as the feeling was very intense. She was going to get some midnight delight before leaving and before turning around gave a sideways smile but her mouth opened wide and she immediately covered herself with her hands in all the right places. "Cole!" she yelled but he just smiled as his eyes were not looking into hers but at her abdomen.

"Cole," she said a little more quietly so her other sister would not come running into the room.

"What?" he finally replied and then shook his head. "Oh god I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here," he said but still kept his eyes were they were before.

"Go shimmer yourself to the Arctic or something," Piper said as she noticed his pants were not tight enough to hide his manhood.

Cole looked down and his face turned red as he covered his lower half," Sorry please don't tell Phoebe and you know you shouldn't leave a glass filled with your blood just sitting there."

"You drank my blood?" Piper asks as she grabbed her robe.

"I thought it was wine so technically it's not my fault."

"Well go lower the drawbridge and we won't mention this to anyone, especially Phoebe or Leo."

Cole shimmered away as Piper finished putting the robe around her and cover her hands with her face," Fuck," she said as her face was turning red as well.

Paige was enjoying the music at Jezebels club when she was tapped on the shoulder," Hay you need to stay low considering Dominic almost killed you," Jezebel said and grabbed Paige's arm and move her off the dance floor.

"He doesn't want me he wants Drake," Paige said and pulled her arm away from her.

"And what do you think he will do to you to get that info?" Jezebel said as Prue walked into her office.

"Hi Paige," Prue said but could feel the tension between them," What's going on?"

"Trying to keep your very young and stupid sister from getting herself killed," Jezebel replied and sat down at her desk.

"In our family that is a 24/7 job," Prue said as Brutes walked in.

"Why don't you dress that nice for me?" Jezebel said as she looked him up and down.

"You don't treat me right," he replied and smiled as he walked over to Prue.

"So where am I supposed to go?" Paige asks with her hands on her hips.

"You can stay with us?" Prue replied.

"No offense but I don't even know you guys that well," Paige replied.

"I know but you would be safe there," Prue said.

"I don't care where you rest your winy head, just not at my club," Jezebel said and left the room.

"She is a little uptight," Brutes said as he looked at Prue," You look ravishing."

"Thanks," Prue replied as she blushed a little.

Paige rolled her eyes as she was being completely ignored now," Fine is there someone at the house to let me in?"

"Yes, Phoebe or Cole should be there if not just go in," Prue replied.

"You don't luck it?"

"No with all the demons and other unworldly things braking down our door every week we don't bother," she replied as Paige nodded and left the room.

"So where are we going tonight?" Brutes ask.

"I thought I would let you decide," she replied and left the room as well.

"I have very expensive taste," he said and put out his arm so she could put his under his.

Phoebe just arrived at Astra's house that was outside of San Francisco. It seemed more like a castle and she was always impressed with it as she drove through the large iron gates. There was scaffolding on one side were the house was being renovated but the workers were gone for the night. She could not help but be nervous as Astra was as powerful or more so than Jezebel. She was glad that the mind reading potion was still working and she didn't need to sing the facts of life theme song in her head. Phoebe made her way to the large wood double door and waited for someone to answer. She kept expecting someone to say good evening in a low dark tone but instead was greeted by Astra herself.

"Your late," Astra said as she walked away from the open doors that closed the minute Phoebe walked through them.

"Sorry there was a traffic jam I got stuck behind," Phoebe said as she followed Astra to the main hall.

"Our arrangement may need to change if you cannot be here when it is my feeding time," Astra says as she sat down on the large couch.

"Do you get a little cranky?" Phoebe said and then her entire body tensed as she realized what just came out of her mouth.

Astra looked up at her with glaring eyes," I'm going to assume that was a forbidden slip. Now come here I need to feed." She said and patted the space next to her. Phoebe took in a deep breath as she was not sure what to expect and finally gathered enough courage to walk over. Astra took Phoebe's head and placed it on her lap making sure that her neck was exposed by moving her dark blond hair out of the way. Her fangs extended and she bit into Phoebe's main vain. Phoebe was not lucky when it came to the happy feeling that she got from Piper or Max when they bit her, instead it hurt and she tried not to struggle against Astra. "God please let this be over soon," she thought as a premonition started.

Premonition 50 AD Greece.

Astra was sitting on a boulder and was looking at the night sky and was crying blood tears as she was covered with dirt. Just as quickly of the feeling of helpless was flowing through her, was as quickly as the need to eat was for front by the sound of footsteps coming from behind the trees. A little girl about 7 years old was lost and crying for her mother as Astra hid behind the large rock.

"Mommy," the girl yelled.

Astra thirst was uncontrollable and she blurred to the girl and began to drink but like Piper could not stop her insatiable thirst, and in a matter of minutes the girl was no longer breathing. Astra stood up from the lifeless body and was in complete shock of what she did as a woman yelled in the distance for her daughter. Astra did not waste any time and fled the area.

End of Premonition.

Phoebe came out of her forced looking glass and could feel her self-slipping into unconsciousness.

To be continued...


	17. Show me your teeth

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Chapter 17

Show me your teeth.

Lady's GaGa song teeth was playing in the club as Piper and Jezebel were sitting at a table.

Don't be scared

I've done this before

Show me your teeth

Don't want no money (want your money)

That shit's is ugly

Just want your sex (want your sex)

Take a bit of my bad girl mix (bad girl mix)

Show me your teeth

Let me see your mean

"Don't tell me she is a Vamp? " Piper asks as she took a drink of her fresh blood and put the glass on the table.

"How else can you explain her," Jezebel replied as she swirled her blood around in her glass like it was fine wine.

"So when do we raid the Council?" Piper asks.

"We need the blueprints of the place and we need Aidan to trick Van Helsing into helping us, so as you can tell we are not quite ready."

"I am getting my freeze power down," Piper said as she looked over at a man who was dancing and her teeth started to come out as she went into hunt mode.

"The blood not suitable?" Jezebel asked as she knew the expression well.

"What?"

"It taste better when it beats doesn't it?"

Piper realized that her teeth were slightly extended and she put them back in as she looked away.

"Its normal Piper you're a hunter and no hunter likes their prey to be fed to them," Jezebel said.

"So how do I do it without them remembering or killing them?" Piper asks as her curiosity was piqued.

"You glamour them first then you bite and when you feel like you can't stop is when you do," she replied and looked at the man who was dancing. He was very well built and was much taller than Piper," the bigger they are the more to drink. Piper all of these people here are donors and willing participants, so go hunt," she said and leaned back in her chair to watch the amateur have her first real meal as the music played. Piper got up from her chair and the room blurred away to where he was the only one in focus. She could smell him as he perspired and it was intoxicating as she approached her target. She moved past people as her eyes darkened slightly and she weaved past them. The world was blocked out except for the vibration on the floor from the music and him. The woman he was dancing with noticed Piper's approach and knew that she was not the target so she backed away and the man stopped for a moment until he looked to his side and saw Piper coming towards him. His eyes met hers and the glimmering began even though Piper was not trying yet, it seemed to be automatic and he swayed slightly as she put her hand on his muscular chest.

"Hi," he said as though it took a tremendous effort to just speak.

"Hi," Piper said back and put her hands on his massive shoulders as he put his around her waist. They both began to move in unison as the music played. Piper has not danced with another man since she has gotten married but she was not going to have sex with him, he was food and she was so focused on her actions that guilt was the furthest from her mind as their bodies connected. Piper turned her back to him as he kept his hands on her waist as she put her hands on his forearms and they moved together. He was getting very aroused and she could feel him behind her as she too could not help but feel a little excited herself. She let the back of her head rest on his chest and she closed her eyes as her hunger grew.

"Let's go somewhere," she whispered and he smiled as Piper led him to a back room while holding his hand. Jezebel smiled and got up from her table to attend business.

The man shut the door to a private room specially designed for these encounters. There was a bed that had red silk sheets and dark gray walls around it. He started to kiss her and she did not stop him as she led him to the bed.

"I want you," he said as Piper tossed him on the bed like he was a pillow.

"You have no idea how much I want you," Piper said as she straddled him. She looked deeper into his eyes as her teeth extended as she lowered herself down while he turned his head so she had access to his jugular. She opened her mouth and bit down puncturing his neck and she was nice enough to make it euphoric and not painful as she drank from him. His eyes rolled back as his excitement grew in more places than one and put his hands on her hips. Piper immediately took his hands off and pinned them to the bed above him," No no," she whispered as she continued drinking but all it did was make him want it more.

"Piper!" Leo yelled after orbing in seeing his wife ontop of another man.

"Leo," she said and was not embarrassed but angry as the man shook his head.

"Hay why did you stop?" he asks and then saw Leo standing there.

"Because she is my wife," Leo said through his teeth.

"Oh for god's sake Leo I was feeding," Piper said and got off the man as she wiped her mouth.

"I told you to feed off us Piper," Leo said as he followed her out of the room while the man just sat there very disappointed.

"I don't interrupt your feeding so don't interrupt mine," Piper said as she walked over to the bar and sat down as she got a napkin.

"That is not the point it is so if you lose control we can stop you," he said as he sat next to her but he was still feeling jealous and she could see it in his eyes.

"Leo it was nothing," she said as she finished cleaning off the remaining blood," Fuck I am still hungry," she said as she slammed the bloody napkin on the table. She waved the bartender to get her a drink as Leo was speechless for a moment.

"What is going on with you?"

Piper tilted her head and could not believe the question," Are you kidding me, Leo I have been like this for almost a month and you know what I kind a like it," she replied and looked a little puzzled at her answer.

"What?" Leo asks.

"Its nice to be a little more powerful and sexy and I can get dressed really fast," she replied as she felt pain run through her body but it was not hers. It was like a thousand needles piercing her body and she immediately thought of Phoebe. Her fangs extended and she was gone in a blur as Leo just sat there with his mouth wide open still trying to get his head around what she just said. "Piper!" he yelled at an empty seat.

Back at Astra's house Phoebe was just waking up as Astra stood over her." Sorry if I drank too much, your blood is sweet and it was hard to stop." She said as Phoebe sat up.

"Oh its ok I'm ok," Phoebe said as she warily stood up.

Outside Piper arrived at the house and made a rush for the door totally forgetting about the rules when it came to entering. She hit an invisible force and tried to get through it but kept getting pushed back as her adrenaline was in overdrive," Phoebe!" she yelled as she had her hands on the doorframe still trying to force her way in, "Phoebe!"

The door opened and Astra was not pleased with the interruption as Piper stared down at her.

"Hello baby vamp do you wish to die tonight?" Astra said as Phoebe stepped out from behind the corner to see who it was.

"Piper what are you doing here?"

"Phoebe are you ok?" Piper asks and felt relief that her sister was alive but she was bleeding from her neck and knew what happened.

"She is fine now leave us or I will end you," Astra said and Phoebe put her hand on Astra's shoulder.

"Can I talk to her for a minute she just got worried that's all? We are close friends?" Phoebe asks and after a moment Astra nodded her head. "She is not allowed in so talk outside," she said and moved out of the way so Phoebe could pass.

"Thanks," Phoebe said and grabbed Piper's arm to pull her away from prying ears. "Dammit Piper what are you doing?" she asks as she wiped her neck.

"I felt like something was wrong, like you were hurt," Piper replied and looked at her neck," How much did she take?" she asks.

"A little too much but I am fine, listen we need to talk later I saw something and I don't know if it means anything but we really should not piss her off," Phoebe replied as Piper's fangs retracted and she seemed relieved.

"Ok but be careful I don't trust her," Piper said and they hugged.

"That makes both of us," Phoebe replied and broke away from the hug." I will be home soon and you need to get home too, its almost morning."

"Ok see you then," Piper said and then left in a blur as Phoebe walked back into the house and Astra hesitated for a moment before shutting the door.

Piper took Phoebe's advice and went home as she did not want another argument with Leo but unfortunately he was not satisfied with how their talk went, and he was waiting for her when she got home. She opened the door and there he was with his arms folded. "Where have you been?" he asks as she walked past him.

"I thought Phoebe was in trouble, but she is fine," Piper replied as she headed for the kitchen to get the supplement out of the fridge.

"So you just take off without saying a word and we still need to talk about what you said at the bar," Leo said as he stopped her from walking past him again.

"Leo I didn't mean it, I was just joking and I told you he meant nothing," Piper replied in a half lie.

"You were not joking and it may have not meant anything to you but I sure the hell don't like my wife on top of other men," Leo said as his jealousy was fuming.

"Fine then I will feed off of women if that makes you feel any better," She said with narrowing eyes as she was not happy about being accused of adultery.

"That is not the point."

"Leo I don't know what you want from me but I need to get to bed, it is almost morning, so if you don't want me to get a serious case of sunburn I need to go to bed," Piper said and pushed herself past him.

"Piper I don't want anything to happen to you and I don't want you to accidentally kill an innocent," He said as he followed her up the stairs.

"Good night Leo," Piper said and shut the door almost hitting him in the nose.

"Fine we will talk about this when you calm down," he said and orbed away.

Piper sat on the bed and shook her head a little side to side;" When I calm down?" she said as she put the drink on the bedside table and went to the shower.

Outside the manner Prue was saying goodnight to Brutus on the porch.

"I had a great time tonight," Prue said as she pulled out her keys from her purse.

"Me too, by the way the stories of me have been greatly exaggerated," he said and smiled.

"I can see that," Prue said and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night Prue and I hope we can do this again," he said and he started to walk away but she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a real kiss. It was soft yet passionate as he apparently has had a lot of practice over the centuries of moving his tongue in the right directions. Prue finally pulled away and was breathless as her eyes were still closed. It felt like when she kissed Andy for the first time and did not want it to end.

"I like aggressive women," he said as his lips finally ceased their blissful assault on hers.

"Good night Brutus," she whispered as her eyes were still closed. She would have loved nothing more than to let him in and take him to bed, but her room was not setup like Piper's and he would become a shish kebab very quickly. He smile at her again and then blurred away as she finally opened her eyes and he was gone. "Wow," she said as she fumbled with the keys to get the door open, but finally managed to get control of her emotions and she put her back to the door and smiled wide.

To be continued…


	18. Taste of Jezebel

A/N:

Sorry for how long it took it update this but I am on this one now and should be able to finish in a few days.

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 18

Taste of Jezebel

Piper awoke as the night was upon them again and was still fuming over Leo and her argument the night before. Prue was already up and sitting at the dining room table with Paige and had some kind of blueprint between them.

"What are you guys doing?" Piper asks as she looked at the large paper.

"We got this from your friend the werewolf," Paige said and knew this would not make Piper happy as she smiled at her.

"At least he can fetch," Piper said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning?" Prue asks.

"Cute, where is Phoebe?" Piper asks as she tried to ignore the last comment.

"She is with Jezebel," Prue replied and continued looking at the blueprint.

"Great like she needs that influence," Piper said and headed for the kitchen while Paige just rolled her eyes and Prue let out a deep exhale of frustration.

"What is up with you?" Prue asks as she followed her into the kitchen.

"Nothing I just want to be left alone," Piper replied and she pulled out the supplements from the refrigerator.

"Leo told me what you said yesterday and Piper that is not like you," Prue said and walked over to her.

Piper guzzled down the drink and then wiped her face with her arm as she let the cold blood work its way down.

"Oh about feeling stronger and more confident, what's the matter Prue afraid of competition?" Piper said while tilting her head to the side and stared down her older sister.

"First this is not a competition Piper and I am glad you have more confidence, but this is not permanent you understand that right?" Prue replied worriedly.

"Would it be so bad if it was?" Piper asks.

"Yes it would and I don't like the fact that you're feeding off of strangers," Prue said and eyed her back as Piper got into her face.

"I don't need a babysitter Prue I am all grown up now."

Prue could see the change in her and knew they had to change her back before it was too late.

"Ok let's stop the pissing contest because Dominick is still out there, not to mention Van Helsing who by the way wants to kill us," Prue said trying to get her sister to focus.

"Fine then I guess I need to practice," Piper said and was gone in a blur.

"Dammit I hate it when she does that," Prue said through her teeth as the front door closed.

Paige walked in holding the blueprint, "Why don't we just call her flash?" she said as she could still feel the little wind that Piper created when she left.

"Paige we need to work fast, I will call Brutus and Aidan," Prue replied and took the blueprint out of Paige's hands.

"What about Drake?"

"I don't know where he is and right now I don't care," Prue replied clearly angry about the whole situation.

Phoebe was walking alongside Jezebel in a wooded area that was outside of the city.

"Why are we here?" Phoebe asks as she stepped over some large branches.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm acquisitive," Phoebe replied.

"Fine there have been some vamps on my territory and I don't like it when others intrude on my territory," Jezebel said and stopped in a clearing.

"What like gangs?"

Jezebel cannot help but roll her eyes and then put her hand on her shoulder to quiet her down." Be still if you can?" she said and pulled out a cigarette from her long dark coat pocket. The next thing Phoebe saw was 15 vampires surround them as Jezebel lit her cigarette. But did not put it in her mouth but instead held it.

"Oh god I should call for Leo or Cole," Phoebe said as she stayed perfectly still.

"No need, you have until this cigarette hits my mouth to leave my territory," Jezebel said and slapped her hand on the one holding the lit cigarette and then she was gone in a blur. If Phoebe could see in slow motion this is what she would have seen as the cigarette topsy-turvy in the air next. The 2500-year-old vampire moved from one vamp to the other with ease, cutting their throats ripping out their hearts and twisting off their heads. It only took a few seconds for it all to happen and she was now next to Phoebe and caught the cigarette between her lips as one remained and he was clearly frightened. The other 15 were just a gelatinous bloody heap on the ground as steam rose off their remains.

"That was awesome," Phoebe said and just looked at Jezebel with admiration. The one left started to back away but Jezebel just cocked her head to the side and with one fluid motion tossed a sharp small wooden stake at him and he exploded, leaving his remains on the trees next to him. "You don't really give anyone a chance to escape do you?" Phoebe asks.

"How do you think I lived this long, because I'm warm and fuzzy?" Jezebel replied and starts walking out of the growth of trees.

"Oh by the way I had a weird premonition about Astra. Apparently when she was made she killed a seven-year-old girl," Phoebe said and Jezebel stopped in her tracks.

"Where did this happen?" she asks as her fangs extended once more.

"I think it happened in Greece a long time ago," Phoebe replied and could see the change in her. Jezebel began to shake slightly and she looked hard at the ground as a single blood tear escaped. She then looked directly at Phoebe and her eyes were dark almost black as she clenched her fist and then was gone in a blur.

"Whoops," Phoebe said as she realized she may have brought something up she shouldn't have." Hay how am I supposed to get home?" she said but was clearly alone and decided to yell for Cole.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" he asks and was soaking wet while still wearing a towel.

"I think I made have made a boo boo, and you just took a shower?" she said and he just looked away.

"I needed another one," he replied and did not want to share with her the dreams he's been having of Piper and how he needed a cold shower to remove the effects.

"Ok it doesn't matter just get me home," Phoebe said and Cole shimmered her to the bedroom at the manner.

Phoebe left her room as Cole got dressed and headed downstairs where Prue, Paige, Aidan and Brutus were talking.

"Hay guys I think we have a problem," Phoebe said as she stood next to Prue.

"In more ways than one, the council is completely fortified we will need some serious firepower to break in," Prue replied as she looked at the blueprint.

"Where is Piper, I thought were going to use her to get in?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know if she is stable right now," Prue replied.

"Come again?" Phoebe asks.

"Vampire complex," Paige chimed in.

"Arrogance," Aidan said out off the side of his mouth and Brutus gave him a hard look.

"To change the subject I mentioned my premonition to Jezebel and she kind of went ballistic," Phoebe said.

"The one about the little girl?" Brutus asks.

"Yeah that's the one why?" Phoebe replied.

Brutus folded his arms and walked over to the window." All these years Jezebel thought that witches killed her daughter and it was Astra," he replied while he stared out the window.

"Whoa wait she had a daughter, because she doesn't seem like the maternal type?" Prue asks.

"It was before she was turned and she wanted me to do it so she could kill the witch that lived outside of town," he replied.

"That would explain why she hates us so much," Paige chimed in.

"We need to stop her, if she kills Astra then any hope we have of getting to the shadow thief is gone," Aidan said and then Phoebe went to her knees in pain as Cole came down from the stairs.

Prue grabbed her and held her tight as she called for Leo," Phoebe what is wrong?" she asks.

"I don't know but it hurts like hell," Phoebe replied through gasp as Leo orbed in and tried to heal her.

"I can't," he said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jezebel is killing Astra and because of the bond you have with her is why you can fill it," Brutus said and blurred away.

"Leo get us to Jezebel," Prue demanded and Leo orbed all of them to her club and into her office. She was not there but they could hear screaming coming from the basement.

Moments before:

"So you know where Maximilian is?" Astra asks as she stood in the center of the basement while Jezebel was near the stairs.

"He is right under you," Jezebel replied in a very cold tone.

"Do you think I have time for games whore?"

"You will have eternity," Jezebel replied and pushed down with her foot on a plate on the floor, and Astra went into a deep hole as silver came from the ceiling and covered most of her body. Jezebel walked up to the hole and looked over as Astra tried to free herself but found she could not even move.

"I will kill you for this!" Astra yelled from below as Jezebel grabbed a chain that hovered over the hole.

"You killed my daughter and now you can suffer for as long as I have," she said and a mixture of concrete came out of an opening in the ceiling and began to fill the hole. Jezebel backed away as the trap door closed with the sounds of garbled screaming coming from below.

Back in real time:

Prue and the others ran down to the basement as Jezebel was heading up.

"What did you do?" Prue asks and stepped in front of her.

"This is none of your concern," Jezebel replied and moved past Prue and the others.

"The hell it isn't, something is wrong with Phoebe now what did you do!" Prue demanded as she followed her into her office.

"It's the bond Jezebel, Phoebe will feel her pain if we do not brake it," Brutus said and put his hand on her shoulder," I know you're angry, furious but now you know that witches were not responsible, don't make her pay as well," he said and made Jezebel face him. She was crying blood tears and knew he was right but she was not about to let the one who killed her daughter free.

"There is another way to break the bond," she said and went to her desk and pulled out a card. "Here."

"What is this?" Cole asks as he held Phoebe up as she cried heavily from the pain.

"She will help brake the bond, now leave me," Jezebel replied and sat down at her desk with her back turned to them. Prue tried to approach but Brutus and Aidan both grabbed her arms and stopped her.

Brutus gave the werewolf another hard look and Prue could hear the growl coming from Aidan as Brutus extended his fangs.

"Hay can we focus please," Paige said as she hit Aidan in the arm and he stopped his growling.

"I need to get Piper," Leo said and orbed away.

Leo orbed to a part of the desert as his wife was blowing up every large rock and cactus she could see while mumbling to herself.

"I know what the hell I am doing and I don't see a problem with being like this!" she said as she blows up a rock. "Everyone is telling me what to do!" she yelled as she blow up another rock. "Fucking elders if they take Leo away from me, so help me god!" Piper yelled and blows up a cactus that was close to Leo.

"Piper!"

"What?" she said and faced him but was still in a fighting mood.

"Phoebe needs you," Leo said getting to the point and hoped it would bring her back to reality.

"Is she hurt?" Piper asks as her expression softened.

"Um not really but she is definitely in pain," he replied and Piper just looked at him confused. He walked over to her and orbed her away and back to the house where Cole already brought the others back.

To be continued...


	19. Shrunken heads for sale

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Hazel08. Astra will be back and she will be in the big battle at the end.

Chapter 19

Shrunken heads for sale

The sisters walked into a night club outside of town and were immediately greeted by flashing strobe lights and the song Voodoo People by the Prodigy. Phoebe was being held up by Prue as Piper walked next to them while Paige was on the other side. The former baby sister was still feeling Astra's pain and the loud music and lighting effects did not help as she held her stomach to keep herself from vomiting. They stopped at the entrance while Paige could not help but pop her head to the music and Piper could not help but give her a look.

"It's a good song," Paige said in her defense and then all of them jumped when a woman in her 30s comes up behind them holding two shrunken heads by their hair.

"Half price," she said while moving her eyes from one to the other and smiling until she saw Phoebe who almost turned green and then her cheeks went puffy as she held back a need to throw up.

"Does everyone have a dam bar?" Piper asks.

"You really need to get out more," Paige replied.

Prue ignored the two grotesque shrunken heads and got to the point," Are you Taha?"

"I can't get sale of these things," the woman replied and then tossed the heads away," Any who what brings you here?"

"Are you Taha?" Prue asks again as she was not satisfied with the first answer.

"Yes I am," she replied.

"Jezebel sent us we need your help," Piper said and Taha smiled again.

"Oh she is fun," Taha said and motion them as she danced her way through the crowd of people and periodically would turn around to make sure they were still with her.

"These lights are so not helping," Phoebe said as she held onto Prue.

"Yeah I can bet there are no warlocks here," Piper chimed in as they approached a double door and the moment they entered and the doors were shut the music was blocked out. It looked like a creepy store filled with jars filled with dead snakes and other animals and creatures. There were also spices and herbs that align the walls. Taha had her blondish hair held up with chopsticks as she went behind the counter still dancing even though no music could be heard. She stopped her playfulness and looked at them one at a time. "Vampire/witch, witch/something else, witch and a sick witch," she said as she pointed at each them.

"Jezebel said you would know how to break a bond," Piper said as Paige was holding a jar and squinting her eyes while holding it up to her face to see what was in it," Don't touch anything."

"Fine," Paige said and put the jar back.

"A bond, yes I think I can help," Taha replied and started grabbing some things from the counter and shelves behind her.

Prue was a little concerned about the age of their new friend and the fact she looked early 30s, "Not to offend you but you look kind of young."

"How would that not offend me, oh wait," Taha said and then in a puff of smoke she was a woman in her 70's but her hair was completely uneven and her eye was on the side of her face.

"That's it," Phoebe said as she could not hold down the contents of her stomach any longer and let go onto Prue's new shoes. The older sister was a little in shock along with the others of Taha appearance to even notice.

"What?" Taha said as she was not sure why they were looking at her that way until she turned around and looked in a mirror. "Oh my," she said and in a puff of smoke she changed back. "Sorry I haven't gotten that spell down yet."

"Ok can you help us or not?" Piper said as she was getting impatient.

"Temper, and yes I can help," Taha replied.

Phoebe rose back up and was thankful that she changed but was still very pale as she smacked her lips together. Prue looked down and could see what Phoebe did and just rolled her eyes," Sorry Prue," Phoebe said as she swayed a little and then burped.

"Its ok honey," Prue said as Taha got all the ingredients together and walked over to a table to light some candles.

"Come over here," she said and Prue took Phoebe over and sat her down a crossed from Taha.

"If anything happens to her I will drain you dry," Piper said while folding her arms.

"Piper," Prue said and in a tone to back off.

"I would not behoove me to kill my clientele," Taha said as she mixed the ingredients in a bowl," And I would not get paid," she added.

"Paid what do you mean paid," Piper asks.

"Its ok Piper," Paige said as she too was getting a little frustrated with her new sister.

"Its just your firstborn, oh wait vamps can't have kids," Taha said as she eyed Piper down. The once middle sister extended her fangs as her anger was rising. Taha put up her hand and Piper could not move forward or backward and seem to be stuck in place," I may look incompetent but I guarantee you I know my art very well, now I was joking about the cost and since you are a friend of Jezebel's you are a friend of mine. Unless you break that trust," Taha said with her hand still up. Piper put her fangs away as she could feel the power that was holding her in place subsides.

"Then do it," Piper said as she backed away a little from Taha.

The voodoo priestess let her eyes roll back into her head and all they saw was the white left behind as she rocked in a circle slowly at first. She was speaking a different language that none of them understood as the contents of the bowl began to smolder and then she tossed some powder into it and a purplish fire flared up as her rocking became faster. The jars on the shelves started to shake as all of them could feel the energy in the room increase. In a matter of moments it was done and the room was silent once more and Taha's eyes were back in place.

"Its ready," she said and handed the bowl to Phoebe who did not hesitate to drink the contents. Anything to stop the pain she was feeling that came from Astra. Her other sisters were nervous as they stood by while Phoebe put the bowl down on the table and took in a deep breath as the pain was leading her.

"Thank god," she said but then felt the gravity in the room change to a heavyweight and she started falling backwards as the room went black.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled as she grabbed her and soften the blow before she hit the ground. "What did you do?"

"That was the first part, now she must go into twilight in order to break the bond," Taha replied as she got up from the table. "She will be fine, now how about some merchandise?"

Prue cradled Phoebe's head and Piper kneeled down next to her as Paige stood at her feet. "I should call Leo Prue she doesn't look well," Piper said as she held Phoebe's hand.

"No Piper we need to let this go through her system, I know you don't trust her but I do," Prue replied and looked back down at her sister who was barely breathing.

Phoebe opened her eyes and was no longer in the creepy shop, but instead was outside in a wide open field that had tall yellow grass and sand mixed with hard earth beneath her feet. She could hear the sounds of people fighting behind her and she turned around to see a tribe of men and women using old weapons. "What the hell?" she said and a man ran his spear through another man only a few feet away from her," Oh god, Prue, Piper!" she yelled as she started to back away. From what she could tell she was in the African plains and definitely in the past by the way they were dressed and the weapons they were using. "What did that bitch do to me?" she said as a woman who had blood on her face and shoulder and was carrying too long knifes looked right at her. Phoebe put her hands up in front of her as the woman approached but she was going right through everyone else like she was transparent but she looked solid, as people ran past her to fight. Her eyes were dark and filled with purpose as she was now in front of Phoebe who just had her mouth agape as the woman just smiled at her. "I don't know what I am doing here but I don't mean you any harm," Phoebe said but the woman said nothing back in return as she opened her mouth and Phoebe could see that her tongue was no longer there. "Oh god I am so sorry," she said but then the woman rushed her and Phoebe closed her eyes as she felt the women's presence go through her. She opened her eyes and was now back in the shop and the first person she saw was Prue looking down at her. "Prue," she said as she took in a deep breath.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Prue asks while she and Piper helped her up.

"Yeah I think so, what the hell happened?"

"You almost died," Piper replied.

"What else is new," Phoebe said and then smiled," I feel so much better."

"See told ya," Taha said as she put the ingredients away.

"Hay do you have anything that would help with, you know love," Paige asks nervously.

"Paige," Piper said and raised her eyebrow at her.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Paige said as they headed for the door.

"So the bond is broken right?" Prue asks.

"Yes my work here is done," Taha said and took a small bowel.

"Let's get home," Piper said and they all left as Taha went back to straightening up her shop.

"Dam I forgot to tell them about the side effect, oh well," Taha said and then slipped on the vomit that Phoebe left behind. "Ouch."

Paige orbed the back to the house but she did not have very good control over that ability and they orbed in hovering in the living room a few feet off the ground. They finally lost the battle against gravity and came crashing down onto the hard wood floor.

"Paige," Prue said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Sorry at least I got us here," Paige said while the others were getting up.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Cole asks while helping her stand.

"I'm great except for the bruises," she replied while giving a sideways look to Paige.

Leo walked over to Piper and gave her a hug," How about you?" he asks.

"Peachy," she said and hugged him back.

"Guys it is almost morning, Piper you need to -." Prue started to say.

"I know find a dark room, got it," Piper said and her and Leo orbed away to their bedroom.

The rest headed for the kitchen to eat a snack before heading off to bed as Phoebe told them what happened when she was unconscious. "So any ideas on what that meant?"

"It could have just been a dream," Paige replied as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah that's probably what it was," Prue chimed in.

"I need a nap," Phoebe said and finished up her food and put it into the sink. Everyone else was heading for their bedrooms while Phoebe looked into the window and could see her reflection. Her eyes changed with her appearance along with it for a brief second. For a moment she looked like the woman she saw when she was in twilight but she just shook her head," Wow I am tired," she said and headed off to bed with Cole.

To be continued…


	20. Awkward moments

A/N

Thanks for the reviews and this story is based off of a Native American myth but I need to find the link again. Once I do I will put it in my profile.

LeoPiper, I had Leo and Piper talk about what happened in the other chapter in this one.

Chapter 20

Awkward moments

It was late in the afternoon and Phoebe was downstairs sitting at the couch humming a song as she knitted as small doll when Prue came down and stopped before heading for the kitchen," Phoebe is that you?" she asks as she walked in and could see her sister knitting. "Phoebe when did you start that?" she asks but Phoebe just continued to hum and seem to be completely focused on the task at hand.

"Phoebe?" Prue said and hit her in the arm to snap her out of it.

"What!" Phoebe replied and then looked at the doll in her hand along with the knitting tools. She looked around confused as Prue waited for some kind of answer. "Did I make this?"

"Yap and why would you make a voodoo doll?" Prue asks as she took the small bundle of cloth and patting.

"I made a voodoo doll, why – why would I make a voodoo doll?" Phoebe asks and tried to remember what she did when she got up.

"We need to call Taha," Prue said and put the doll on the table before she headed for the kitchen.

Upstairs Leo was waking up and looked over at Piper who was starting to wake because she felt like she was being watched. "Leo what's wrong?" she asks as she sleepily looked at him.

"We didn't finish our conversation from yesterday," he replied while supporting his head with his hand and elbow on the bed. Piper turned on her back and would have let out one of her famous sighs but she could no longer breathe so she just rolled her eyes." We need to talk," he said and made her look at him.

"Leo I was not serious, I was just frustrated," Piper said and smiled at him.

"Piper I want to feel your breath on me again, your warmth, your heart beat against my chest," he said as he used his thumb to trace the side of her face. Piper tried to keep her eyes from watering as the clear liquid was replaced with blood and she didn't want to stain the sheets. She understood why he missed those things as she loved feeling him next to her and how warm he was. Piper placed her hand on his and held it in place until after a few moments she moved it to her mouth and kissed the palm of his hand. "I know I miss those things too," she said into his hand and Leo pulled her to him.

"I love you," Leo said and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you too," Piper replied and they enjoyed each other's company for a couple of minutes until Leo got up from the bed," Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat," he replied and got out of the bed to get dressed.

"Ok I need to sleep or I start bleeding and I just changed these sheets," Piper said and snuggled back to her side as she pulled Leo's pillow over to her. She inhaled his scent and felt calm as it filled her nostrils while Leo walked over to the door.

"Piper you need to cover yourself," he said before turning the doorknob.

Piper pulled the covers over her head to avoid getting burned by the sun that would come through as Leo opened the door. "Good night honey," he said and shut the door behind him but was met by Cole outside the room. "Hay how is Phoebe?"

"Fine she must have got up to get something to eat, hay I think I left my wallet in your bathroom do you think I can get it?" Cole replied.

"Yeah just tell Piper that you're coming in so she can cover herself," Leo replied and headed downstairs to get some substance.

Cole knocked on the door and told Piper he was coming in and once he heard her say it was ok, he entered and shut the door behind him.

"Hay Cole," Piper said under the blankets.

"I just forgot my wallet," he said and walked to the bathroom in a hurry as he could already feel his urges getting strong again. He shut the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it while exhaling deeply. He then started looking for his wallet and was startled when Piper said his name at the door that was now open. Cole turned around and she had her hand on the door frame leaning against it while cocking her head sideways and had her other hand on her hip. He felt the lump in his throat and swallowed hard as he looked at her. She was wearing her pajamas and the tank top showed a little of her abdomen and belly button while her shorts showed off her strong legs. Piper's hair was long and dark as it cascaded her left shoulder and for some reason it just made her look even more sexy then before. Her expression was slightly narrowed and looked like she was pondering a question as she looked at him. Cole could not understand why her blood was still having the same effect on him and he just wanted to get out of the bathroom but she was blocking his only means of escape unless he shimmered, which would have been rude.

"Cole can I asks you a question?" Piper asks.

"Sure," he replied and picked up his wallet from the counter.

Piper did not ask right away and pushed herself up on the sink vanity and was now only a few feet away from Cole. "You have been alive for a long time right?" she asks as she kicked her feet back and forth.

Cole just woke up himself and was wearing a pair of sweat pants and no boxers underneath. His T-shirt was loose but was tight around his chest with his tan arms showing. The lack of support on his lower half made him more nervous than ever as he pondered the question. "Yeah why?"

"What is it like?" she asks and seemed to be oblivious to what she was doing to him.

"Maybe you should ask Leo?" he said and attempted to smile but it came out more like a small moan. Her feet kicking was preventing him from passing and all he could do was hope this would be over with soon.

Piper turned away from him and folded her arms," He will just get worried again, I mean he is immortal didn't he ever think that I would grow old and he wouldn't?"

"Don't say grow," he whispered as he tried to keep his manhood from doing just that.

"What?"

"Nothing, Piper there is a price to pay. You can't have children and you will outlive your sisters, your friends and at some point you're going to have to fake your death and move away or people will start asking questions. Not to mention it kind of interrupts normal life theme," he replied.

"I know and your right but sometimes I like the power that comes with this, you know."

"Trust me you're a pretty powerful witch," he said and took advantage of her feet being still and tried to get past but Piper stopped him by grabbing his strong arm. The moment she did he felt a tingling going up his spine and could not help but look into her deep dark eyes.

"Did you get hurt?" she asks as she saw a cut on his upper arm. Cole did not reply right away instead he was somewhat in a trance and did not notice his hand on her outer thigh. Piper looked down at his hand and then looked back at him and her hunting instincts kicked in with very little of her knowledge. They both looked at each other as Piper moved her hand down his arm and to his hand that was moving to the inside of her shorts. He was directly in front of her and all she had to do was move her legs out and he would be against her. Cole was breathing heavily in short long breaths as Piper moved her legs out as she pulled him in to her so they were face to face. His mouth was slightly agape and his tongue was wet and waiting while his other hand move to her other leg. Piper did not know why she was doing this, Cole was Phoebe's boyfriend and she loved Leo very much. He was also a demon or half one and his blood was toxic to her as he came in closer. Their lips were only inches apart until a knock on the door snapped both of them out of their trance.

"Piper are you in there?" Paige asks from the other side of the door.

Both Cole and Piper shook their heads and looked at each other awkwardly," Yes," Piper finally replied as Cole shimmered away. She was still reeling from the encounter and knew she needed a change of underwear from the effects. Piper jumped off the vanity and turned on the cold water to splash on her face. She ran her wet hands through her hair as she looked in the mirror and felt ashamed.

"Prue needs to talk to you," Paige said.

"Ok I will be right out," Piper said and shook out her hands to get rid of the water and to get herself back to a somewhat normal behavior. She came out and Prue along with Phoebe and Leo were in her bedroom. "Shit do they know?" she thought and acted nonchalantly as she sat down on the bed.

"We called Taha and guess what, there are side effects," Prue said and Piper immediately felt relieved but then confused.

"What?"

"I can knit," Phoebe chimed in and showed her the voodoo doll she made. Piper could not keep her laugh contained as she looked at the tiny doll but most of all the fact that Phoebe did it was even funnier. "Piper I'm serious."

"Sorry so how is that even possible?" Piper asks.

"When she was in twilight she had a visitor," Paige replied.

"Oh no are you possessed?" Piper asks.

"No its more like a voodoo guardian angel," Paige replied.

"A what?" Piper asks still very confused.

"Its hard to explain but when the ritual was done a voodoo god or goddesses will help you when you need it the most," Prue replied.

"That doesn't seem so bad," Piper said.

"Piper I made this and I don't remember doing it," Phoebe said as she held up the voodoo doll.

"Well maybe that's just part of it, you learn a skill or something," Piper said.

Phoebe raised her eyebrows and folded her arms," knitting really, why can I learn physics or engineering you know something useful," she said.

"Hay knitting can be useful," Piper said as she enjoys the past time.

"So what do we do about this?" Leo asks.

"She said to do nothing and it will go away once its no longer is needed," Prue replied.

"Do you know what goddesses it is?" Piper asks.

"Nope not a clue," Phoebe replied.

"Then I say we don't worry about it until we need to worry about it, now I need to sleep so everyone out except you," Piper said and pointed to Leo as she gave a sideways smile. Everyone got the hint and left the room after Piper put the blankets over her to protect herself. Leo lifted the end of the blanket and crawled into bed as Piper giggled while he worked his way up to her.

"Feeling frisky?" he asks as he kissed her abdomen.

"You bet," she replied and tried to put the incident with Cole behind her and just wrote it off to her hunting instincts taking over again. They made love and Piper finally went to sleep as Leo was snuggled up against her.

In a part in San Francisco Aidan was taking to Van Helsing as people were enjoying the afternoon.

"What do you want trader?" Van Helsing asks.

"A deal," Aidan replied.

"What kind of deal?"

"The Council and the witches," Aidan replied.

Van Helsing raised his eyebrows at the possibility of getting both," Why would you help them and then betrayed him?"

"I don't care for vamps very much and the one is getting on my nerves," he replied.

"Which means you don't like me," Van Helsing asks.

"You're a shadow thief that is different," he replied.

"Hence the reason I can be outside the daylight, but is in it for you?"

"Pay back for a long time ago," Aidan replied and Van Helsing nodded his head as though knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Here is my number call me when you have a pack ready," Van Helsing said and handed him a piece of paper with his number on it. Aidan took it and they both left the park as the people continued to have their picnics and family outings.

On the other side of town a telephone conversation was occurring between a woman and a man.

"The concrete is not hard yet so we should be able to get her out," the woman said as she looked down where Astra was buried alive and could still hear the gargled screams.

"You only have six hours before Jezebel wakes up, so make it fast," Dominick said on the other side of the cell phone.

"She will kill me if she finds out I betrayed her," the woman said as she started to pace the dark room.

"And I will kill you if you do not do what I asks," he said.

"I will need some help."

"It is on the way just start," he said and hung up. The woman who was Jezebel's human companion bit her lower lip and was troubling at what Jezebel might do to her if she ever finds out. Four men came down the stairs to help her free Astra from her concrete prison.

To be continued…


	21. Explosion

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 21

Explosion

It was night again and Prue was just coming in as she was gone most of the day. This normally would have been done in the morning but everything has been reversed because of Piper's sleeping habits. She tried to sneak past Piper's room but Phoebe came out of the bathroom and got a good look at her older sister as Paige came out of the attic. Prue pressed her lips together and then tried to avoid eye contact as Phoebe gave her a small smile.

"Walk of shame?" Paige asks and Phoebe joined in the laughing as Prue rolled her eyes. Her hair was a mess and she was carrying her high heel shoes in her hand. Her mascara was slightly smudged and her long black dress has seen better days. "Well technically it's not because it's evening," Prue said and tried to find a way out of her predicament.

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other and then looked at Prue," Still counts Prue," Phoebe said.

"What still counts?" Piper asks as she emerged from her bedroom because of all the ruckus.

"Man you do have bat hearing," Paige said with a snort.

"Cute," Piper said and then stepped in front of Prue whose face was getting redder by the minute. "I take it went well with Brutus today, oh by the way the back of your dress is stuck in your underwear," Piper said and smiled wide. Prue reached behind her and pulled out the back part as she was slightly horrified at the thought she left like that.

"Looks like you're hitting it off with him," Paige said and raised her eyebrows a few times.

Prue bit her lower lip slightly before speaking," It wasn't him," she said and now the smiles were gone and replaced with wonderment.

"Come again?" Phoebe asks and Paige giggled a bit at the reference.

"I hope many times," Paige said and Phoebe slapped her on the arm playfully.

"It was Aidan," Prue replied and immediately looked at Piper who was not pleased.

"The werewolf are you kidding me, well you know what they say Prue, if you lay down with dogs," Piper said and walked past her to go downstairs.

"Jesus Piper," Phoebe said as she followed her with the others in tow. They all made it to the living room where Cole and Leo was drinking coffee.

"I can't believe you slept with him and you haven't even gone on a date yet, I mean that is something you just don't do, Phoebe on the other hand," Piper said and the tension in the room got very thick very quickly. Prue's eyes widened at the comment and couldn't believe it came out of her mouth and neither could Leo.

"What the hell are you saying Piper?" Phoebe asks angrily.

"I think I know what she is saying," Cole chimed in and stood next to Phoebe who was also getting angry while Leo was still a little dumbfounded.

"Oh for god's sake and Cole stay out of this," Piper said as she eyed him down.

"The hell I will, you just called my girlfriend a," Cole stopped as he did not want to say the word.

"Slut," Phoebe finished for him while Prue was not sure what to say as Piper was completely off base.

"Piper I know your upset about me sleeping with Aidan but don't take it out on her," Prue finally spoke and stepped between her and a very irate younger sister.

"Hay I didn't come up with her nickname in high school," Piper said and started heading for the kitchen but Phoebe grabbed her arm hard after getting around Prue, and made her face her. "I know things have been difficult for you and I have been understanding of your behavior, but if you think for one minute that you can talk to me like that you are mistaken," Phoebe said as she eyed her down and her body shook slightly trying to contain her rage.

"Sorry I have made things inconvenient for you, because if you haven't noticed my life has been turned upside down," Piper said as she too hardened her expression and pulled her arm away.

Leo was next to Paige and looked concerned at her behavior while Paige was still getting to know them.

"Something is wrong," Leo whispered as his wife as gotten angry before but never her people this badly with her words.

"So this is all about you because it's not like we have gone through anything. You almost killed Prue and I was almost drunk dry by Astra and not to mention, max who also try to kill me. Prue has been busting her ass trying to find a way out of this and all you do is come on to my boyfriend and seduce strangers. Paige is our sister and you even haven't given her the time of day, so excuse me if we upset you in any way!" Phoebe yelled the last part as Piper was not backing down but she gave Cole a hard look. "Don't look at him like it is his fault Piper you know how your 'hunting thing works' and you didn't exactly try to stop it," she finished and had to release her arm in order to make the quotation sign about the hunting.

"What?" Leo asks as he looked a little hart broken at her.

"Nothing happened Phoebe," Piper said through her teeth.

"At least Cole was honest with me and apparently you did not tell your own husband what happened in the bathroom this afternoon," Phoebe added as Prue just shook her head trying to exorbitant it all while Paige just stood back and listened to her new family.

"Because nothing happened Phoebe!" Piper yelled as her hands tighten into fist.

"Stop it both of you!" Prue cried out as she could not stand to see them fight like this.

"Stay out of this Prue," Phoebe stepped back but did not take her eye off of Piper's." How dare you call me a slut, you know Piper your new personality sucks now you're just a bitch!"

Piper shook her head slightly side to side as she looked away and curled her lips while folding her arms. Leo was eyeing Cole down and was not sure what happened in the bathroom as this jealousy was rising.

"Um guys maybe we should just take a chill pill for a minute," Paige finally spoke and wish she did not.

"Shut up Paige you're not even a full sister so stay out of it," Piper said and Phoebe could not contain her rage any longer and slapped her hard across the face. Everyone in the room went silent not sure what was going to happen next as Piper's fangs extended and Phoebe felt something from the pit of her stomach that grew and grew, until everything went black. Piper looked into Phoebe's eyes and could see a change in them and the next thing she knew she was being tossed by a unseen force that made her go through the window in the kitchen. Piper landed hard on the grass and rolled a few feet before finally coming to a stop in the back yard. She stood up slowly as the impact days to her for a moment and she could feel her vampire power of wanting to fight back build inside her, but then the realization of what just transpired hit her like a brick in the temple and she blurred away. Leo ran to the window and looked out into the night to see if Piper was hurt but she was gone," Dammit!" he said as he walked back into the living room where Phoebe had her hands outstretched and the voodoo doll was in one of them. She began to blink rapidly and looked very confused," What she just ran away didn't she?" she asks as her sister was no longer in her face. Everyone else was just as lost while Prue walked over to Phoebe and Cole could see Paige's eyes watering from what Piper said. "Hay she didn't mean it," he said and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Right," Paige said sarcastically as she wiped her eyes with her pajama sleeves.

"Phoebe you tossed her out the window," Prue replied.

Phoebe gave a look of disbelief," What?" she asks and then looked at the doll in her hands, "Oh no do you think the voodoo goddess took over?"

"I don't know but apparently you don't remember doing it so I'm guessing so," Prue replied and then looked at Leo who was clearly nervous about the whereabouts of his wife. "Leo why don't you go check with the elders about this voodoo thing," Prue suggested as he needed a distraction.

"Prue in case you haven't noticed Piper could be hurt and we need to find her," Leo said.

"Leo she is self-healing remember and she just needs to blow off steam, so could you go check please," Prue said and he orbed away frustrated.

"Prue I didn't mean to," Phoebe said as her big sister helped her to the couch as her body was still shaken from the experience and the argument.

"I know honey it probably was because of Piper extending her fangs and maybe it was a defense mechanism," Prue said and sat next to her as Paige was still in the same spot and felt more like an outcast then family. This did not go unnoticed by Prue and she got up to talk to her," Paige I know you don't know Piper that well but she is not like this, she is the most loving and generous person I know," she said as she put her hands on her baby sister shoulders.

"Are there two of them?" Paige asks with a snort.

"No thank god there is just one Piper but she is acting completely not herself lately and we need to be patient," Prue replied.

"I will call Drake maybe a vampire should talk to a vampire," Paige suggested.

"You have his phone number?" Prue asks and tilted her head slightly.

"You never asked," Paige replied and tilted her head as well.

They both hugged and Phoebe could not help but join them," Paige you know you're a part of this family right?" Phoebe asks as she coupled her face with her hands.

"Yeah but I don't know if I want to be," she replied and gave a warm smile.

Piper sat on the dirt pile at the cemetery that came from the hole she crawled out of not too long ago. She no longer cared about the blood tears and just let them run down her face as she played with the dirt.

"I knew you be here," a man's voice said as he came out of the darkness and into the little light the full moon offered with his hands in his pocket.

"Oh its you," Piper said as she looked up and could now see Drake standing across from her. She picked up a handful of dirt and just let it slide out of her hand back to the ground, "You should have just killed me."

"Well technically," he said and sat down on the other side of the hole.

Piper just gave a snort as she continued to play with the earth. "Piper I am not a good mentor," he said and once she raised her eyes at him, he continued," Ok I suck," he added and Piper looked back down with a slight nod to agree with him.

"There is a lot I did not go over with you and now it bit you in the ass," he said and Piper finally looked up and met his eyes with hers.

"You have no idea," she said and stopped playing with the dirt and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Usually within the first six months vampires will push everyone away from then, even the people they love. It's a way of protection we are not meant to be in packs but to be alone, we hunt alone, we live alone and the only way we can avoid detection is for people not to know we exist. That is why the first rule is to sever all ties with family and because you did not do that willingly, it is doing it for you," he said and Piper just continued to cry but now much harder.

"Why – why did you do this?" she asks through sobs.

Drake hesitated for a moment as he could not reveal the secret and tried to find an answer that she would accept. "I have been going to your club for a while before this happened. I would watch you and your sister's talk and laugh; I could tell you were related and very connected to each other. I also saw how much they loved you and how much you loved them. Piper I could tell you were not just good a person but something special and I could not let that die. I'm sorry that this has been so difficult and I hope you can forgive me and find the cure," he replied as he too was now leaking blood from his eyes.

"They don't love me anymore, not after what I did and said."

"Paige called me and told me what happened, I didn't have time to explain to her what was going on with you but I will," he said and got up so he could sit next to her." Give them some space and let things cool down before you go back ok," he said and put his arm around her. Piper could not help but feel connected to him as he was her maker, a weird sense of loyalty existed in her and she leaned into his shoulder for comfort. They both sat there as the night moved on and Drake was remembering his own family he left hundreds of years ago. He knew that one day if Piper could not reverse this, that she too would have to leave them as well no matter how much she wanted to stay, the vampire in her would not allow it.

Leo returned from the elders as the three sisters sat on the couch holding each other," They don't know anything about it," he said and waited for the snide remarks but they just nodded their heads. "Can I go get my wife now?" Leo asks irritated at their lack of urgency.

"No Leo Drake is talking to her so just be patient, she will come home," Prue replied.

"I am her husband dammit she shouldn't be talking to him," he said while he paced the room.

"Right now she is a new vampire that needs her maker Leo," Paige chimed in.

Leo stopped his pacing and sat down on the couch across from them as Cole was clearly uncomfortable," Leo nothing happened in the bathroom," he said but Leo just smirked.

"Cole's right I mean it almost did but nothing happened, I just said that to be mean," Phoebe said.

They all sat in silence until finally their stomachs made it very clear they have not ate in hours and made their way to the kitchen. Prue explained her date with Aidan and how it went from one thing to another and before she knew it; she was in bed with him. She really liked Brutus and now was caught in a conundrum as she liked Aidan as well and they both seemed to like her. The sisters ate their dinner and giggled like schoolgirls when talking about what happened in the sack and of course made Leo uncomfortable. But something was missing from this picture and all of them felt the hole that was created by Piper not being there, laughing with them and making them a great meal. For over a month now they have been trying to live normal lives even with chaos going on around them. Prue's guilt was something she suffered in silence for the most part she knew there was going to be a day that she was going to have to tell the truth. "Ok guys no more messing around we start the plan of getting in to the counsel as soon as possible," Prue said and everyone's faces went serious as Cole walked in with Jezebel next to him.

"We have a problem," Jezebel said.

To be continued…


	22. Just another lie

A/N:

Hay lizardmomma I completely agree as I do not want a love affair going on with Prue and the werewolf. I needed a spark that would set things into motion and that was the only thing I could think of at the time. I never saw twilight as well or read the books and it didn't hit me until you mentioned it, that it was very similar to Bella's situation. I came up with a way out of it in this chapter and thanks for making me see what I did.

Chapter 22

Just another lie

Six hours earlier:

Prue was walking with Drake at the cemetery where he buried Piper. They both stood near the hole that no one seem to notice as it was in a secluded area of the old burial ground. Prue's stomach tightened at the thought of Piper digging herself out of the 3 foot deep hole alone and completely changed.

"Prue they will arrest her tonight for killing Max and other rules she has broken," Drake said to get her attention as she seemed to be in a daze while looking at the hole. Prue looked up and felt her skin go cold while she closed her eyes tight to keep from screaming.

"Are we ready?" she asks nervously.

"No Piper needs to leave the house on her own accord; I know the Council and most of them can read minds even with the potion she took to prevent it."

"How the hell am I going to get her to leave on her own?"

Drake looked down in deep thought for a moment and then came up with a plan. "There is something you need to know about vampires, we have this uncontrollable desire to push everyone away it keeps us from being discovered easily. Prue it something she cannot control no matter how hard she tries. I know she has only been one for about four weeks now, but I can bet she is already doing that, her personality has changed dramatically."

"Ok but how do I get her to leave?" Prue asks again as she took in the information and then recalled the many arguments that had happened last two weeks. Piper was always opinionated but always managed to filter what came out of her mouth and never tried to hurt people with what she said. She would hear Leo and her arguing consistently before she went to bed about frivolous stuff and now it made more sense.

"Tell Piper you slept with the werewolf, that should do it," he replied.

"She wouldn't believe that, it's not something I do, not that he is a bad guy its just I don't usually sleep with people without a date first," she said.

"It won't matter just the thought of you doing that will send her over the edge, if it does not then push hard to make her angrier at you so she will leave."

Prue felt a tear run down her face and the thought of hurting Piper any more than she already has hurt badly," I could just tell her this is all my fault, that should push the final button," she said as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket.

"That would not be a good idea, Dominick is overly suspicious that Piper is not just a vampire and some in the Council believe that she has not separated from her family," Drake said.

"Fine then what?" Prue asks as she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Aidan has been working with Van Helsing to build his trust and as already gotten a pack together, now we wait for Piper to be taken into the Council. We have someone on the inside who will get you guys through the main gate but after that you're on your own. Prue I hope all this deception is worth it?" he asks.

"It better be because if not I will kill the elders myself for making me do this to my family," Prue replied and Drake handed her a beautiful black dress." Oh and I didn't bring you anything," she said as she took it from him.

"Put this on and mess up your hair, make it look like you well you know. I have a feeling this is where she will end up but I can still tell where she is most of the time. I will be with her when it happens and do my best to protect her, as I am her maker after all," he said and blurred away.

Prue held the dress and already felt dirty for what she was about to do and walked back to her car to put on the dress. She messed up her hair and makeup to give the best illusion she could and after taking a deep breath she drove off. During the drive she was going through the plan in her head over and over and knew at some point she was going to have to tell Phoebe and Paige what is really going on. Piper could not know the truth just yet as she was the main component of stopping the Council from doing what they planned. The world was at stake and if some elders were working with them, then so was the greater good. She never felt so alone in her life and never so out-of-control of the situation as she approached the house that usually was a safe haven, but tonight it was her hell. "If Piper does not leave then push harder," she thought as Drakes words ran through her mind like little daggers. Now Phoebe was either possessed or something else by some Voodoo goddess, who could either completely destroy the plan or saved them all. Paige was their lost sister and has lived in darkness most of her life about who she really was and was still learning the craft. "Poor Paige," she thought as she sat in the car to afraid to step out, so she went over the plan one more time.

Piper gets arrested; Aidan brings the pack with Van Helsing completely unaware that he is being lured into a trap. Jezebel and Brutus will come next after we get into the main gate and then we fight like hell to get to Piper before they kill her. "Ok got it," she said and stepped out of the car to start what will be the end for one side or both.

Its been an hour since the explosion in the house and although Prue was happy that Piper left the house on her own, well with Phoebe's help, she was still extremely nervous as she knew what was about to happen. Jezebel just arrived and shared with them the information about Astra as they all sat in the living room. Now things just got complicated as Astra was not one to take what happened sitting down and time was against them.

"Why the hell did you do that in the first place?" Prue asks as her nerves are on edge.

"She killed my daughter and just say I carry a grudge," Jezebel replied and felt no remorse for what she did.

Prue shook her head and started pulling out her hair in frustration," Prue its ok sweetie," Phoebe said and sat next to her.

"No its not Phoebe this is all wrong dammit Jezebel you knew the plan," Prue said as she eyed her down.

"Where is Piper?" Jezebel asked a little concerned about what was happening.

"Gone she left about an hour ago, we had a huge argument," Paige replied.

"You haven't told them?" Jezebel asked as she leaned back in her chair.

Cole, Leo, Phoebe and Paige all were now focused on Prue who just stared at the ground.

"What is she talking about?" Leo asks impatiently.

Prue did not reply right away and now she had no choice but to tell them everything. "An Elder came to me four weeks ago and told me of a plot that involved both vampires and some elders. They wanted to either completely control or destroy the human race; he didn't go into details about why mostly because he didn't know them. They was a catch, I could not tell any of you and had to keep this secret until we were ready or until they were going to use an artifact that would unleash hell on the world."

"Prue," Phoebe tried to stop her as she was completely at a loss but Prue put her hand up to stop her.

"No I need to keep talking before I lose it. He said that vampires can read minds and that's why I couldn't tell anyone it was bad enough just me knowing. Piper has the ability to freeze and therefore stop vampires in their tracks, so that is why they picked her," she continued.

Leo stood up from his seat and clenched his fist, "What!"

"Leo please let me finish we don't have a lot of time. The plan was to turn Piper but she could not know why, so the elders sent a man to the bar that night and made sure that there was a vampire there as well. He would shoot her and make sure we had no choice but to turn her or she would die. They promised that there was a cure but I think they lied to me until we came across the shadow thieves. She was not supposed to be like this for as long as she has been, but we needed to get her as close to the Council as possible without raising suspicion. I am so sorry Leo but if I didn't help them, then once the artifact was activated there was no stopping what they were going to do and I would have lost all of you," Prue said as tears streamed down her face while everyone looked at her with a mixed bag of emotions.

"She told me everything a few days ago except, Drake who knew the plan from the beginning," Jezebel chimed in.

"And you had to screw things up trying to kill Astra," Prue said as her body shook.

"I didn't plan on her leaving her concrete prison, I was betrayed by my own human companion," Jezebel said in her defense.

"Well now you know what it feels like," Phoebe said as she stood up and looked down at Prue.

"None of this matters we can all have group therapy later, right now we need to finish this are we all die," Cole said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Cole is right, Piper will get arrested tonight and that is our cue," Prue said as she stood up from her seat.

"Were you thinking about all of this why you were screwing the werewolf?" Phoebe asks while she wiped her face free from the tears caused by the pain she was feeling.

"Phoebe I had to lie about that to piss Piper off and get her to leave on her own, if the Council would have shown up here they would have arrested all of us. I'm sorry that it backfired and she took it out on you," Prue said as she tried to hug her but Phoebe pulled away.

"Just one lie after another," Phoebe said and Prue's hart sank.

"I don't care about the lies I will deal with them later, right now we need to safe my wife," Leo said as he walked over to them. "Now you guys need to stay together and stay strong and connected or we do not stand a chance. I am not angry at Prue I am furious with the elders that put her in this position in the first place, they should have trusted you enough to know that you would've come up with another plan. So forgive her and let's go save the one who has no idea what's going on," Leo said as his face was red and his breathing quick.

Paige was the first to oblige Leo's request and hugged Prue," Its ok we will get through this, I just found out I had sisters and I'm not ready to lose them yet, even if one is a little off," Paige said and Prue smiled through her tears as she hugged her back. Phoebe had her arms folded and was biting her lower lip but after years of fighting demons and growing up with each other, she knew that Prue had no choice in this matter. She walked over and hugged her sisters and the room started to shake a little as a white light streamed down from the chandelier and surrounded them. They all felt the power rush through them and knew exactly what it meant as they have felt that before," Power of four?" Prue asks as she looked at Leo.

"Yeah now let's go get the fourth one," he replied and all of them went to get dressed in their fighting attire. Paige and Prue handled the potions that they might need and Phoebe took care of any spells that might come in handy. Jezebel called Brutus and Leo along with Cole got ready for the fight of their lives.

Piper was still leaning against Drake and felt a tingling sensation run through her body and she felt warm for a moment for the first time in weeks. She leaned away from him," What was that?" she asks as a man came out of the shadows."

"Hello Drake," Dominick said as more men and women also came out of the shadows 30 in total. They were carrying a variety of weapons, from guns to swords and looked very intent on either killing them or capturing them.

"Piper don't do anything," he said and both of them stood up as Piper readied her hands to try to freeze the all. Drake grabbed her hands and forced them behind her back and used handcuffs lined with silver on her wrist. The pain was excruciating and she went to her knees, "Drake you son of a bitch!" she yelled as Dominick approached while looking at his pocket watch.

"This was unexpected; you would turn in the one you made?" Dominick asked as the others approached to get Piper.

"I was hoping for a plea bargain and thought the Council would be merciful when it came to my punishment," he replied.

"I guess we will just see but they will not be merciful with her," Dominick said and leaned down to get into Piper's face. "There is much to learn about you isn't there?" Dominick asks as he used his hand to lift Piper's face to meet his.

"Go to hell," she said through her teeth and two men grabbed her by the arms and forced her up. She felt weak and a burning sensation around her wrists was interrupting her normal concentration.

"That is what we plan to unleash," he said and all of them blurred away into the night.

To be continued…


	23. Shoot to kill

A/N:

Yaaa, this is the last chapter and it's a long one. Thanks everyone for the reviews and I hoped you enjoyed the story. I put a link of the voodoo goddess that attached to Phoebe in my profile just in case you want to read about her.

Chapter 23

Shoot to kill

It did not take long for Piper to arrive at the Council's headquarters right in the center of San Francisco. The black van she was in pulled into the underground parking as a large building with dark glass loomed above them and had at least 60 stories to it. The van parked close to an elevator with two guards standing on either side dressed in what look like SWAT outfits and had semi-automatic guns to go with the outfit. "How the hell could anyone not notice that?" she thought and then remembered that vampires can glamour. Dominick sat in the back with Drake who was also handcuffed with silver alongside her and no one spoke the whole ride over. She did not have the energy to rip Drakes head off and she could not use her power because her hands were behind her back. The silver was draining her and she has not fed since she has got up while the argument she had with her sisters was still playing on her emotions. "Great now I am going to die and I didn't even apologize," she said to herself as she cringed in pain by the smell of flesh burning filled the van slightly. Dominick was the first to get out when the vehicle came to a stop and the two guards roughly grabbed both her and Drake.

"Come we must not keep the Council waiting," Dominick said and closed the lid on his pocket watch as they all enter the elevator. It was hard for her to keep standing as she was completely exhausted and if it wasn't for the guards holding her up, she would have collapsed on the floor. Her face was still stained with the red tears from earlier and she was slightly dirty from sitting on the ground. She wanted to yell for Leo or Paige but she was afraid of them getting hurt and they may not come considering what she said to them. "I'm sorry Phoebe," she said to herself and closed her eyes tight to avoid crying. If she was going to die she was going to go down fighting and try to take out as many Council members as she could in the process, including Drake. Her mind pondered as she eyed him down while he looks straight ahead until the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The guards put the nozzles of their guns into her and Drakes backs to nudge the forward into the grand lobby. Piper looked up and could see more guards dressed the same on the balcony above them as they approached 20 foot-high doors that had carvings of vampires fighting werewolves and other creatures of the night. She could smell the silver that the doors were laced in and even Dominick stopped in front of them afraid to touch it. He looked up to one guard that was near a switch and gave a nod. The two large doors opened inward as the guards pushed Piper and Drake forward until one hit Piper in the back of the legs to make her kneel. Drake was next to be force to his knees as Dominick walked up to a large throne made of human bones. The human remains were lacquered and reflected the room's grandeur as Piper looked around. There were ornate antique chairs probably from the 14th century that aligned the sides and were occupied by vampires of various ages and dressed in the finest clothing.

"Do you think it is too much, I always believed it was gaudy?" Dominick asked as he stood next to the throne. Piper just gave a snort at his question as a woman's voice pierced the silence and even made Dominick straighten up.

"Look it's the baby vamp," Astra said as she came out from around the throne.

"Astra?" Drake said in disbelief mostly because he knew what Jezebel did, but did not know she escaped.

"Do I really have to quote Mark twain?" she asks while raising her eyebrows as she climbed onto the throne. Drake looked completely confused and before he could even answer, she did it for him." Yes Drake I am the Council."

"No your their headhunter," Piper tried to correct.

"Oh what evil webs Piper, you know I have gone through a lot of trouble for you I even had the place cleaned up, I know how much of a clean freak you are, a matter of fact I know everything about what you are," Astra said as she got more comfortable in a chair that was way too big for her. It would have been humorous if it wasn't for the fact that she was the one with the power now.

"You missed a spot," Piper said as she looked at the half-size vampire that still had concrete remnants on her clothing.

Astra flipped off a piece and smiled slightly," Not looking so good yourself."

Piper looked to her right and could see a man in ice on a platform that was misting and had odd symbols on its base. "The shadow thief," she thought.

"Yes Piper the shadow thief and how do you know what he is?" Astra asks as she read Piper's mind.

"Just get on with it," Piper replied and tries to keep her thoughts contained.

"Fine let's start with Drake, first you broke the main rule of not making another without the approval of the Council, second have been working with werewolves and third you lied to me about Max," Astra said as two guards were bringing out a man from an adjoining room he was handcuffed as well and also had shackles on his feet. They forced him to his knees as the vampires in the room extended their fangs and hissed.

"Aidan," Piper said but was not that concern for his well-being.

"The little dog ratted you out Piper, he told me about you killing Max. Which brings us to the reason why you're here? You killed another vampire among a few others along the way, you have not left your family and to top it off you're a witch," Astra said.

"What no trial of my peers?" Piper asks in a very sarcastic tone.

"This is not a democracy Piper now how do we deal with you," Astra replied as she put her finger to her chin while leaning back further in the chair." If we could somehow extract your blood and gain your powers it would definitely help in our fight."

"And what fight is that?" Drake asks.

"Unfortunately for you, you will not see," she replied and nodded to the two guards that were holding him. They lifted him up roughly and took him away, Piper yelled for him even though he betrayed her loyalty she felt was strong and she struggled with the guards that held her in place. The door slammed shut and she knew he was going to die. "Have you fed today Piper?" she asks and a seven-year-old girl came out from behind the throne with the help of Dominick holding her hand. Piper's hart sank when she saw how frightened the little girl was and furious with the suggestion.

"She is just a child!" Piper yelled.

"Blood is blood and I need to see your power at work, so I need you at full strength," Astra said and Dominick took the girl to Piper as she held a doll clenched to her chest. "Now feed or I will kill her."

Piper evil eyed Astra and wish her power resided there but unfortunately she was not Prue.

Meanwhile outside of the building the others hid out of sight in an abandoned building across from it as they discussed what they were going to do. Phoebe was putting a small chain around her Voodoo doll while humming an unfamiliar tune.

"Phoebe are you with us?" Prue asks.

The once baby sister stopped and looked at everyone a little confused," What?" she asks and then looked at the chain she put around at doll," Why did I do that?"

"We really need you to stay with us here Phoebe," Paige said.

"I know – I know it just happens," she said as Jezebel walked into the building with Van Helsing.

"The pack is waiting for us to start," she said.

"Who is the person on the inside?" Prue asks as she stood up and grabbed a bag filled with wooden spikes.

"We will know once we get to that point," Jezebel replied.

"We need to be careful I don't want to accidentally spike my wife," Leo said as he looked at the bag Prue was holding.

"Don't worry Leo," Prue said and they took a deep breath except for Jezebel and Van Helsing.

"Let's go knock," Jezebel said with a smile and blurred away along with Van Helsing as the others walked to the main entrance.

"So we are just going to go through the front door?" Paige asks not convinced this idea was going to work.

"I guess so," Prue replied and could hear gunshots being fired from inside.

"Shit that is not very discreet," Phoebe said and started running towards the door with the rest in tow. Leo could not orb in as it was protected somehow and that means they know about them, so it was going to be old-fashioned way of just breaking in. Phoebe was first though the main door and had to step over bodies to get to Jezebel who is lighting a cigarette. The entire room was riddled with bullet holes except for the two vampires that seem to avoid them. 10 bodies in total with a variety of wounds, ranging from slice throats to their spines being ripped out.

"Great now they know we are here," Prue said as she wrinkled her face while stepping over a body.

"Wait these people are human," Phoebe said as she noticed they were not the bloody gob she was used to seeing after killing a vampire.

"They are human companions of the Council; don't tell me you're squeamish?" Jezebel replied and then looked at the elevator," Your up," she said to Van Helsing and he put a small round metal device and hit the inside button to go up." We take the stairs," she said and headed for the stairwell.

"Man I wish we could orb," Paige said as the realization of climbing 60 flights made her wish she exercised more. The others followed and started their assent up the stairway while a loud explosion rattled the building. "That little thing did all that?" Paige asks as she remembered the small metal ball Van Helsing put in the elevator, but he just smiled.

One of the guards took off Piper's handcuffs and she immediately felt the relief as the burning sensation ended. She looked at her wrist and they were bloody and had large gashes going around them. She wanted to try to blowup Astra but she was too weak and with all the other vampires around it was also too risky. She did not want to hurt the little girl but she did not want her to die. She put her shaking hand on the girls wet cheeks," I will not hurt you I promise," Piper said through sobs as her red tears flowed once more. Piper extended her fangs and let the numbing drug that came from them drip off before she pulled the girl in close to her. "Do you know any lullabies?" Piper asks as she hugged her tight. The girl just nodded and Piper could feel her tiny body shake against hers," You should sing one ok," she said and looked deeply into the girl's eyes trying to glamour, trying to make her forget and do what she asks. The little girl's eyes glazed over and she began to hum a child's lullaby while Piper tilted her head slightly to get access to what she needed and craved.

The group finally made it to the top with the help of the vampires but was still slightly exhausted as they breathed heavily.

"Ok that sucked," Paige said while putting her hands on top of her head to help her lungs from aching.

Jezebel came from around the corner after checking to see how many they would need to fight and had a mischievous smile on her face," What the hell are you so happy about?" Leo asks as he too was out of breath.

"There is a lot," she replied still smiling.

"There is something seriously wrong with you," Phoebe said.

"I don't get much action these days, me and him will go first and then you guys follow got it?" Jezebel asked and all of them nodded as Leo pulled out a spike from Prue's bag along with Paige. "Your power should work but you just can't orb in or out," she finished.

"Where is the pack?" Cole asks as he formed a fireball in his hand to make sure she was correct.

"On their way," Van Helsing replied and left with Jezebel. They all waited for the sounds of fighting and after a few seconds the gunfire rained.

"Keep low!" Leo yelled as he ran into the main hall where bodies were dropping from the walkway above him.

"Leo look out!" Prue yelled as a guard ran up to him and pointed the gun right at his head. She used her telekinesis to toss the guard to the other side of the room as a vampire blurred next to Phoebe and grabbed her. "Prue!" she yelled but her instincts kicked in and before he could bite she flipped him over her shoulders and plunge the spike into his chest, causing him to explode and blood to go everywhere. She was unfazed as the fighting continued and the sound of howling could be heard in the distance. "The pack," she said and felt a little better about their predicament.

Paige was near Cole who was throwing fireball after fireball and vampires were blurring in at a fast rate. "There is too many of them," he said while backing up until a whistling sound buzzed by his ear. He watched as a metal star like object took off the heads of three vampires and then came back towards him. "Shit," he said and Paige forces his head down as it grazed her hair cutting a few strings off. Van Helsing caught the spinning projectile and now she got a good look at it. It was an oversized throwing star with five blades that were curved and definitely laced with silver. He raised his eyebrow and then continues fighting alongside Jezebel. Cole finally stood up and looked at Paige," Thanks," he said as more were coming while the alarm began to ring.

"We have company," Dominick said to Astra as Piper took her first bite and the little girl continued to sing her lullaby while Piper felt sick to her stomach with each swallow, but could feel her energy coming back. She stopped and rare her head back as the little girl dropped to the floor and landed on Piper's lap, still singing but clearly dazed with two puncture in her neck.

"Dominick you really did not expect this, I was hoping for it, her family is here to save her, but we will kill them all and drain them dry and use their powers to send the world into chaos," Astra said and got up from her throne as the other vampires in the room stood up as well. "Now you show me what you can do," she said as she walked over to Piper who cradled the little girl in her arms. She looked up and her fangs still extended with her eyes dark and hate filled. Piper could hear what was happening outside the door but most of all she could feel her family the connection was strong.

"My power does not work on witches Astra," Dominick said as he was showing a little fear in his eyes.

"There are enough powerful vampires in this room to take out a small country, I don't think we need to worry about that do you?" she asks and then focused her attention on Piper once more. "Now show me what you can do."

Piper kissed the girl on the four head before standing," You want to see my power, fine," she raised her hands and blasted Astra across the room but she did not explode and only laughed as she stood up.

"Ouch," she said while brushing herself off and the other vampires joined in the humor." I am 2500 years old do you think I am that easy, or them," she said while pointing to the other vampires in the room. "I did not become head of the Council by being stupid and naïve, now let me show you what I can do," she said and put her hand in front of her with her palm out. Piper felt a force hit her in the chest equivalent of a wrecking ball and she went flying across the room skidding on the tile floor.

Outside the large door a battle was raging as Van Helsing was surrounded by human companions and vampires alike. Because he could see things in slow motion it was a pleasure to see would Jezebel was about to do. First she blurred to one and right when the man pulled the trigger on his shotgun, she moved it up so when it fired it blew off the man's head. She then moved to the next one and sliced his throat while Van Helsing just moved an itch to avoid a bullet that was fired so it hit the man behind him. A woman vampire was next to feel the speed and accuracy of Jezebel as she felt two hands on her head and then felt it get ripped off after Jezebel gave it a hard twist. It only took 2 seconds for all of this to transpire in front of him, but when it was done the six people that were going to kill him were now dead.

"Didn't even break a sweat," Jezebel said and blurred away as Van Helsing just rolled his eyes," I could have killed them," he whispered as the fighting continued.

"Is every vampire in the world here?" Phoebe asks as she stood up from being knocked down by a guard and she used the butt of his gun to knock him out.

"We haven't even made it to the door yet," Prue said as she looked at the silver lined barrier between her and Piper. The pack was now with them and was fighting in their wolf form as some were getting shot and stabbed by vamps and guards. She looked around trying to get account but the room was filled with enemies and friends as a vamp rushed her. She used her telekinesis power on them but they regained quickly and started at her again. Prue Astor projected out of her body and grabbed him from behind while her other body was still active. She was confused at first and then realized her power was growing. She used her telekinesis mixed with her own strength to break the man's neck and he crumpled to the floor. Paige used her power to send a spike on the floor right to the man's chest and he exploded next to Prue.

"Thanks sis," she said and Paige nodded as more were coming. A vampire opened his mouth and revealed his fangs to Phoebe. She opened her mouth to scream for help but then saw something glimmer in her eye and she could not help but smile as everything went black.

Flashback:

Phoebe was standing in a tent with two young women," How did I get here?" Phoebe asks as she backed up but was stopped by the large tent.

"You are not here," the woman replied and the other started making ticking noises with her tongue on the top of her mouth. "Alright mother I will," the woman said as she was interpreting for the other.

"You're the voodoo goddess aren't you?" Phoebe asks nervously.

"I am her daughter and her interpreter, her name is Erzulie, Voodoo Goddess of Love," she replied.

"Are you kidding me not the goddess of war or mayhem, love that is not what I need right now," Phoebe said clearly frustrated with the answer.

"This is voodoo and not is what it seems, my mother was a fierce defender of women and the warrioress who fought with her people during the Haitian revolution. Her own people cut out her tongue so that she would not tell their secrets should she be captured," the woman said and narrowed her expression.

"That is horrible and what is the secret?" Phoebe asks.

"You will find out once you enter that door, we have a score to settle, oh by the way she loves knifes," the woman finished and Phoebe was back but she was holding too long knifes in her hands and with three vampire dead next to her. She was covered in blood but not her own as her sisters looked at her with astonishment. She then remembered what her eye got a look at; it was the two long knifes the vampire had inside his jacket. "Oh my," she said and then smile a bit at the fact she killed them or her new friend did.

"Phoebe what the hell, where did you learn how to do that?" Prue asks with her mouth agape.

"I will tell you later, now let's kill some vamps," she said and felt a new confidence while Leo was stabbing a guard in a leg with a wood spike. Cole was throwing fireballs and Jezebel was killing at speeds she could not even imagine, while Paige was orbing anything sharp at anyone who got too close, but this was the easy part for what lies beyond the door will not be so easy.

Piper stood up and hissed at Astra and started blasting one after another but Astra was too fast and pinned Piper against the silver door. She screamed in pain as her skin began to burn," You just don't get it do you," Astra said as she squeezed around her throat tighter even though it was useless. The other vampires stood waiting for their opportunity to fight and began to face the large door.

"Get off of me!" Piper hissed and Astra tossed her across the other side of the room landing near the throne. She decided a different tactic was in order and flung out her wrist again but this time froze the room. Astra was in mid-motion blurring towards her but she was in slow-motion and Piper smiled," Stop that bitch," she said and blurred herself and the little girl to a corner of the room. "Stay here ok it will be ok," she said and used her glimmering ability to put the girls sleep. Astra was still in slow motion along with the rest of the room and realize that her power was increasing as she looked for a way to open the door. "Dammit!" she yelled as she could not find a way to open it and she could feel the power wearing off. She backed up and shook her hands out as the room unfroze and Astra turned around looking for her new playmate. Piper through her hands out and blasted the door with more force than she is ever have before and the door open just enough for her to push it the rest of the way. She screamed out in pain as her hands were burning from the silver. She looked in and could see her family along with the pack of wolves fighting fiercely as the other vampires in the other room hissed.

"How did she get past me?" Astra asks Dominick.

"She has another power that must affect time, that must be how Drake got away from me," he answered and now Astra was not quite as confident.

"Kill them but leave her intact," Astra said as she backed away from the group and Dominick extended his fangs readying himself for the fight.

"Piper!" Leo screamed out when he saw her but before she could even exit she went flying backwards as Dominick grabbed her from behind and blurred away," NO!" he yelled and ran to the open door. Piper tried to fight him but he was too strong and she felt the handcuffs clicked into place behind her back and a chain go around her neck that went around a large column. "Stay put," he said and was gone in an instant. Leo did not get far as he felt hands on him and the next thing he knew, he was hitting a wall hard and cracking his head open. Blood began to seep out of the wound over his eyebrow as he stood up slowly and groggily while a vampire was about to bite, but it exploded as Paige sent a spike right into him. Leo blinked his eyes rapidly trying to focus as his wound healed and gave Paige a nod of appreciation for the help. Prue Astra projected again creating two of her and she was surprised when her power worked for both. She was able to push the group of vampires back but they were too powerful and managed to take out her clone quickly as one put his hand right through the clone's chest. Prue went to her knees and felt the pain but was thankful it was only her duplicate. She stood up but then was struck across the face hard and she topsy-turvy in the air before landing on the unforgiving tile floor and felt a rib brake on impact. "Leo!" she yelled while Cole sent a fireball to the vamp that hit her but instead of blowing up the vampire it was just was thrown backwards," Shit these guys are stronger," Cole said as he looked for Phoebe who was being attacked by two. He tossed a fireball at the one that was hitting her and she managed to get away from the other. He picked up a wooden stake and through it at the one that held her, it connected in the vampire exploded," Thanks," she said as blood trickled down her lip.

Piper was struggling vigorously with her restraints while a war was commencing a few feet from her. Leo was done healing Prue as Jezebel and then Van Helsing tried to keep the group at bay, but they were severely outnumbered at there must have been 50 or so in the other room. Even for Jezebel it was difficult fight and she was starting to show her injuries while trying to avoid being spiked. Paige also had many problems as she was being tossed around like a rag doll by two vamps that were clearly having too much fun. She pulled out a potion bottle and threw it at one of them once she landed on the ground. At first it just puffed out and he smiled at her attempt, but then it started burning his skin and he screamed in pain before exploding. Phoebe was using spells and for the most part it worked on some but not others and she was grabbed by one. Before she could even react she was tossed over the group and into the main room and hit hard on the tile floor. Piper could hear bones break and crack as Phoebe slid a few feet away from her," Phoebe!" Piper cried out but she was unconscious and not moving," Leo!" she yelled as she heard Prue also yell for Phoebe.

"I can't orb to her," Leo said as he was holding his broken arm that was slowly healing. Dominick made his way to the group and focused his gaze on the few remaining werewolves. They just collapsed and morphed into their human form unconscious, he then tried it on Cole but it did not work nor did it work on Leo, 'Fine then you die," he said and rushed Cole with a long blade in his hand. Cole tried to blast him with a fireball but it had no effect and he felt a burning sensation in his stomach. He looked down and could see the long blade plunged into his abdomen. He tried to shimmer out to get to Phoebe but he could not and just collapse onto the ground holding his stomach. Dominick could see Leo healing Paige and rushed him, Leo went flying towards the wall and hit hard again as he picked up a wooden stake. Dominick was about to plunge it into Paige's chest as she started to come too, but Jezebel was able to stop him by grabbing his arm and tossed him to the other wall. She helped Paige up as the remaining vampires began to close in while Cole tried to get up but was too week and losing blood quickly.

"We are so screwed," Paige said while backing up and could see the bloodlust in the vampire's eyes.

"I have something to finish before I die," Jezebel said and blurred away somehow making it through the crowd killing a few as she did so. She was now in the main room as the other vampires had their backs turned ready to pounce on the other group. Astra was standing in the center almost waiting for her as Jezebel extended her fangs and tightened her body.

"You really don't know how to treat guest," Astra said with a smirk.

Jezebel did not reply and just rushed her; the two would punch scratch and kick as the other's tried to fight their way in. Jezebel would push Astra against the wall causing large cracks in the concrete and to flicker off, and Astra would return the favor as Prue used her telekinesis to push the vampires back into the main room.

"We need Piper," Prue said as they walked forward but it was a struggle to even do that. Van Helsing was helping as much as he could but even his little gadgets were not enough to kill them all. A vampire got a lucky shot and distracted him for a brief second and Dominick used it to knock him unconscious with his gaze. Prue managed to push the remaining 30 vampires back into the room as Dominick shut the door behind them and now they were trapped. Leo was holding up Cole behind them as the door latch and shut and Dominick smiled wide. They were out of potions and the spells were no longer working, Phoebe was still unconscious on the floor and Piper was still held by the silver chains around her. But in all the commotion everyone forgot about Aidan who shape shifted into a wolf and managed to get free of the silver chains. Piper felt hands on her wrist and then felt them to be free as the chain around her neck was also removed.

"Here drink from me you need it," he said and held out his arm. Piper was hesitant at first because of what he did, but right now her family needed her and she sunk her teeth and then felt her energy come back. She stood up and could see them surrounded and flung out her hands and froze the room. Prue could see that the vampires were moving slower along with Jezebel and Astra whose fight seemed to be and still motion.

"Piper," Prue said and smiled at her as she picked up a wooden spike off the ground and started stabbing away along with Paige. But the power did not last for long and Prue felt something sharp go into her shoulder and come out the other end as she looked at it. She then felt it exit as Dominick pulled out the long knife and Prue grabbed her shoulder in pain. He then tossed her to the wall and she slid down it leaving a blood as she slid down.

"Ass hole," Piper yelled and tried to blow him up but it just pushed him back as he rushed her and she felt the burning sting of the blade as he pinned her to the wall. "You just don't listen," he said and left her pinned but when he turned around the once unconscious sister was now standing, holding the voodoo doll in her hand as Paige ran to Prue.

"Prue oh god wake up," she pleaded the as the remaining 10 vampires approached her. Leo was also fighting to keep Cole alive as he felt both Piper's and Prue's pain but not Phoebe's.

"Oh the one who doesn't have an active power, pity this will be so easy," Dominick said and opened his mouth wide to show his fangs but Phoebe just tilted her head to one side and started making a ke-ke-ke-ke-ke sound caused by her tongue clicking on the roof of her mouth. Dominick closed his mouth slightly as he remembered that sound," That is not possible," he said and Phoebe let go of the Voodoo doll that was attached to the chain around its neck. It landed on the floor and Dominick started to rush but the minute he did Phoebe pulled on the chain and swung it to one side. It hit the column hard and Dominick along with the other vampires including Piper went flying across the room. They were at least 20 feet in the air as they hit the high walls and some even broke through columns. Piper was now free of being pinned but now she was being tossed back and forth like a rag doll. Over top of Phoebe's head vamps were powerless as she swung the doll back and forth. The sound of bones breaking made Prue wake up as Piper went over her head and slammed into the far wall.

"Shit Phoebe stop your killing Piper," Paige yelled as she ran to her with Leo in tow. The carnage was massive as the remaining vampires except for Jezebel and Astra and of course Dominick along with Piper was the only ones left alive are badly injured. Piper was bleeding badly and was struggling to even move while Leo tried to heal her. Prue crawled over to her family leaving a blood trail along the way and Paige helped her over while Phoebe was not herself at the moment. Dominick rose to his feet as Jezebel and Astra continued their fight both bleeding badly but were determined to kill each other as Phoebe readied her two blades to fight as she put the doll back in her pocket. Dominick did the same and they both circle each other as Phoebe continued to make that noise he hated so much.

"Stop it its not possible!" he yelled as his wounds slowly healed themselves. Phoebe gave a sideways smile and rushed him with her two blades being held like a pro. Their knifes clashed causing sparks and the sound of metal hitting metal echoed the room. Astra finally took a moment to look around and could see she was now outnumbered and bleeding severely from her chest as Jezebel got in a few good hits," The artifact," she thought as she looked at the throne but Jezebel could read her mind. "Piper freeze the room!" Jezebel yelled and Piper did what she asks as Leo was now healing Prue. Paige looked down at her leg and could see a large gash on her inner thigh and she was bleeding. She quickly leaned against the wall as she felt dizzy and nauseated. She tried to get Leo's attention but it came out as a whisper as her eyes closed shut. Astra had her hand outstretched and was moving in slow motion while reaching for something on the throne and Piper on unfroze Jezebel. She felt her normal movement come back and the 2500 year old vampire was now going to finish what she started. She picked up a wooden spike and rammed into Astra's back and after a very loud scream she exploded and Jezebel went to her knees out of exhaustion and so did Piper. Phoebe and Dominick also regained their normal movement to continue their fighting. Somehow she was matching his speed and to everyone else who was watching it was all a blur except for the occasional sparks and blood splatter that would come out. Phoebe would strike with one blade and block with another as she cut a large gash across his chest and he would cut her a crossed the arm and legs.

"Piper can you freeze it again?" Prue asks as Piper looked at Paige," Leo heal her," she said and he ran to her. "No I can't I don't have anything left," Piper replied and they both had to see who wins. They were moving too fast for Prue to even use her power on Dominick not to mention she was exhausted as well.

"Kick his ass Phoebe," Prue yelled in support for her sister while she held onto Piper.

"Drake," Piper said as she remembered him being taken away.

"What?"

"We need to safe him, don't ask me why considering he turned me in," Piper said and stood up slowly with her sister's help and made a run for the door he was taken behind.

Phoebe was dodging every blow he would try to make and get a stab in when he missed. Finally the motion slow down as Dominick was losing strength and blood out of wounds she created. Jezebel finally got to her feet and took a look at the man encased in ice. She read the symbols and began to push buttons as the sound of machinery turning and clicking on could be heard.

Dominick finally went to one knee and Phoebe methodically walked up to him with her two bloody blades. She placed one on one side and placed the other on the other side of his neck creating a V shape.

"How?" he asks weakly as he could barely stand.

Phoebe shook her head as she was now back from wherever she was," You, you glamour her own people to cut out her tongue to keep you a secret," she answered as it all became very clear of why she hated him so much," You were on the other side of the revolution and tried to enslave them for food," she continued as she put more pressure on the blades.

"Erzulie," he said and Phoebe used all her might to close the V and cut off his head. It went rolling away from her as her body shook and now realize just how much pain she was in. The cuts were deep and she had some broken ribs and maybe a punctured lung why her head throbbed. "Leo," she whimpered as she went to her knees and finally collapse to the floor. Cole was fully healed and ran to her as Prue and Piper finally got the door open to a room filled with sun light. "No!" Piper yelled as she tried to enter but Prue held her by the waist to keep her from killing herself," Piper stop!" Prue yelled as she looked at Drake who was burning right in front of her and had almost no skin left.

"I will get him," she said and pushed Piper away from the door to get Drake out. After a few agonizing moments she managed to pull him out and into the main room. He was smoldering and the smell of flesh almost made her vomit as Piper note down next to him and bit into her wrist. "Come on drink," she said as she held her now open vein for him to drink. Drake felt the warm blood on his lips and at first he just suckled but then began to drink as he grabbed her arm to hold in place. Piper could feel herself getting week but could see it was working as his body began to heal. Leo makes it to Phoebe with Paige behind him while Cole cradled her head," She is dying," Cole said as tears ran down his face.

Jezebel watched as the man in the frozen cage began to come back to life and he took a deep breath in as he collapsed to the ground. She took a knife on the floor and cut her arm so he could drink from her but he just pushes it away.

"I don't drink blood," he whispered.

"Right sorry you're a shadow thief," Jezebel said as she helped the man to his feet.

"Where am I?" he asks and looked around at the blood coated floor and it became clear where he was," Oh."

"Are you ok?" she asks.

"Now I am thanks for saving me," he replied.

"Don't worry you will return the favor," she said and walked over to Drake who was now almost completely healed and being helped up by Piper and Prue but could see that Van Helsing was dead as a spike was sticking out of his chest and he was no longer breathing. The werewolves in the other room were also waking and could see the fight was over. They decided to lick their wounds and leave the building feeling very proud of their accomplishment.

"Well that was interesting," Jezebel said with a smile.

"Tell me about it," Phoebe chimed in and was now healed from her injuries but was still a little dazed.

"You kicked some ass," Prue said and hugged her.

"Yeah don't remember," she replied and then looked at Piper who played with her hands and clearly uncomfortable," Piper I know you didn't mean it honey," she said and hugged her.

"Oh god the little girl," Piper said as she ran to the corner of the room where she left her with Leo in tow.

"What?" Phoebe asks while Jezebel and the man walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Prue asks.

"The shadow thief," Jezebel replied as Piper walked up holding the little girl who was completely healed and awake.

"Mommy!" the girl yelled and clamored to get out of Piper's arms. Jezebel froze in her spot as she heard the little girl's voice with her backed turned. If she had a beating heart it would have stopped as she has not heard the voice in 2500 years. Piper let the girl down and saw her run towards as Jezebel turned around slowly as the girl embraced her mother's leg.

"Elizabeth," Jezebel's voice cracked at the mere mention and she bent down and looked into the girls eyes. Piper could not hold back her tears as well while guilt ran through her.

"How?" Prue asks as Brutus entered the room.

"Astra must have turned her," Jezebel said through her teeth and hugged her daughter tightly.

"But I saw," Phoebe started but Brutus put his hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't see all of it she must have came back for her before Jezebel got to her," he said.

"I found a body," Jezebel whimpered as she stroked the little girl's hair.

"She must have replaced it with another," Brutus said and then everyone looked at him a little confused.

"And where the hell were you?" Prue asks.

"Who do you think let the dogs in?" he replied with a raised eyebrow and then looked right at Aidan," Sorry no offense," he said and smiled.

"None taken bloodsucker," Aidan said and smiled back.

"Wait how come the doll didn't affect her?" Paige asks referring to the voodoo doll that Phoebe tossed around.

"She was unconscious at the time and maybe that's why," Piper replied and hoped no one would ask.

Leo put his arm around Piper and kissed her on the head as Jezebel picked up her daughter and could not get rid of the smile on her face.

"Look mommy I still have the doll you gave me," Elizabeth said as she held it up for her to see.

"That's my girl and I think you need a new one it has had better days," Jezebel said as she looked at the tattered doll.

"It seems I owe you a favor," the man said.

"You can turn me back right?" Piper asks hopefully and he nodded.

"And me along with my daughter," Jezebel chimed in and Brutus looked away.

"Brutus I don't want her to live like this and I don't want to outlive her again," Jezebel said as she put her hand to her makers face.

"I always knew you were a softly," Prue said as she put her arm around Paige's waste and Phoebe's pulling them in close to her.

"I understand," Brutus said but his lower lip quivered.

"Are you my daddy?" Elizabeth asked and he paused for a moment contemplating the question.

"Are you?" Jezebel added.

"If you want me to be," he answered and then walked over to Prue.

"I do care for you but I love Jezebel," he said and took her hand into his.

Prue fought back the urge to cry as she was falling for him a little too hard, but she understood and smiled lovingly at him and understanding.

"So we stopped the Council from ending the world I say we go to Disney World," Phoebe said and everyone gave a small laugh.

"How about we get these guys fixed first and take a long nap before we had off to play land," Leo suggested and all of them left the building.

"I can't believe there's no police," Paige said as they exited but Piper could not get near the door as the sun was rising and neither could the other vampires.

"Leo can you orb now?" Piper asks.

"I think so," he replied and orbed the vamps to Jezebel's penthouse along with the shadow thief.

"As for the police well let's just say I took care of it," Brutus replied to Paige's question before orbing away.

"A man of many talents," Paige said and orbed Prue, Phoebe and Cole to the penthouse as well.

The shadow thief held up to his word and turn them back into the living again. The process was very similar to being turned and it took hours for them to emerge from their sleep. Piper was first to step out of the bedroom and took in a long deep breath as she felt her heart beat for the first time in a month. She had her hand to her chest and smiled wide. Even though her clothes were dirty and she had dried blood on various parts of her, she never felt so alive. Leo has been waiting impatiently for hours for his wife to emerge and he could now see she was back. He held her tight feeling her chest move in and out and her warmth over his body. Prue and the other sisters could not contain their excitement and they all embraced. Piper's stomach began to rumble and all of them backed away for a moment not sure what to do. "What I'm hungry who's up for a cheeseburger?" she asks.

"You know after that you think you be a vegetarian," Phoebe said and hugged her again.

Next to emerge was Elizabeth and she went right to Piper who was very nervous about the encounter.

"Thank you for finding my mommy," she said and hugged Piper's leg as Jezebel was next and she too took in a deep breath.

"Thank you Piper for protecting her, she told me what happened," Jezebel said and hugged Piper.

"Don't mention it," Piper said and felt relieved that Jezebel was not angry.

Shadow thief was the last to come out and looked a little drained but happy all the same as he too was now free from his prison. "I don't know about you guys but I'm famished," he said.

"Cheeseburgers it is," Piper said and slapped her hands together out of excitement for eating real food again.

They all went their separate ways after dinner and Prue was the last to go to sleep as usual while she made her way to the attic after checking on everyone. It did not take long for blue-and-white orbs to light the room and an elder to be standing there.

"We destroyed the artifact and the Council is pretty much done," Prue said getting to the point quickly as she was exhausted.

"You did well and we were able to flush out the elders who were connected, they are being punished as we speak," he said.

"Good then we never need to talk again."

"Prue it would be best if Piper did not know the truth about what transpired," he said.

"Right the greater good thing."

"Yes I am not sure how she will react and you guys need to stay connected," he said.

Prue never wanted to tell Piper the truth but keeping a secret would be impossible especially since the whole family knows. Phoebe was not the best secret keeper and knew that in a couple of days she would just let it out. The elder knew this as well and handed her some memory dust in a small bag.

"Just in case," he said.

Prue took the small bag," I will not use this unless I have too," she said and started out of the room.

"I am sorry for what we put you through," he said and she turned around.

"No you're not you did what you thought was best as you always do, dam the consequences," she said and left to go to bed. She put the small bag under her mattress and decided to talk to her sisters about keeping the secret. She made her way to each of their bedrooms and had a discussion except for Piper's who was fast asleep with Leo beside her. They all agreed it was best and even Phoebe had to Pinky swear.

Drake made up a lie about why he turned her in and told her that he was just buying time until her family showed up. Aidan also lied about why he told Astra about her killing Max so he could help when she got arrested. Piper was angry at first but understood that everyone was just trying to protect her, and he did save her when she was tied to the column.

Jezebel and Brutus would get married and raise Elizabeth in her penthouse. She continued to run her club but decided to get out of the vampire business and make it legit. Piper went back to running her club and of course cooking magnificent dinners for her family. She would meet with Jezebel on occasion as that friendship would never die and help her with establishing her club. Prue went back to 411 magazine and Phoebe went back to school as Paige started working for social services. The shadow thief would go on his own way starting his life over again of course with their help. Everything was back to normal including the demons that would come periodically but found the power of four was much to contend with and came less frequently. The voodoo goddess served her purpose and was no longer attached to Phoebe. Prue always kept the powder under her mattress just in case one day she had to use it but the guilt of betraying her family would always sit in the pit of her stomach.

The end

P.S

Check out the music for when Phoebe uses the Voodoo doll to send the vamps flying in my profile.


End file.
